Un malheureux Accident et la voilà Calice de Severus Rogue
by UneInconnueDansLaRue
Summary: Ariane Tribette, élève têtue et purement Serpentard, se retrouve à cause de sa curiosité déplacé, dans le lit de son professeur de potions. Malheureusement pour eux deux, un concours de circonstance et d'accident, les obligent à s'unir pour la vie, une vie éternelle. Leur histoire débutera mal et ne sera pas parsemé de roses mais plutôt d'épines piquantes.
1. Chapter 1

_Mai 1989 (soit deux ans avant l'arrivée d'Harry Potter à Poudlard)_

Comment s'était-elle laissé embarquer dans une telle histoire? Ariane ne cessait de se poser cette question.

Comment avait-elle put se retrouver ici, pratiquement nue sur un vieux lit qui avait déjà connu milles atrocités sexuelles?

Comment avait-elle put accepter cela et même se porter volontaire?

Pourquoi Sandra n'y était pas aller à sa place?

-"Parce qu'elle est tout simplement horriblement laide..." Marmonna la jeune fille à elle même.

Mais pourquoi avaient-ils fait ce pari débile?

Quelles réponses allait leur apporté cette expédition, si seulement on pouvait appeler cela comme ça.

Allait-elle ressortir indemne de ce maudit hôtel?

Qu'allait-il lui faire subir?

L'enjeu en valait-il la chandelle?

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait ici, dans une position peu convenante, elle se le demandait réellement.

Mais alors qu'elle entendait des bruits de pas s'approcher de la porte, elle se crispa, se disant que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce moment.

Elle se trouvait dans le noir le plus total, ses yeux avaient été bandés en accord avec son contrat, et elle portait de fins sous-vêtements qui lui avaient été fournis. Elle était prise dans son propre piège et tout était de sa faute.

La résonance des pas se faisait de plus en plus proche et quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa chambre, elle sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur sous l'angoisse.


	2. Belle de Jour

Soudainement, alors que les pas semblaient s'être arrêtés devant la porte, ils reprirent de plus belle et Arianne les écouta s'éloigner doucement, reprenant son souffle qui lui avait manqué.

Pour comprendre ce que pouvait faire une jeune fille comme elle d'à peine 18ans, ainsi vetue et dans un tel établissement il fallait remonter le temps, quelques mois seulement en arrière.

12 AVRIL.

-C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que le professeur Rogue reçoit des lettres, fit remarquer Arianne alors qu'elle se trouvait comme chaque jours assise dans la grande salle aux cotés de ses amis. C'est plutot étonnant, lui qui ne reçoit jamais rien.

Sévan, raphaël et Sandra, rélévèrent immédiatement la tête à leur tour pour épier discretement les réactions de leur maitre des potions.

-Je l'ai vu rentrer dans un espèce d'immonde Pub hier, affirma Sévan dans l'expression ne démontrait que du dégout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il allait y faire, mais certainement rien de très correcte si vous voulez mon avis.

-De la magie noire à tous les coups, assura son camarade. Tout le monde sait que Rogue adore ça.

Alors que Raphaël s'egorsillait sur un discour non des plus élogieux, sur les méfaits d'une telle magie, Arianne fut bien la seule à remarquer le rictus heureux que tentait de dissumuler au mieux son professeur à la lecture de sa lettre.

-C'était quoi le nom de ce bar? Demanda t'elle aussitot que Rogue eu fini de replier soigneusement le fameux parchemin et que son intention fut revenu sur son petit déjeuner bien maigre.

-Ce n'était pas tout à fait un bar enfaite, avoua Sévan en prenant un air intelligent derrière ses lunettes.

-Je veux juste savoir son nom, répéta t'elle avec une certaine impatience que ne remarquèrent pas ses amis.

-L'hotel Belle de jour.


	3. La verte et Argent

Ariane avait tout fait pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette relation epistolaire étrange. Les activités de son professeur étaient devenu sa principale source d'intérêt pendant les semaines qui suivirent.

D'ailleurs, elle fit ce qui était en son pouvoir pour essayer de tirer un peu plus d'information à n'importe qui pouvait en avoir, sur ces lettres qu'il recevait pratiquement chaque matin.

-Ariane, le regarde pas comme ça, chuchota Sandra à un des nombreux petits dejeuner où Rogue recevait encore une lettre. Tout le monde va finir pas croire que tu es folle de lui.

En face, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire tout en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Mais qui pourrait aimer Rogue? Demanda soudain Raphël en reprenant son souffle. Il est tellement...

-Moche...ajouta Sévan.

-Mauvais...poursuivit Sandra.

-Cruel...

-Sans pitié...

-Vil...

-C'est bon, les coupa Ariane. Je crois que nous avons tous compris. Il n'empêche, que vous devez admettre une chose.

-Laquelle? L'interrogea Raphaël. Si tu veux nous faire avouer qu'il est bon professeur, tu peux toujours te brosser! Il est affreux dans tous les sens du terme!

-Cela serait très interresant de savoir à qui parle Rogue, trancha Ariane sans prété attention aux paroles de son ami.

-Et qu'est ce que cela nous apporterait? Demanda Sévan en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Rien, mais ça serait juste amusant. Admettez le, on s'ennuit pas mal en ce moment. Alors je me disais que avec ce genre d'occupation, le temps passerait plus vite à Poudlard, surtout pendant les heures de potions.

-Une sorte d'enquête donc? Remarqua Sévan.

-Oui.

-Je suis pour! S'exclama comme souvent, bruyament Raphaël en se levant de son banc.

¤µ¤

C'est de cela que tout était parti. A cause d'une stupide idée qu'elle avait eu, elle ne savait comment d'ailleurs, mais qui avait finit par la conduire jusque ici. En y repensait tout était simplement de sa faute. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu savoir à tout prix avec qui communiquait son maitre des potions, après tout, ce n'était que sa vie privée.

¤µ¤

Les quatre amis avaient mit en place divers plans pour tenter d'apercevoir le moindre petit bout de parchemin d'une lettre de leur professeur, mais tous furent détroner à la perfection.

Ils avaient tout tenter: La diversion de Rogue lors d'un cours pour tenter de fouiller rapidement du regard le dessus de son bureau, mais rien d'intéressant ne s'y trouvait et Raphaël avait même faillit se faire attraper.  
Se hasarder à lui poser la question de ces relations en détournant le sujet principal avait aussi bien entendu été un échec des plus cuisants.  
Après tout qui pouvait penser, même l'espace d'un instant que Rogue allait parler d'autre chose que des potions. Cependant Raphaël se risqua tout de même un soir, où il avait apparemment laisser sa tête un peu trop longtemps au dessus du chaudron, à interroger en pleine classe son professeur.

-Comment vont vos amours monsieur?

Aussitôt des exclamations de stupéfactions et de nombreux murmures avait secouer la salle.

-Car, j'ai cru voir que vous étiez en grand discussion épistolaire avec une personne, continua Raphaël d'une seule traite ignorant son camarade qui lui écrasait les orteils pour le faire taire. Une femme je présume? Vous et moi nous savons ce qui est bon, hein monsieur?

Au grand étonnement d'Ariane, le professeur avait tenter d'effacer de son visage une once de gêne avant de répondre aussi froidement qu'a l'habituel à son élève.

-Je suis certain que notre comparaison n'est pas une des choses que l'on pourrait qualifier de possible. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour versatilité, et encore dix points pour avoir renifler un peu trop longtemps votre préparation Monsieur Frouste, trancha le professeur d'une voix sèche. Mademoiselle Tribette, accompagnez le à l'infirmerie, je doute qu'il puisse s'y rendre seul sans passer par tous les étages.

Cependant alors que ces amis commençaient sérieusement à se décourager, une chance inuhie percuta Ariane en plein dans le mille. A vrai dire elle n'avait jamais autant de chance dans sa vie.

Alors qu'elle se promenait seule dans la parc, réfléchissant à une nouvelle stratégie pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur ces maudites lettres, un bruit sourd de battement d'ailes brisa la plénitude des paysages environnents et aussitôt un hibou s'écrasa devant elle.

En s'accroupissant devant la petite créature, elle s'aperçu que celle-ci était blessé et qu'haut dessus d'eux tournait encore un grand rapace, l'air affamé. N'écoutant que sa pitié elle s'empara délicatement de la lettre que tenait toujours l'oiseau dans son bec, elle la mit dans sa poche avant de reprendre son chemin laissant ainsi le rapace prendre son repas à plume tranquillement.

Elle marcha quelques mètres, caressant la lettre dans sa poche tout en écoutant les petits cris de peur que criait toujours le petit hibou derrière elle sachant déjà quel sort allait lui réserver son prédateur.

Bien entendu Ariane avait dès le premier regard reconnu l'oiseau qui livrait toujours ces mêmes lettres à son professeur de potions et était plus que ravie d'avoir entre ses doigts un tel bout de parchemin. Elle allait enfin, après plusieurs semaines de recherches acharnées, savoir à qui parlait Rogue.

Cependant, quand elle entendu le petit hibou noir derrière elle hurler à la mort un peu plus fort que les fois dernière, elle se retourna, prise d'une certaine pitié dissimulé derrière un intérêt bien précis, et revint chercher la petite créature avant même que le rapace n'ai pu la toucher une seconde fois.

-Après tout, tu vas peut-être m'être utile toi, couina Ariane en regardant l'oiseau qu'elle ramenait maintenant avec discrétion dans son dortoir.

Après avoir offert quelque soin au petit oiseau noir, elle s'assit, seule, sur son lit et examina avec précision la lettre. D'un papier légèrement jaunâtre, elle comportait en ses quatre coins des petites gravures en formes de rosasses, et une large écriture féminine à grosse boucles trônait en son milieu indiquait le nom du destinataire, soit Severus Rogue.

Elle hésita plusieurs secondes, son doigts parcourant sans cesse un bout à l'autre de l'enveloppe en se mordant la lèvre. Depuis le temps qu'elle souhaitait, elle plus que les autres, découvrir qui était cette fameuse femme à qui écrivait son professeur, son envie de céder à la tentation et d'ouvrir l'enveloppe immédiatement la taquina férocement. Mais pensant à ces amis, elle rangea rapidement la lettre sous son oreiller, comptant bien l'ouvrir le soir même une fois que la salle commune des Serpentard serait déserte, car oui, son sang pur et son caractère avait fait d'elle une verte et argent.


	4. La Lettre

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Toutes vos demandes sont perçues, ici chez l'hôtel Belle de jour, comme des exigences Monsieur Rogue et elles ont bien entendu été respectées à la règle pour vous garantir un bonheur des plus total. Votre Rendez-vous avec une demoiselle correspondant parfaitement à vos attentes, est donc bien confirmé. Votre chambre sera disponible à partir du vendredi soir 21h jusqu'au petit matin, comme vous l'avez demandé./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ayant fait le total du prix de vos exigences, je peux dorénavant vous assurer que votre nuit chez nous ne vous coûtera pas plus de trente Galions, en plus d'une bouteille qui vous serra offerte pour votre fidélité./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"L'hôtel Belle de jour vous attend donc avec impatience Monsieur Rogue, en espérant vous satisfaire dans votre totalité./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cordialement, Madame Bonatrice."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Une fois qu'Ariane- qui avait grandement insisté pour lire la lettre à haut voix à ses camarades-ce fut arrêter, un silence étrange régna dans la salle commune où se trouvait maintenant les quatre amis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça? Les interrogea aussitôt Raphaël en levant les bras en l'air en signe de mécontentement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Tout simplement qu'il va se rendre dans cet hôtel douteux em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ce /emsamedi, Raphaël, assura Sandra en se grattant le menton. Mais que va bien t'il faire là bas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Ça parait logique non? soupira Sévan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tous le regardèrent avec intérêt, lui seul semblait avoir la réponse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Il va voir des femmes!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Non, c'est impossible! Protesta Ariane ce qui fit tourner tous les regards vers elle. Enfin je veux dire, le professeur Rogue, notre directeur de maison. Il ne peut pas faire ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Bien sûr que si, Ariane, intervint Sandra. C'est un homme, tu sais comment ils sont./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Hé! Couina Raphaël./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Quoi? Trancha sèchement Sandra en regardant son ami dans les yeux? Ose me dire que vous n'avez pas ce genre de besoin (elle grimaça sérieusement en prononçant ce mot et encore plus à celui d'après) ...sexuels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Il faut que l'on aille voir cet hôtel, trancha Ariane qui n'avait pas un seul instant écouté ses amis se disputer. Si c'est bien ce samedi qu'il s'y rend, nous y serons aussi!/p 


	5. Le rendez vous

Le samedi qui suivit, si on n'osait se promener dans les rues désertes de Pré-au-lard, on aurait pu apercevoir, un petit groupe constituer de quatre jeunes gens cherchant leur chemin dans les petites ruelles sombres et froides malgré le printemps.

-C'est par ici, annonça Sévan en pointant son index vers une des ruelles les plus étroites qui ne donnait guère envie de s'y aventurer.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici bon sang, Sévan? Demanda Raphaël en regardant, légèrement apeuré même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, les alentours. C'est vraiment pas très commode ici.

-Je suis venue pour...des affaires, chuchota Sévan peu convaincu lui même de ses propos.

-Quelles affaires? Reprit son ami en le dévisageant à présent d'un air moqueur.

-On ne veut pas savoir! Les coupa Sandra en réajustant son écharpe autour de son cou. On est seulement ici pour le professeur Rogue maintenant, alors taisez vous avant que l'on ne se fasse remarquer.

Après encore quelques mètres, les quatre amis débouchèrent enfin devant une façade légèrement éclairée qui donnait en effet peu envie. Les fenêtres sur toute la hauteur du bâtiment étaient cachées sous d'épais volets, pour la plupart en mauvais état, pendant que quelques néons affichaient, surement anciennement le nom complet de l'hôtel, mais dorénavant on ne pouvait lire dans le noir que _Hoel Bel Jou._

Silencieux ils restèrent là tous les quatre scrutant avec répugnance la façade sale du bâtiment, seule Ariane semblait regarder les néons avec intérêt, comme une mouche sur une lumière elle eu bien du mal à retirer son attention des lampes.  
Et ce n'est que quand le premier client sortit de l'hôtel en claquant la porte derrière lui qu'Ariane baissa la regard sur la devanture de la vitrine. Celle-ci avait été entièrement recouverte d'un épais rideau noir opaque qui ne laissait rien paraître de l'intérieur, seul un petit foulard rose était accroché au coin de la vitrine.

Il était 20h30, les amis s'étaient accordé sur cela, ils devaient venir en avance pour espérer voir leur professeur, qui n'était jamais en retard, s'avancer dans la pénombre et franchir la porte. Cependant, l'attente paru bien trop longue pour Ariane qui au bout de seulement quelques minutes trépignait déjà sur les pavés froids.

-Je te parie, Sevan que tu n'aura même pas le courage de rentrer, déclara Raphaël apparemment pour passer le temps, à son ami, un regard moqueur en plus d'un rictus malsain sur les lèvres.

-Jamais de la vie! J'aurai trop peur de me faire attraper par je ne sais qui, ou plutôt je ne sais quoi! Ça grouille de gens tordus là dedans! Par contre, reprit le jeune garçon un regard en coin à son ami tout en prenant un même sourire. Je donne 5 Gallions à celui qui franchira cette porte.

Ariane avait encore une fois, rien écouter de ce qu'avait pu dire ces amis. Elle avait beaucoup plus important à faire, comme lutter contre une partie d'elle même qui souhaitait plus que tout au monde rentrer dans cet hôtel pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'y tramait et qui exactement son professeur de potions venait voir.

N'y tenait plus, débordant d'une excitation qu'elle ne savait contrôler, et ne sachant rien du pari qui venait d'être lancé, elle cria à ses amis.

-Je veux voir ce qu'il y a là dedans, j'y vais!

-Non! Reprit Sévan. Attends, c'est une blague!

Mais avant que qui que se soit n'ai pu la rattraper la jeune fille avait déjà franchit la seuil de la porte qui déclencha un petit titillement sur son passage et elle n'entendit que d'une voix lointaine Sévan qui se lamentait:

-En plus je n'ai même pas cinq Galions...

Aussitôt la porte refermée, un sorcier apparu dans un nuage de fumée derrière un bureau devant elle.

-Bonjours, Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle cliente chez nous, annonça le petit sorcier à moustache. Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je suis le directeur de cet hôtel, enchanté.

Il tendu une main qu'Ariane mit quelques temps avant de saisir.

-Comment pouvez-vous êtres certain que je suis une cliente?

-Je ne vous ai jamais aperçu auparavant et au vue de votre prestance, de cette manière avec laquelle vous vous tenez, vous vous trouvez forcement au bonne endroit. C'est un hôtel de charme ici, mademoiselle, ajouta le petit homme fière en relevant son menton.

Sa petite moustache, et se cheveux plaqué impeccablement sur sa tête, en plus de ses mimiques firent sourire la jeune fille.

-Mais avec un sourire comme celui-ci mademoiselle vous allez ravager le cœur de plusieurs hommes ici. Mais avant tout, aviez vous rendez vous? L'interrogea le directeur en se penchant sur son carnet de registre avant qu'un Plop ne résonne et qu'une grande femme carré n'apparaisse à coté de lui.

-Réservation numéro 15, Germain, voyons n'as tu pas reconnu cet aspect physique bien précis qu'un certain client nous réclames toutes les semaines? intervenu la femme à l'adresse de l'homme avant de se tourner vers Ariane. Désolée Mademoiselle, je suis Madame Bonatrice, directrice de cet hôtel, et femme de ce chère Germain.

-Enchantée, également, renchérit Ariane en serrant poliment la main qu'on lui tendait. Mais en réalité je ne viens pas pour...

-Ah! S'écria le petit homme en claquant des mains. Longs cheveux roux, taille grande et fine, peut-être même un peu trop fine, mais d'une certaine élégance et un sourire ravageur.

-Alors? lui demanda sa femme. Tu as trouvé pour qu'elle client cette jeune fille est parfaite?

-Oui, bien sûr! Severus Rogue!

-Quoi? Déclara Ariane, mais cette question fut couverte par les applaudissement de la grande femme.

-Oui, très bien, bravo. J'ai pris contact avec Mademoiselle Away depuis bientôt deux semaines et j'ai réussis à lui faire accepter toutes les conditions que demandait monsieur Rogue. Mais, dit-elle en regardant sa montre avant de plisser légèrement les yeux. Vous n'êtes pas très en avance ma chère, je vous avait pourtant précisé que Monsieur Rogue était très à cheval sur l'heure, ainsi que sûr de multiples choses. Vous souvenez vous de tout ce que l'on à dit?

Ariane n'eu le temps de répondre un non que déjà Madame Bonatrice reprenait son discours.

-Bien entendu, il à également eu la liste de vos préférences, et je ne doute pas qu'il l'a étudier avec une grande intention pour vous ravir autant que vous le ravirez. Bien, j'ai encore de multiple chose à faire, j'ai préparé vos affaires, elle se trouve dans votre chambre, la 15. Germain va vous y emmener.


	6. La Fourberie

Voila comment d'une déroutante façon elle s'était retrouvée dans cette chambre à attendre son maître des potions.

Le directeur de l'établissement l'y avait rapidement accompagné, et occupé à raconté au combien de personnage célèbres étaient passé dans cet hôtel, il n'avait rien entendu des quelques mots timides d' Ariane qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'était pas la bonne personne.

Après lui avoir ouvert la porte sur une petite chambre ne comprenant qu'un lit, une commode, deux tables de chevet et une salle de bain adjacente, il avait montrer les sous-vêtements que devaient porter la jeune femme, et avait ajouté en regardant un bout de parchemin sur son bloc-note que son bandeau pour les yeux se trouvait également dans le même tiroir de la commode, puis avait disparu en lui souhaitant une agréable soirée.

Regardant sa montre et s'apercevant qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant que son professeur ne débarque, elle avait paniqué et tout aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle avait suivit les recommandations à la lettre.

Singulièrement, elle avait peur, encore une fois de décevoir son professeur comme c'était souvent le cas lors de préparations de potions.

Elle avait aussi eu le choix de plusieurs couleurs de sous-vêtements, mais instinctivement Ariane avait choisit les verts comme l'emblème de sa maison qu'elle chérissait tant. Après tout cela, et dans une précipitation qui l'a faisait frémir de peur, elle s'allongea sur le lit pour essayer de se calmer et éteignit sa baguette.  
Le directeur lui avait également précisé qu'elle devait se trouver dans le noir quand Monsieur Rogue arriverait.

Voilà comment, avec une idée absurde elle s'était retrouvé dans un tel endroit, si peu recommandable. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour se détendre et patienter, elle repensa à la façon peu convaincante avec laquelle elle avait renvoyé le petit hibou noir- qui allait beaucoup mieux- livré cette lettre qu'ils avaient lu comme si rien n'était. Maintenant qu'elle se remémorait cela, elle se persuada que son professeur avait perçu la fourberie, mais ne sachant à qui la reproché avait plutôt décidé d'annuler ce rendez-vous. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement ce léger espoir disparu instantanément et avec lui toutes assurances de sortir indemne.


	7. L'agression

Son corps se crispa de toute part et cet effet ne fut qu'amplifier quand elle reconnut la voix si dur de son professeur.

-Avez-vous votre bandeau sur les yeux?

-Oui, murmura t'elle d'une voix fluette alors que tout son être la suppliait de fuir d'ici le plus vite possible.

-Bien, en accord avec votre demande, j'ai également les yeux bandés.

Habituellement, coutumière à entendre des noms d'ingrédients sortir de la bouche de son professeur, elle fut doublement surprise de l'entendre murmurer ces quelques mots en plus de comprendre qu'il avait obéit à autre chose qu'à lui même. Cependant des bruits de vêtements que l'on retiraient interrompirent le cours de ses pensées. Elle se recroquevilla le plus loin possible du bruit et comprima sa poitrine avec ses genoux qu'elle avait plié.

-Vous êtes prête?

-Pas vraiment...murmura encore Ariane qui sentait son professeur s'asseoir à l'autre coin du lit.

-Je croyais que vous en aviez envie, assura Rogue en ne bougeant pas.C'est ce que Madame Bonatrice m'a laisser entendre dans ces lettres! Je vais aller la voir tout de suite!

-Non!

Avant qu'aucuns gestes ne soient fait par le professeur, et surtout avant qu'il n'enlève son bandeau, Ariane avait bondit de sa place et avait comme elle l'avait pu saisit le bras de son professeur, qui du coup n'avait osé bougé.

-Je crains de ne pas bien comprendre?

-N'allez pas prévenir Madame Bonatrice de quoi que ce soit, je suis simplement un peu...timide. Je veux le faire, affirma t'elle ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

-Je ne veux pas vous forcer. Je l'ai bien justifier à la directrice, je ne veux aucune fille que l'on paye pour cela. Je souhaite juste passé un peu de temps dans les bras d'une femme et prendre du plaisir avec elle tout en lui en offrant en échange.

-Je sais, mentit-elle en réajustant une bretelle de son nouveau soutien-gorge. Je suis désolée, c'est la première fois que je viens dans un tel établissement. Et vous?

-C'est la troisième, mais je dois dire que je ne me suis pas encore tout à fait habitué .

Voila une chose de faite, elle savait dorénavant à qui écrivait son maître des potions et ce qu'il venait faire dans un tel endroit. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas partir pour autant. Sans le vouloir vraiment, elle sentit ses jambes descendre du matelas et contourner doucement celui-ci, laissant traîner sa main sur le drap pour ne pas se perdre dans la pièce. Puis, elle s'arrêta quand sa main effleura le deuxième pied du lit, lui indiquant ainsi que son professeur se trouvait tout près.

Sentant soudainement une chaleur intense lui envahir le corps, elle se laissa aller librement à ses pensées les plus sombres, si disant au fond d'elle que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il valait mieux donc en profiter.

-Monsieur Rogue...euh puis-je vous appelez ainsi?

-Oui.

-Alors, reprit Ariane, Monsieur Rogue pouvez-vous me rappeler quelles sont mes exigences pour cette soirée avec vous? Madame Bonatrice m'a informé de votre assiduité et j'aimerai la tester si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Aucun des deux n'avaient bougé, Ariane restait toujours debout à quelques centimètres sur le coté gauche de son professeur, pendant que lui, restait paisiblement assit, attendant seulement le bon moment, le signal qui l'autoriserait à attaquer.

-Ça me dérange le moins du monde de vous prouvez toutes mes compétences, affirma le professeur en prenant part au jeu. Vous aviez confié dans votre lettre à notre chère directrice que vous détestiez être malmené, que vous préconisiez la tendresse, qu'il serait encore mieux si moi aussi j'avais les yeux bandés. Aussi, vous avez expliqué votre aversion pour la pénétration anal, mais votre profond désir de mêlé quelques mets à nos ébats, cependant je suis désolé de vous annoncer que je n'ai rien put ramener de là où je viens.

-Et qui vous dit que ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'une petite diète? Demanda Ariane en se penchant vers son professeur pour l'attiser un peu plus.

D'ailleurs Rogue n'en attendit pas plus et se jeta sur la bouche de la jeune femme qui semblait l'appeler.

Se laissant faire, la jeune fille se retrouva rapidement sous le corps, qu'elle trouva d'ailleurs étonnamment puissant, de son professeur de potions. Elle aurait mit sa main à couper, avant de venir ici, que son directeur de maison était plutôt du genre sauvage, mais elle fut agréablement surprise de sentir avec quelle délicatesse il l'a traitait.

Prenant avec raffinement ses lèvres, les effleurant presque, comme un souffle sur celle-ci. Elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'une envie irrésistible d'aller plus loin, de tout simplement se laisse porter par cet homme qui lui semblait tout à fait différent.

Couchée sous lui, ressentant le poids de son corps reposer avec intention sur le sien elle ne put répondre que favorablement à chaque baisé qu'il lui offrait généreusement.

Alors, quand elle le sentit descendre sa bouche vers son cou elle ne bougea pas, lui remettant simplement son corps et son plaisir entre les mains, se tordant doucement lorsque quelques frissons lui parcouraient la peau. Celui-ci cependant, même s' il savait que la jeune fille appréciait qu'il se trouve ainsi dans son cou, il ne resta que peu de temps. Ariane l'entendit pousser un petit grognement de mécontentement avant qu'il ne retourne sur sa bouche.

-Quelque chose ne va? Demanda t'elle, inquiète une fois que celui-ci ait lâché ses lèvres.

-Non tout est parfait, soupira t'il presque froidement en descendant sa main droite sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui se tendit légèrement sous son geste.

Ne tenant pas compte de ce mouvement, le professeur reprit la bouche de la jeune femme qu'il avait dans son lit pour seulement une soirée, bien décidé à en profiter, et s'aventura à passer à l'étape au dessus. Pressant cette fois-ci son entre jambes tendu entre les cuisses d'Ariane qui ne put réprimer un gémissement dans la bouche de son directeur de maison.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, qui pourtant parut bien trop courte à Ariane, qui malgré elle ne cessait d'onduler du bassin contre Rogue, son corps suppliant qui l'a prenne maintenant.

Heureusement pour elle, son professeur ne mit pas très longtemps céder à sa demande, enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut quand celui se releva brusquement d'elle.

Mais apparament, Rogue avait décider de la faire patienter encore un peu et pourquoi pas, de jouer avec ses nerfs autant qu'il le pouvait.  
Il l'a saisit et la fit se mettre sur ses genoux devant lui qui prit la même position.

Agenouillés l'en en face de l'autre, les yeux toujours bandés, Ariane tâta avec précaution le torse nue qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle fut surprise de sentir tous les reliefs qui composaient la peau de son professeur, aussi, elle se hasarda à découvrir chaque parcelles des abdominaux, pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement les fesses en jouant avec les élastiques de sa culotte.

Au bout d'un certain moment, ayant toujours les yeux cachés et se trouvant donc dans le noir le plus total, la jeune fille effleurant, sans la moindre intention pourtant, le sexe étonnamment dur qui se tenait sous le boxer de l'homme.

Alors que Rogue venait justement de dégrafer la dernière attache de son soutien gorges, il s'arrêta, cessant tous ses mouvements quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme l'effleurer à cet endroit. Ressentant une immense gêne qu'elle n'avait connu auparavant, Ariane s'apprêta à s'excuser, mais apparemment beaucoup moins gênée qu'elle, et c'était normal, Rogue se pencha sur un de ses seins et en aspira le téton avant de remonter vers la bouche de sa jeune élève.

-Prenez le en mains, lui susurra t'il finalement à l'oreille après avoir rompu leur baiser. Caressez moi...

Ariane déglutit difficilement en imaginant la situation, elle avait soudainement très chaud, et réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, commença à paniquer tandis que son professeur attendait toujours agenouillé devant elle.

Finalement, reprenant son souffle, et tentant de se concentrer sur les sensations des deux bras qui l'incitaient à reprendre ses caresses, elle posa à nouveau ses mains sur le torse de Rogue et s'apprêta à leur faire descendre doucement vers sa région basse.

Sentant les mains se rapprocher Rogue se tendit encore un peu plus, son sexe le faisait presque souffrir à présent, il le suppliait, ne souhaitant recevoir qu'un peu plus d'attention.

Ce qui allait lui être donné rapidement si elle daignait se dépêcher un peu, ce qui apparemment n'était pas réellement dans ces attentions.

N'y tenant plus, le professeur, descendit son boxer, laissant enfin libre son membre durcit, et agrippa les mains d'Ariane qu'il ramena dessus, ce qui eu pour effet de le soulager quelque peu et de surprendre la jeune fille qui sursauta à son contact.

Sentant que l'homme ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose en lui imposant ainsi son érection, Ariane commença presque naturellement un lent va et vient sur la verge tendu de son professeur qui en échange laissa échapper quelques grognements, cette fois-ci de satisfaction. Entourant la taille d'Ariane avec son bras pour la plaquer un peu plus contre lui, Rogue, caressant toujours ses fesses rebondit d'une mains, lui demanda en lui chuchotant à l'oreille:

-Et maintenant à votre tour. Pouvez-vous me rappeler ce que j'ai exigé de vous dans mes lettres?

Sentant brusquement l'angoisse l'envahir en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, elle devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour distraire son professeur, pour ne pas avoir besoin de répondre à cette question.

Alors, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, peut être parce qu'elle se trouvait à cet endroit, elle mordit légèrement la peau du cou de son compagnon, en espérant seulement lui prouver qu'il y avait bien d'autre chose à faire.

Après que ses dents se soient enfoncer quelques peu dans la chair de Rogue, elle entreprit de l'embrasser avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Cependant, quand sa lèvre inférieur effleura les dents de l'homme, elle ressentit une douleur dans celle-ci. Rompant le baiser, elle put percevoir le gout reconnaissable de sang dans sa bouche, tandis que sa lèvre ne cessait de la picoter. Retirant rapidement son bandeau pour constater les dégâts, elle retrouva en face d'elle, un homme couvert sur la bouche d'un rouge vif qu'elle savait, après avoir essuyé sa lèvre, être son sang.

-Mais qu'est...? Commença t'elle en essuyant une deuxième fois sa lèvre, qui profondément entaillé, continuait de couler et avait apparemment déverse généreusement son liquide sucré dans la bouche de son professeur.

-Sortez d'ici TOUT DE SUITE! S'écria subitement Rogue en face d'elle, alors que celui-ci avait plongé son visage entre ses mains, l'air totalement paniqué.

Ariane, surprise d'un tel retournement de situation, s'empara rapidement de ses affaires qu'elle avait laissé sur une chaise au coin de la pièce et traversa la salle à grande enjambé sans un regard vers son directeur de maison apparemment en proie à un grand déchirement.

Mais alors que sa main s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée de la chambre, quelque chose de lourd, un corps puissant s'abattit sur elle la faisant chuter violemment au sol sous le poids de son agresseur qui ne pouvait être autre que son directeur de maison: Severus Rogue.


	8. Devenir Calice

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ariane, pour se protéger avait naturellement fermé les yeux pendant la chute, toutefois, elle les avait réouverts en entendant la respiration haletante de son professeur lui murmurer à l'oreille:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je suis désolé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Était venu ensuite une horrible douleur au creux de son cou, alors que, à quatre pattes sur le sol, son professeur avait déchiré avec une facilité déconcertante le dernier sous vêtement qui lui restait avant de la prendre sauvagement d'une seule traite. Des vas et viens la faisaient ciller, pendant que Rogue était toujours plongé dans son cou et qu'étrangement ses forces la quittaient à une vitesse folle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Pro...professeur Rogue..., balbutia t'elle en sentant ses bras trembler sous son poids et ses paupières se fermer. ...S'il vous plait.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Aussitôt l'homme se redressa. Totalement surprit, il se retira et tourna le visage maintenant blafard d'Ariane vers lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ayant cessé toutes ces actions en reconnaissant la voix de sa jeune élève suppliante il devait se persuader, que ce qu'il avait d'abord considéré comme une femme voulant passé un agréable soirée, puis comme une proie était en réalité une des ses élèves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il avait retiré son bandeau avant de se précipité sur elle, ce qui lui permit de reconnaître aussitôt la mine épuisée qui se tenait devant lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Mademoiselle Tribette?! S'égosilla t'il en avalant la dernière gorgé de sang qu'il venait de lui prélevé ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-MMhh... Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, totalement épuisée pendant que son sang continuait de coulé dans son cou par les deux petits trous que lui avait fait son professeur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"D'ailleurs celui-ci réfléchissait à mille à l'heure, humectant les dernières gouttes du délicieux nectar qu'il avait sur les lèvres, une seule solution lui vint alors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Avoir son élève, ainsi devant lui, entre la vie et la mort ne lui laissait qu'un seul style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Il avait bu trop de sang pour qu'elle ne survive s'il la laissait, et encore trop peu pour faire d'elle un vampire, ce qu'il ne souhaitait à personne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Pour la sauver, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, il devait faire d'elle sa calice, et pour cela le rituel était long et plutôt douloureux pour les deux êtres. Mais après tout, Albus Dumbeldore ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué une des ses élèves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Passant rapidement un coup de langue pour refermer la plaie dans le cou d'Ariane, le maître des potions, s'empressa d'ouvrir ses propres veines du poignée en un léger coup de crocs et de porter cette blessure à la bouche de la jeune fille, qui n'eu en retour qu'un haut de cœur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Buvez! Lui ordonna t'il alors qu'il la secouait pour éviter qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, ce qui aurait entraînez au mieux sa mort ou pire sa transformation en vampire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Quand enfin les premières gouttes de sangs atteignirent le fond de la gorge d'Ariane, le professeur en fut le premier informé, ressentant au fond de lui même une bourrasque de vent défaire tout sur son passage, alors qu'une seconde plus tard un sentiment de vide s'installa profondément dans ses entrailles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Fermant les yeux quelques instants pour s'habituer à cette sensation très peu agréable, il n'eu qu'un seul but en rouvrant les paupières sur sa jeune élève, toujours très faible qu'il tenait dans ses bras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Essuyant avec précaution tout le fin corps de celle qui allait dorénavant partager sa vie, il prit soin de la rhabiller chaudement avant de la glisser sous les draps et de s'allonger sur le coté. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A cause, ou grâce cela dépendait des avis des vampires, de ce lien qu'il venait de créer entre eux, il ne pouvait s'éloigner de sa nouvelle conquête, même pour quelques minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Cependant, le maître de potions le savait très bien, il avait plus ou moins deux heures devant lui, pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Deux heures pendant lesquels la jeune fille allait grandement souffrir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Comme souvent, il eu raison. Ariane ne fit que de gémir et se tordre de douleur entre les draps, suppliait quelqu'un de l'aider, les yeux toujours clos. Malheureusement, personne ne devait rien faire pour elle, son corps était entrain de changer, pour devenir plus performant dans certains domaine et supprimer d'autres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Enfin, au bout de deux heures et demi d'attente interminable où il n'avait pu sortir du matelas, il dût réveiller la petite créature qui dormait toujours profondément à coté de lui. Dans la normalité, la calice qu'elle était aurait dût se réveiller seule au bout de deux heures pour, comme l'exigeait le lien, réclamer la morsure de son vampire ainsi que son corps. Mais comme l'avait bien compris Rogue, rien ne serait normal avec Ariane Tribette comme calice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Et pour tout dire, il y était surement pour quelque chose, lui ayant prélever un peu trop de sang que recommander pour construire les premiers partie du lien de calice, la jeune fille avait bien entendu besoin de plus de sommeil pour récupérer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mais, le lien entre calice et vampire était une chose complexe et bien réglé qui se mettait en place naturellement après la première morsure. Il devait être compléter rapidement pour combler au mieux les deux créatures, surtout le vampire, qui sans cela continuait à ressentir ce sentiment de manque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Mademoiselle Tribette? Mademoiselle Tribette, répéta Rogue en secouant doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille avant que celle-ci n'émette des grognements de mécontentements. Il faut continuer de solidifié le lien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Quel lien? Marmonna t'elle plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller ce qui laissait apparaître à Rogue sur son cou la récente trace de ses crocs, ce qui d'ailleurs, ne l'aida guère à se passer de sa demande./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Son sexe se tendit aussitôt sous les draps, pendant qu'il continuait d'examiner avec intérêt les traces de morsure qu'il avait laissé sur la jeune fille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Le lien vampire-Calice, Tribette. Vous vous sentirez mieux une fois qu'il sera complet, lui affirma t'il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, rumina encore Ariane en se tournant cette fois-ci sur le coté, ne laissant à son professeur que son dos pour seul intérêt. Laissez moi dormir, ajouta t'elle en baillant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Navré très chère mais cela va être impossible avant que vous ne me laissiez solidifier le lien, assura Rogue en se saisissant doucement mais fermement du corps de la jeune fille qu'il positionna sous le sien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Laisse moi! S'écria Ariane en se débattant, ce qui prouva au maître des potions qui lui restait encore assez d'énergie pour subir une deuxième morsure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Lui attrapant les mains pour les plaquer sur le matelas, il se dépêcha ensuite de saisir ses lèvres ce qui calma aussitôt la calice perturbée. Relâchant toutes pressions Ariane se laissa faire et en demanda même à son vampire, en lui enserrant le cou avec affection./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Le professeur fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'enfoncer le plus délicatement dans sa nouvelle compagne, car il le savait, maintenant que son lien allait être renforcer il allait ressentir de plus en plus tout ce qu'elle vivait. Néanmoins, comme le lien l'exigeait, il devait mordre à nouveau la jeune femme après qu'elle ai atteint l'orgasme, ce qu'il fit./p 


	9. Souvenirs d'une nuit

Quand le professeur de potions se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il eu bien du mal à se souvenir de la rude nuit qu'il venait de passer. Mais étonnamment surprit de se trouver enlacer à cette étrange petite créature, qui cachée sous une épaisse couche de cheveux roux, ne laissait rien paraître de son visage, il se força à faire rapidement remonter des souvenirs.

Il se rappelait très nettement de sa venue, comme tous les mois, à cet hôtel, ainsi que sa rencontre avec une femme, qui au touché lui avait semblé être plus que convenable et qui, comme il l'avait demandé, avait porté elle aussi un bandeau.

Mais la suite de la soirée resta encore flou pendant plusieurs minutes. Pourtant, allongé ainsi dans son lit, l'homme aussi bien que le vampire qu'il était, se sentaient extrêmement bien et même en quelques sortes soulagé d'un poids, même si il ne savait pas encore lequel.

N'osant toujours pas bouger, alors que la petite femme dormait profondément sur son torse nu, il s'efforça de revenir encore plusieurs heures en arrières afin de comprendre au mieux sa situation, qui en sorte était quelque peu gênante.

Soudain, un gout sucré lui revint sur les lèvres et la vision de ce moment ne tarda pas non plus à remonter à la surface. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de ce gout si délectable dans sa bouche, le vampire put aisément savoir comment il l'avait obtenu.

La jeune femme l'avait mordu. La pauvre innocente ne pouvait pas se douter que ce geste représentait un grand manque de respect pour la créature de la nuit qu'il était. Comment, cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux auraient pu deviner que mordre un vampire, même lors de jeux sexuels, était tabou, et que cela remettait en cause la dominance de celui-ci? En plus de cela, comment aurait-elle pu savoir que Severus était un tel monstre, lui qui tentait depuis des années de le cacher de tous?

Maintenant qu'il se remémorait parfaitement la scène, il l'a revit parfaitement, voyant très nettement son ego bafoué qui avait déclenché chez le vampire une réaction immédiate que le professeur aurait pu contrôler rapidement si...si cette femme ne l'avait pas embrassé!

Maintenant il s'en rappelait, ses crocs étaient sortis alors qu'elle l'avait mordu, et il aurait pu les rétracter aussitôt si la jeune impétueuse ne s'était pas emparé de sa bouche ensuite.  
Passant une des ses lèvres, dans l'excitation de l'instant, sur une des dents tranchantes du vampire la sorcière s'était coupée, et n'avait put, surprise, empêcher son sang de couler dans la bouche de son amant du moment.

Voilà pourquoi, dormait à coté de lui, une telle créature!

Comment le vampire aurait pu résister à une tel sang une fois que celui-ci avait extasié ces papilles et l'avait rendu tout à fait hors de controle.

Quelques jours avant cette soirée, il avait fêter(même si cela était un bien trop grand mot) sa 7 ème année en tant que vampire et sa 6 années d'absence de morsure sur humains. Il avait toujours réussit, lors de toute sa durée d'enseignement à Poudlard, à contrôler le vampire qui somnolait en lui et à n'éprouver aucunes tentations lors de contact avec ses élèves.

Il est vrai, que quelques fois, lorsqu'un d'entre eux, plus maladroit qu'intelligent, arrivait à se couper, l'odeur du sang ne lui ouvrait pas l'appétit. Mais, son caractère humain étant bien plus fort que son coté vampire, celui-ci l'emportait avec l'aide de sa raison, et réussissait à faire sortir rapidement l'élève avant de perdre le contrôle de lui même, ce qui en 7 ans d'enseignement n'était jamais arrivé.

Mais après tout, comment aurait-il pu résister et retenir le vampire qui était en lui, une fois que le sang chaud de cette maudite jeune fille avait coulé le long de sa gorge avec douceur.

Alors, oui, il devait se l'avouer maintenant il avait céder à la tentation, celle-ci avait été trop grande pour qu'il ne puisse y résister.  
Il avait bien tenté pourtant de contrôler le vampire qui était en lui, essayant de le canaliser pendant que la jeune fille fuyait sous ses ordres, mais il n'avait put le retenir plus longtemps.

Assoiffé depuis des années, et obligé de boire du sang d'animaux qui le répugnait un peu plus à chaque fois, le vampire n'avait put se refuser plus longtemps à une telle gourmandise qui lui tendait presque les bras.  
Alors, oui, dans un mouvement incontrôlé il avait bondit sur sa proie avec la ferme intention de recueillir en elle la moindre petite goutte de ce délicieux nectar qui la composait.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille collé à lui, respirant profondément à coté et à cet instant était toujours bien en vie.

Pourtant, il se souvenait avoir planté ses crocs dans la fine chair de son cou et d'y avoir but avidement. Il se rappelait aussi très nettement le gout si indescriptible qu'avait un tel sang par rapport à celui des quelques biches errantes qu'il pouvait trouver en forêt lors de chasse qu'il détestait pratiquer par ailleurs.

Il approcha doucement sa main froide des longs cheveux roux qui recouvraient le cou de la jeune femme et fut presque heureux, il ne savait pourquoi d'ailleurs, de découvrir au creux de son cou les deux petits trous qu'il lui avait laissé.  
Continuant de pousser les petites mèches, il réussit à entrevoir une de ses oreilles alors que celle-ci avait à présent la tête enfouit dans son oreiller.

Les souvenirs du vampire revinrent brusquement alors qu'elle semblait pester, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible, contre son cousin.

Il avait sauté sur la jeune fille, pendant que celle-ci, ses affaires à la main avait suivit ses conseils et tentait de s'enfuir de la chambre. Mais étant beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle, il l'avait sauvagement attraper et plaqué au sol, dans la position qu'il souhaitait.

Bougeant la jeune fille comme si il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, il l'avait forcé à se mettre à quatre pattes, lui offrant ainsi une accessibilité rapide à son sexe ainsi qu'a son cou. Déjà nu tous les deux, son vampire s'était empressé de la pénétrer avant de la mordre brutalement comme il était coutume habituellement pour un vampire célibataire, de traiter un proie.

Cependant, n'ayant pas mordu d'humain depuis longtemps, cela avait prit plus de temps au professeur de potions d'aspirer le sang de sa victime, qu'il comptait bien laisser pour morte après s'être sustenté.  
Mais, cela était sans compter, sur l'identité de sa viande, qui à peine consciente, réussit tout même à supplier son professeur.

Cette voix, qui avait retrouvé une sonorité sincère avait résonné comme un écho dans les oreilles du vampire et avait bouleversé le professeur qui a ce moment s'était mit en retrait.

Reconnaissant la voix, d'une de ses élèves et notamment celle d'Ariane Tribette une des ses dernières années, le maître des potions avait réussit à reprendre le dessus sur son vampire quelque peu sûr de lui, et l'avait arrêter juste à temps.  
Laissant ainsi devant lui, une jeune fille presque entièrement vidé de son sang, dans un coma, dont il le savait, elle n'allait pas sortir vivante.

C'est alors, qu'il reconnut la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans son lit: Ariane Tribette, Serpentard de septième année était à collé à lui. Elle semblait heureuse, un sourire désignait son visage.

Cependant ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Même si le vampire était la créature la plus heureuse du monde en pensant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à supporter le gout infâme du gibiers, le maître des potions n'était pas tout à fait du même avis.

-Albus va me tuer!


	10. Prostrés

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, alors que la vessie du vampire commente à faire des siennes qu'Ariane daigna enfin ouvrir les paupières. Elle se redressa doucement d'abord, toujours collé à son professeur et sursauta en voyant des deux grands yeux noirs qui l'observaient.

Sautant littéralement elle glissa et tomba sur le coté du lit avant que Rogue, impuissant devant la situation sur le temps de la rattraper.

-Ne paniquez pas Tribette je vous en pris, grogna le vampire en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez l'air souffrant.

-Je vais ... pas ... bien, balbutia t'elle en posant la main sur sa bouche avant de se précipiter dans les toilettes ne prenant pas même le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Attrapant rapidement la cuvette afin d'y plonger la tête, Ariane vida son estomac autant que le mettre, et ce qui a rejeté la dégouta encore un peu plus. Son reste de repas de la vieille à étrangement rouge, du sang se répendait dans l'eau après être le sort de bouche, et cela l'inquiéta grandement.

Mais rapidement son estomac était vide, et elle se dépêchait d'enlever sa vue de l'eau-de-vie en marchant un mécontentement sur quatre pattes vers le fond de la pièce.

De son coté le maître des cachots avait eu bien du mal à suivre et à comprendre les événements.

Toujours allongé, sa tête est énormément souffrante, et à fond il lui a valu trop bien la raison de son problème pour l'ignorer plus longtemps.  
Sa calice souffrait, et cela était inacceptable pour le vampire qui était en lui.

Dès que la douleur se forme un peu moins forte, il se leva et chancela jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
Apparemment lui non plus n'était pas en très grande forme.

Apercevant sa Calice prostrée dans une pièce de monnaie, il s'avance vers elle n'écoutant que son coté obscur, alors que les étoiles brillent dans ses yeux et que son équilibre restait approximatif.

Le vampire tendit les bras vers Ariane, qui enroulé dans la boule sanglotait silencieusement, mais également celle-ci se colla un peu plus au mur derrière elle dans le voyant s'approcher.

-Ne me touchez pas!

Rogue, ne tenant pas sur ses jambes, avait alors décidé de prendre place, enfin plutôt s'abandonner, à l'endroit où il se trouvait, sachant que s'éloigner de la jeune fille n'améliorait en rien ses maux.

-Qu'est ce que m'arrive? Demanda alors la petite voix d'Ariane qui n'osait pas tourner la tête vers son professeur habillé d'une chemise et d'un boxeur était assit maladroitement sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle.

-C'est sûrement à cause du lien ... grogna le vampire qui avait maintenant enfoncé son visage entre ses mains pendentif que sa migraine ne cessait d'augmenter et qu'il sentait dorénavant son coeur battre dans sa tête tel des coups de marteau incessants.

Ariane dût se corriger immédiatement pour retourner à l'hôpital qu'elle croyait pourtant vide.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, affirma t'elle en réparant la cuvette mais en restant néanmoins à coté de celle-ci.

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien?

Instinctivement la principale de la jeune fille passa dans son cou, et à sa grande surprise sentit sous ses doigts les deux petits trous qu'avait fait son professeur sur elle. Intriguée elle toucha doucement, plusieurs fois, passant et repassant sur les contours des petites plaies récentes qui présentaient à présent son appartenance.

Un coté d'elle, la vampire qu'y avait le mal à se tenir calme depuis le début, sentait très nette que la jeune fille a tenu à sa marque et cela le rendu anxieux.

-Vous m'avez mordu, affirma t'elle toujours en tournant un regard noir vers son professeur, qui baisse immédiatement la tête, désolé. Et vous avez ... ajouta t'elle en regardant son corps. Enfin ... sur un ...

-Fait l'amour, mademoiselle Tribette, oui, trancha Rogue ne voulant tourner autour du pot éternel. Je suis le premier navré, croiyez moi.

-Le premier navré vous dites, redea t'elle sèchement. Pourtant c'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus!

Le visage d'Ariane prenant tout à coup de teintes pourpres et la colère remplaçait la panique.

-Vous vous souvenez de tout alors?

-Malheureusement oui! Avoua t'elle en s'adossant aux WC tout en contemplant un air absent le mur en face d'elle. Il me faut de l'eau, affirma t'elle toujours sans un regard pour l'homme à coté d'elle. Je dois me rincer le visage.

Maladroitement Ariane tenta de se redresser, mais tout ce qu'elle a réussi à faire, ce fut de retourner une troisième fois son estomac. Elle a donc fait le renvoi rapide pour éviter de vomir sur son professeur, et plongea une fois dans sa tête dans la cuvette.

Le vampire, en profita aussitot pour s'approcher de sa calice, qui dans une telle position ne soit le repousser.  
Il passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de la jeune fille, restant ainsi à coté d'elle prêt à prendre dans son bras pendant qu'ils étaient finit.

Mais le vampire ne pensait malheureusement pas que la jeune fille qui avait fait Calice avait un caractère si fort. Une arrivée qu'Ariane était capable de se redresser au dessus de WC, elle s'éloignait de plus loin possible de son professeur en traînant son corps lourd sur le sol froid tout en hurlant.

-Lâchez moi! Vous êtes un monstre!

-Ne dit pas cela! Hurlaussit Severus sentant fils cœur glacé se serrer dans sa poitrine. Je ne suis pas un monstre! Tout est de votre faute après tout!

\- _MA_ faute, répéta t'elle éberluée d'une telle accusation.

-Oui, _Votre_ faute mademoiselle Tribette! A croire que vous êtes née pour moi tourmenter un peu plus. Vous êtes une vraie malédiction! Une malédiction que je dois supporter à vie dorénavant, souffla t'il en pinçant de nouveau l'arrête de son nez, tentant de reprendre son calme alors que les sensations d'agitations de sa Calice dans son lien le poussaient à la folie. Vous savez que vous vous éloignez de moi plus nous sérons mal tous les deux.

-Je ne comprend rien de ce que vous vous marmonnez, siffla t'elle sèchement en collant encore un peu plus son fils contre le mur. Et ça m'étonnerai bien cette chose que vous me dites. Je suis presque certaine, que m'éloigner à présent le plus loin possible de vous, _Serrait_ la bonne solution et _M'aiderai_ à moi sentir beaucoup mieux!

-Je croyais que vous vous souveniez de ce que l'on avait fait hier soir, Mademoiselle Tribette. Ou bien m'avait vous encore mentit? Après tout ça ne serait pas la première fois, Rogue Rogue alors, ils étaient toujours d'accord pour la mort à chaque bout de la pièce.

-Je me souviens très bien de ce que l'on a fait hier soir, _professeur_ , ajouta t'elle en grimaçant hautainement. Vous m'avez mordu, puis vous m'avez ... (elle déglutit difficilement, ayant l'impossibilité de dire le mot qui lui resta au travers de la gorge) ... deux fois durant la nuit. Ne vous imaginez pas que j'ignore ce que cela veut dire! S'écria t'elle en pointant du doigt un homme qui essayait difficilement de dissimuler un sourire moqueur. Vous êtes un vampire!

-Alors, reprit cal, Severus, vous savez donc ce que j'ai fait de vous?

-Vous avez voulu me tuer, j'ai résisté, alors ça vous a plu et vous m'avez violé, lança t'elle d'un souffle avant de se ratatiner encore un peu plus sur elle même.

-Je vois, se murmura t'il à lui même. Cela a confirmé ce que je pensais.

-Est que pensiez vous? L'interrogea t'elle immédiatement en penchant de quelques centimètres. Que vous étiez un monstre? Un vampire assoiffé de sang ?! Ou bien seulement un orgueilleux professeur de potions ?! Et ne parlons même pas de vos dérives sexuelles!

-Je pensais seulement, Mademoiselle Tribette, que votre mémoire, et pour ne pas vous énerver encore un peu plus, je dirais que cette cause de cette nuit; est défaillante. Mais je vous remercie pour cette analyse de moi même que je trouve, plutôt, pertinente.

Le fait que la jeune fille soit dans un état, n'aidait en rien le vampire à se calmer, mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes se défilaient, il sentait plus loin que lui d'autres envie et d'autres d'information qui d Une certaine manière d'aider à oublier ce sentiment d'inconfort qui l'habitait.

Mais le savait, la jeune fille savait que la jeune fille était présente, elle était sienne, et aussi cet engagement, même imposé, allaiter de la responsabilité et du besoin à satisfaire. Besoins qui commençaient sérieusement à faire voiture sans bouger il mettre apercevoir très nettement les marques récentes de ses dents dans une jugulaire palpitante qui l'attisait ..

Profitant du mutisme d'Ariane, alors que celle-ci-à-dire surprise d'une réponse, le vampire reprit la parole avec la ferme intention de calmer le jeu.

-Avantage de vous expliquez-vous qui a bien fonctionné la nuit dernière, Mademoiselle Tribette. Je dois d'abord faire un bref rappel de ce qui est considéré comme vampire dans ce monde. Toutes les bêtes à l'allure humaine, se nourrissant de sang par l'intermédiaire de deux canines rétractables est considéré comme vampire. Il ya trois sortes de vampire repartis dans le monde en ce moment, ceux qui ont conservé la même manière de vivre depuis la naissance de leur société, ce sont les vampires qui ont dit naturel, car ils se nourrissent de proies humaines chaque fois que le besoin de sentir et le détriment de vies innocentes.  
Cependant, ce genre n'existe quasiment plus car il est interdit par le ministère de la Magie de se vouer à une telle abomination. Seul le maître des ténèbres apprécie ce comportement sauvage, mais depuis qu'il a disparu, ces vampires ont été pourchassé et la plupart, tués.

Severus releva la tête pour tenter d'entrevoir la jeune fille à travers ses yeux, mais sa mine restait pâle et inexpressive.

-La deuxième catégorie de vampires sont les vampires _apprivoisés_ , ce qui veut dire apprivoisé en quelques sortes. Ces individus ont décidé de vivre comme les autres sorciers, et se nourrissent ainsi à d'autres à des poches de sang ou de bien de proies animales qu'ils se sont installés dans les forêts environnantes. Ainsi, ils sont inoffensifs pour les personnes qui les entourent. C'est ce que je suis, enfin, reprit-il en posant ses yeux sombres sur la jeune fille en face de lui, qui finalement daigna enfin le regarder également. C'est ce que j'étais jusqu'à hier soir.

La pièce était calme, et l'entendait seulement de temps à autre une lourde gouttes venant du lavabo s'écraser contre la faïence. Le vampire garda plusieurs secondes de ses yeux plongés dans l'immensité de ceux qui lui font face avant de reprendre ses explications sans pour autant décroché son visage.

\- Dorénavant, je fais partie des vampires de troisième catégorie. Les vampires avec Calice.

-Attendez, trancha t'elle en tentant d'accrocher à la baignoire pour s'asseoir sur son rebord. Vous voulez dire que ... Je suis ...

-Oui, reprit-il en baissant son regard, presque honteux soudainement. Vous êtes ma Calice.

-Je ne veux pas! S'exclama t'elle sèchement en redressant son menton maintenant qu'elle se soit assise sur le rebord de la baignoire elle se soit bien plus haut que son professeur toujours sur le sol, épuisé.

-Malheureusement, Mademoiselle Tribette, je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien, je souffre dans le dessinant un léger rictus sur ses lèvres fines. Et puis vous vous au moins ce qu'indique le terme Calice?

Ariane fit une petite moue qui voulait bien dire qu'elle n'en savait rien mais était trop fière pour l'avouer. Le vampire qui avait le temps d'accorder l'importance à cela, préférait rapidement ses explications.

-Un ou une calice, est un humain, qui après mûres réflexions (Ariane émit un léger gloussement) décident de passer le reste de sa vie avec l'individu, il est un vampire.

Un calice apport, outre de l'amour, de nombreux avantage à un vampire. Taisez vous! dit-il sèchement alors qu'il voyait sa jeune élève ouvrir la bouche. Le vampire n'est pas obligé de chasser pour se nourrir, ni d'enfermer cet horribles liquides dans les poches de sang,. En plus de cela, le sang d'un calice, devient un vrai nectar pour son vampire, et même même une obsession, cela rend le vampire inoffensif même en présence d'un autre sang humain, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait le cas pour un vampire _Tame._

-Alors, par un accident malheureux, je m'étais coupé la main dans votre cours, vous m'auriez fait sauté dessus?

-Non, répondit-il seulement avec un ton qui laissait place à la discussion. Je reprends, ajouta t'il avec un regard plein de reproche à Ariane qui a été interrompu. Une fois que l'humain est devenu Calice, sa vie change et son corps aussi. Il dégage une odeur différente, celle de son vampire que seul les autres créatures de ténèbres peuvent sentir. Ainsi le calice est marqué et il appartient exclusivement à son vampire. Un concurrent pourrait rendre un vampire fou et apporter des conséquences très graves. Un simple contact que le vampire n'a aucune autorisation et tout peut déraper très vite.

-Mais ça veut dire ...

-Vous n'aurez plus le droit d'approcher vos amis de sexe opposé, oui, affirma Rogue avant de continuer. Cependant, le vampire, même s'il exige une soumission totale à son fils Calice, sera tout de même très attentionné et veillera à ce que Calice soit heureux. Sans cela, le lien qui unit les deux êtres se faire douloureux, comme à l'instant.

-Un privilège? Quel lien? Demanda Ariane intriguée alors que le vampire la sentait se détendre.

-Lors du rituel, j'ai fait une partie de votre sang et je vous ai fait boire le mien, j'ai fait de vous ma Calice pour vous sauver et j'ai fait créé ce lien. Ce lien unit le vampire et son fils Calice, il permet au vampire de ressentir chaque humeur, chaque sentiment de sa Calice et oblige ainsi le vampire à prendre soin. Car si un des deux n'est pas heureux le lien se dégradé et fait souffrir l'autre.

-C'est tout alors? Demanda t'elle alors que son professeur a le droit d'avoir fini. Il suffit que je sois heureuse et vous le serez aussi?

-Oui, enfin vous ne serez jamais jamais ...

-Si vous ne quoi? Coupa t'elle en montant un peu le ton voyant le gêne du professeur face à elle, ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon.

-Comme je l'ai dit à l'heure, mais vous déjà déjà eu l'avoir oublié. Un vampire avec Calice est inoffensif car il se nourrit du sang de son Calice ...

-Je ne veux plus que vous me touchiez!


	11. Appréhender une nouveauté

Le teint d'Ariane avait viré à un vert cramoisi et son cœur avait loupé un battement dans sa poitrine si bien qu'elle manqua de tomber au fond de la baignoire derrière elle. Cependant, Severus qui avait perçu tout ceci, c'était levé avec une rapidité folle, impossible pour un humain normal, et avait saisit la jeune fille par la taille avant qu'elle ne heurte l'autre rebord de sa petite tête, qu'il trouvait dorénavant si précieuse.

Une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous deux ressentirent un profond bien être s'installé. Un chaleur douce et réconfortante envahir leur corps et réchauffer leur peau. Ariane devait se l'avouer, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur, elle aimait être là, dans les bras de cet homme qui l'avait à la fois énormément intrigué, et qu'elle avait parfois tant hait.

Le vampire qui vivait en son professeur était heureux aussi. Lui n'aurait rien souhaiter d'autre au monde, et même si Severus se maudissait lui même de n'avoir su se retenir, le vampire qui était en lui était ravi. Ravi d'avoir enfin obtenu une Calice et qui plus est, une jeune Calice, élève à Poudlard qu'il pourrait garder près de lui. Il comptait bien choyer sa nouvelle acquisition, lui offrir tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour son bonheur, mais il s'impatientait déjà de goutter à nouveau au gout délectable du nectar tiède qu'il avait eu dans la bouche la nuit dernière. Cela faisait pratiquement 8h qu'il n'avait rien bu, le lien n'était pas au mieux, et cela allait le rendre bientôt fou d'envie.

En résumé, même si les besoins du vampire commençaient à se faire sentir, les deux êtres étaient comblés, ainsi, leur buste l'un contre l'autre sans se dire un mot. Ariane semblait avoir tout oublié pour se consacrer à l'instant présent, enfin, ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, si Ariane n'avait pas aperçu les deux canines du vampires qui dans la précipitations étaient sortis à nouveau.

-Mademoiselle Tribette, s'éleva de nouveau la voix grave du vampire alors qu'il tenait doucement la tête de sa Calice contre son torse froid. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous en faire. Je le ressens dans le lien, et c'est vraiment très désagréable. Vous ne devez pas paniquer, je vais m'occuper de tout. Vous n'avez...qu'à vous laisser faire.

Alors qu'ainsi Severus pensait calmer la jeune fille et enfin s'apaiser lui même, il sentit son cœur glacé se serrer encore plus fort dans sa poitrine quand les larmes d'Ariane vinrent à couler sur sa peau, et que ces hoquets brisèrent le silence lourd qui pesait sur la pièce.

Ariane ne savait pourquoi, mais les mots de son professeur avaient résonné dans sa tête tel un maudit écho et cela l'avait bouleversé sur le champ.

Elle avait vu. Elle avait tout vu défiler devant ces yeux à ses mots. Comme si rien n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve et que le futur qui lui tendait les bras n'était que cauchemar.  
Elle s'était vue, enfermée dans une pièce avec ce vampire assoiffé de sang qui ne cessait de lui réclamer son précieux liquide.

-Oh, non, non s'il vous plait, supplia Severus en décollant la jeune fille de son corps avant de s'emparer de son menton et de le relever. Ne pleurez pas, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les larmes.

La gêne et la maladresse de son professeur réussirent à faire esquisser un léger rictus sur les joues humides de la Calice pendant que le vampire, essuyait avec douceur une grosse larme perlant sur sa peau rosée.

Toutes personnes censées admirant la scène aurait pu voir, mais surtout ressentir le profond sentiment d'amour qui régnait dans la pièce. Un homme au long cheveux noir, et au nez voûté regardait avec des yeux pétillants d'intention, une jeune fille perdue.

L'homme la tenait fermement, une main derrière son dos, mais sa paume reposait avec légèreté sur la colonnede la jeune femme dont de long cheveux roux cachaient le visage.

De son autre main le vampire serein, tentait gauchement de rassuré sa Calice en lui caressant mielleusement la joue. Un immense corps puissant, blanc, froid et à l'allure sombre contrastait parfaitement avec le petit être, frêle, mais étonnamment chaud, et resplendissant d'un couleur pétillante, qui se tenait dans ses bras.  
Une lumière venait de trouver ces ténèbres ou peut être était-ce l'inverse?

-Il faut que vous vous reposiez encore un peu, mademoiselle Tribette, assura finalement le vampire qui n'avait pu retirer ses yeux des deux bout de charbon flamboyants face à lui. Est ce que vous permettez que je vous portes, ou vous préférez toujours n'en faire qu'à votre tête et tenter en vain de marcher jusqu'au lit.

Bien qu'une partie d'Ariane hurlait à l'intérieur d'elle même d'envoyer paître son professeur, la jeune fille devait se l'avouer, la présence d'un tel corps près d'elle l'apaisait.

Pourtant, avant ce maudit incident, elle aurait préférer brûler en enfer que d'accepter l'aide de quelqu'un dans une telle situation, surtout si ce quelqu'un était son professeur de potions.

Mais maintenant, et surtout dans l'état de fatigue extrême dont elle se trouvait, elle ne put refuser, et pourtant n'avait pas encore tout à fait la force de le dire clairement. Alors, elle ne put offrir comme seule réponse un léger hochement de tête discret mais étonnamment révélateur pour le vampire.

En effet, de son coté, Severus se sentait beaucoup mieux, et voir sa Calice lui montrer enfin un signe d'une sorte de soumission, ne fit que le soulager un peu plus.

Ne voulant faire attendre son élève, et ayant surtout peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, il s'empressa de passer une des ses mains sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, et l'emmena avec une grande délicatesse jusque dans la chambre attenante.

Aussitôt qu'Ariane sentit le matelas sous elle et les bras de son professeur se retirer, elle se faufila entre les draps.

-Maintenant, il faut vous reposez, affirma Severus . Je reste ici, de toute façon je ne peux pas quitter la pièce dans laquelle vous êtes.

-Comment ça?

-Je vous expliquerai à votre réveil. Maintenant dormez, ordonna le professeur en prenant place dans un petit fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.


	12. Le vampire et lui

Même si Rogue avait promit à sa calice de ne pas bouger du fauteuil dans lequel il avait prit place, il avait bien entendu mentit, enfin qu'un peu.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il n'avait pas bougé, en réalité, l'homme qu'il était faisait qu'il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de savoir, jusqu'où pouvait-il aller sans ressentir un profond manque de sa Calice.  
Il s'était donc levé, quelques minutes après que sa jeune élève eu fermé les yeux.  
S'était rendu jusqu'à la salle de bain, et se trouvant en parfaite santé il avait entreprit de prendre sa douche.

Cependant, alors qu'il avait entamé le rinçage de son corp froid, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler de plus en plus, et les images d'une longue chevelure rousse à hanter son esprit sans cesse. Ne comprenant que trop bien ces symptomes, qui d'ailleurs ne cessaient de s'amplifier de minutes en minutes, il s'était empresser de sortir et de rejoindre le lit, où Ariane s'agitait également.

Il avait, au début, longuement hésité face à la jeune fille endormit dans un sommeil qui semblait étonnamment troublé. Il s'était demandé si cela venait du faite de l'éloignement ou si simplement Ariane faisait un mauvais rêve.  
Cependant, resté ainsi debout devant elle ne lui avait rien apporté. Et d'ailleurs son sentiment de mal être profond ne s'était en aucun cas apaisé.  
Voila ce qui l'avait décidé. Le vampire ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose en lui: Se coller à sa calice aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, espérant seulement la sentir s'apaiser, en plus de sa peau chaude sur la sienne.

Si Severus Rogue avait eu une meilleur solution pour échappé à cette situation il l'aurait bien entendu choisit, mais le bête nocturne qui s'agitait en lui ne comptait apparemment pas lui laisser le dernier mot.

Alors, comme il aurait pu s'en douter, il avait dut se contraindre à obéir à son propre corps qui inlassablement l'attirait vers celui de la jeune fille, sa Calice.

Sans un bruit et avec une grande délicatesse alors, il s'était glissé sous les draps prêt d'elle. Hésitant d'abord à la toucher, il avait finit pas caresser doucement les cheveux d'Ariane qui naturellement s'était détendue.  
Alors quand elle s'était retournée elle même vers son professeur et qu'elle s' était blottie contre lui sans même ouvrir les yeux, Severus s'était lui même sentit apaisé.  
Ainsi, il était bien. Aussi bien et serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Il avait passer deux bonnes heures ainsi, somnolant, la tête de la jeune fille sur son torse et l'odeur enivrante d'une shampoing à la pomme dans ces narines. Son réveil s'était fait léger et progressif quand à travers les fins volets quelques rayons lumineux traversaient, signe que la matinée venait de débuter.  
Sa calice n'allait pas tarder elle non plus à se réveiller. Aucun signe ne lui avait indiqué cela, il l'avait seulement su au fond de lui.

Discrètement, alors il s'était levé, et était aller s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas surprendre une nouvelle fois son élève au réveil.  
Il devait l'avouer, le premier contact avec sa Calice lorsque celle-ci était sortit de son sommeil de transformation, avait été plutôt désagréable et il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde reproduire un tel moment.

Mais contrairement à ce que le professeur aurait put penser, Ariane passa le reste de la journée à dormir, trop épuisé pour se réveiller seule, et Rogue dut patienter gentiment sans un mot et avait alors passé un long moment à réfléchir.  
A présent sa vie allait être tout à fait différente, et même si son coté à longues canines était ravi , le professeur et l'homme solitaire qu'il était, était beaucoup moins enchanté de cette intrusion dans sa vie.

Quand cette malédiction de vampire lui était tombé dessus, il s'était juré solennellement de ne jamais prendre un quelconque Calice se disant que cela ne serait qu'un poids de plus à porter, et qu'un vampire pouvait très bien vivre sans un réserve de sang ambulant collé à lui.  
Pourtant, malgré ses choix passés, il avait bien acquis une Calice et cela seulement pour lui sauver la vie.  
Il ne savait pas très bien ce que pouvait faire une des ses élèves, surtout une élève aussi caractérielle qu'Ariane dans une maison de joie et encore moins comment elle s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre. Elle n'était tout de même pas employé ici?

On ne pouvait vendre son corps à un âge si jeune tout en étant élève à Poudlard! C'était de toute évidence impossible!

Le professeur tourna alors doucement son visage vers la jeune fille endormit paisiblement à coté de lui, elle avait l'air sereine, un sourire léger faisait briller son visage à la peau légèrement dorée .

Comment une si jeune fleur pouvait avoir eu l'idée de fréquenter cet endroit?

Soudainement, il se renfrogna , serrant les dents tout en se rendant compte qu'il venait de prendre comme Calice, une personne capable de vendre son corps pour quelques pièces, surement pour s'acheter de quelconques vêtements.  
Il grinça des dents.  
Même si Ariane avait un visage agréable, et des courbes plaisantes, elle restait à ses yeux, une élève. Et pas n'importe quel élève: Têtue, désobéissante, exigeante, et autoritaire.  
Il n'eu même pas le courage de compter le nombre de retenue qu'elle avait accumuler durant ses années et souffla bruyant en comprenant qu'il allait devoir faire un long chemin ensemble. Cependant, une partie de lui, celle qu'il détestait profondément était plus que ravie, et cela le rendait incapable d'être malheur ou déçu. Le vampire l'empêchait même de partir hors de la pièce.

Cette fille allait le rendre fou!


	13. La calice et elle

Ils partirent de l'hôtel après qu'Ariane ne se soit réveillée et que Severus n'ait élaboré un plan. Il quitta la chambre le premier mais dût se résoudre à attendre Ariane devant l'hôtel, incapable d'aller plus loin sans sentir un manque cruelle dans les entrailles. Heureusement Ariane ne fut pas longue à le rejoindre, et ils marchèrent tous les deux, avec un écart de 5 mètres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, jusqu'au château.

Severus pensait que la meilleure solution était bien évidemment de parler de ce qu'il avait nommé un _Accident_ , à Dumbeldore et qu'ensuite ils aviseraient. L'idée ne paraissant pas mauvaise, Ariane l'avait suivit sans discuter.

Bien entendu, elle avait eu le droit, à son réveil, à la question de son professeur qui avait voulu savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, prise de court elle avait prétexter une envie pressante et en revenant de la salle de bain, avait changer de sujet en le questionnant sur les choses à appliquer durant le trajet.

Alors, durant ce fameux trajet Pré-au-Lard -Poudlard, elle se demandait bien s'il fallait mieux lui dire la vérité: soit que rongé par la curiosité de savoir si son professeur entretenait une relation secrète, elle s'était introduite dans cet hôtel, ou bien mentir et lui raconter qu'elle travaillait ici, chose qui la rabaisserait énormément aux yeux de son professeur.

-Venez, chuchota Severus devant elle en lui désignant les escaliers derrière la gargouille qui menaient au bureau de Dumbeldore.

Perdue loin dans ses pensées elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient déjà traversé tout le château. Passant devant son professeur de potions en baissant le regard, elle ne remarqua pas la lueur jaunâtre qui passa brièvement dans les yeux du vampire quand celui-ci sentit le parfum délicat de sa Calice.

Severus, enfonça plus profondément ses ongles dans la pierre du pas de la porte pour se ressaisir et ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de se décider à suivre Ariane. Si le vampire qui l'habitait était si capricieux, sa future vie avec elle s'annonçait complexe.

-Entrez, annonça la voix de Dumbeldore derrière la porte à laquelle Ariane venait de frapper. Ah Severus, et... Miss Tribette..., ajouta t'il en fronçant les sourcils l'air perplexe. Il y a un problème?

-Il se pourrait que oui Monsieur, avoua le professeur de potions en refermant la porte derrière lui l'air grave.

Il poussa Ariane à faire quelques pas dans la pièce afin de se rapprocher du bureau du vieillard, et se planta à coté d'elle, se battant contre lui même pour ne pas la toucher et affolé son vampire.

Dumbeldore devant le ton de son professeur avait préféré prendre place à son bureau tout en ne quittant pas des yeux ses deux invités. Bien entendu il était au courant de l'appartenance de Severus depuis le jour où un autre vampire l'avait mordu sur ordre de Voldemort, et à présent il n'était jamais très serein quand Rogue venait le voir pour lui parler des élèves qu'ils trouvaient trop impertinents. Seulement, Dumbeldore n'eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, que Severus s'avança doucement vers Ariane, et d'un mouvement lent, découvrir son cou du col de cape qu'il l'avait forcé à ajuster.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au directeur pour comprendre, seulement il ne laissa rien transparaître et s'adossa en silence dans son grand fauteuil en caressant sa barbe et en gardant ses yeux sur la marque de morsure qu'avait son élève.

De son coté, Ariane frissonnait au léger contact des doigts glacé du vampire dans son cou et s'empressa de remettre correctement son col une fois sa main éloignée.  
Severus, lui, serra fortement son autre main contre lui et fit tout son possible pour éviter que des pulsions vampirique ne s'emparent de lui.

-Je vois, finit par murmurer Dumbeldore tout en passant à nouveau une main dans sa barbe. Il semblerait que tu es changé d'avis Severus...

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis! Le coupa t-il  
Un silence impregna quelques secondes la pièces avant qu'il ne rajoute en regardant presque avec mépris Ariane: C'est un accident.

Albus prit le temps de réfléchir avant de faire asseoir Ariane qui semblait avoir perdu sa fougue et son franc parlé habituelle.

Severus, lui, s' essaya sans invitation au préalable devant un Dumbeldore muet.  
Il fallu que Rogue raconte toute sa soirée dernière pour qu'enfin le directeur ne pose ces mots:  
-Il semblerait que votre bonheur soit le résultat d'un enchaînement de coïncidence suivit d'un simple dérapage.

-Mon bonheur? L'interrogea Rogue avec des grands yeux.

-Eh bien oui, pour un vampire la seule façon d'être réellement comblé c'est d'avoir avec lui un autre être de chair comme calice. Dumbeldore inclina légèrement la tête vers Ariane qui lui rendu un léger sourire timide et gêné.

-Je ne vous croyais pas capable de raconter de telles sornettes Albus!Avoua le vampire visiblement a cran.

Étrangement Ariane sentait la colère montée en elle également. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise pour tenter maladroitement de chasser ce sentiment qui ne venait de nul part, mais rien ne fonctionna.

-Comment voulez vous que je sois heureux? Moi qui est perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher et qui suis à présent un de vos patins! Je ne voulais pas d'une calice et je n'ai pas changé d'avis! Je ne veux pas d'une poche de sang se promenant toute la journée derrière moi en me suppliant de lui accorder de l'attention!

\- Oh elle n'aura sûrement pas besoin de vous le demander, vous lui donnerez de vous même, Severus, le coupa Dumbeldore comme pour rassurer Ariane qui semblait de plus en plus mal.

En effet, elle sentait ses entrailles se serrées doucement dans son ventre. Ayant l'impression qu'un mal inconnu affectait tout l'intérieur de son corps sans pour autant la faire désagréable souffrir.

Sans que rien ne l'annonce, son ventre se mit soudainement à grogner bruyamment dans la pièce. Les deux professeurs tournèrent immédiatement leur regard vers la jeune fille qui pencha la tête sur son ventre comme pour se persuader que ce bruit venait bien d'elle.

-Il va falloir reporter cette petite discussion à plus tard, affirma Dumbeldore avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il semblerait qu' Ariane ne soit affamé. Je ne pense pas vous apprendre Severus, qu'un ou qu'une Calice, mange doublement pour nourrir à son tour le vampire.

-Non, grommela Rogue, Je le savais déjà. J'avais simplement oublié, ajouta t'il en emmenant Ariane hors du bureau.

Même si il venait de passé la nuit ensemble, et avaient fait bien plus que dormir, le professeur de potion ne se montra pas plus affectueux qu'a l'habituel.

Il emmena sa Calice jusqu'au cuisine au sous sol, l'a fit assoir, et demanda aux elfes de lui servir tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle commença par une tarte entière aux poulet, puis réclama une énorme coupe de glace aux trois saveurs différentes. Les elfes se firent un véritable plaisir de la servir et elle ne réalisa qu'à la fin du repas, une fois tous les plats vides devant elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais autant mangé de sa vie.

De son coté, Severus, avait entrepris de laisser sa Calice quelques minutes seule dans les cuisines pendant qu'il irait faire quelques léger rangements dans ses appartements et notamment dans son laboratoire. Il avait bien compris qu'il allait devoir faire une place dans ses affaires et dans sa vie pour accueillir sa Calice, cependant, il était hors de question que celle-ci ne touche aux fioles dans son laboratoire.

Pourtant, une fois passé la porte de la cuisine, il ne put faire un pas de plus. Comme devant l'hôtel, il semblait y avoir devant lui une force invisible qui à la fois lui bloquait le passage et le tirait en arrière, vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Ariane.

C'est donc prostré qu'il attendit à coté de la porte que sa Calice ne finisse son repas.

Pour Ariane de l'autre côté de la porte, une assiette remplit de minuscule gâteaux multicolore devant elle, tout était différent. Contrairement à son professeur, elle ne ressentait rien qui pouvait lui faire passé un mauvais moment. Plus son estomac se remplissait plus un sentiment de bien être l'entourait.  
Cependant, enfin seule avec elle même puisque les elfes de maison ne prononçaient que peu de mot, elle repensa à la soirée peu ordinaire qu'elle venait de passer.  
En tentant de s' en souvenir, elle se rendit compte que certains moment lui avait échappé. Elle se rappelait très bien l'hôtel, son stress une fois allongé sur le lit et la morsure. Pourtant une fois celle ci réalisé, il n'y avait qu'un trou noir dans son esprit jusqu'à son réveil au lendemain matin, son professeur habillé et assit sur un fauteuil, elle, nue dans un lit à peine recouverte par les draps et deux trous nets dans le cou.  
Rien d'autre ne lui revenait.


	14. Nouvelle vie

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8a0850500a3e943c80a3f5e62b2afa5"Après avoir attendu sa calice derrière la porte des cuisines, Rogue avait décidé de l'emmener dans ses appartements. Il lui était désagréable de la savoir dans les couloirs à la mercis de n'importe style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ariane avait découvert une pièce principale avec quelques meubles anciens mais surtout beaucoup de livres poussiéreux. D'ailleurs, son professeur lui avait stipuler de ne pas y toucher et d'éviter de fouiller dans ses affaires. La chambre quant à elle, semblait tout aussi triste et austère, les murs aux tapisseries vertes foncés, et les rideaux noirs masquaient la fenêtre et assombrissaient réellement la piè style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pour le moment vous dormirez ici, dans mon lit et avec moi, lui avait affirmé Rogue en pointant le matelas. Et ce n'est pas négociable. Vous devez rester près de moi, et sachez que cela ne me réjouit pas du tout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="351c3d7ece7e84efd4a25c9e53416061"Avant même qu'Ariane n'ai pu posé la question, il ajoutabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je vous donnerai un livre sur les relations calice-vampire où vous pourrez trouvez toutes vos réponses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80ce5a50556f8825a0d5c0b779876da3"Elle était à présent assise seule dans le grand canapé froid de son vampire. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était là, regardant le mur en tentant vainement de se remémorer la nuit dernière, pendant laquelle elle avait perdu son innocence mais surtout sa liberté. Enfin, en réalité, elle ne savait pas très bien en quoi consistait la vie avec un vampire et avait vraiment hâte que son professeur ne lui donne les fameux ouvrages consacrés à ce sujet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e00fc290a7ad664ce5219315b98194d"De son coté, Severus redoutait plutôt ce moment et tentait en quelques sortes de le retarder le plus possible. Il avait peur de la réaction qu' allait avoir sa jeune calice, car il savait pertinemment que cela l'affecterait, et il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. De plus, il était plus nerveux et plus tendu depuis qu'il avait une calice, ce qui ne l'aidait en rien. Tout l'agaçait, le faite qu'il se voit presque imposé une personne, de plus, une de ses élèves, dans ses appartements, mais surtout dans sa vie; le faite qu'il ne puisse lui faire aucun mal, même minime; le faite qu'il allait devoir être toujours au petit soin pour elle, mais aussi surtout, l'incapacité qu'il avait à la quitter plus d'une dizaine de minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d465dc28d07fe2b038fc6be79567b1a9"Ainsi, il avait donc ramener dans le salon les quelques copies qui lui restait à corriger, et depuis deux heures n'avait prononcer un mot, n'y poser un regard à sa calice assise à un autre bout de la pièce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59a14e0ce2fb6c95575464776d406ed7"Il sentait bien que celle-ci se questionnait, mais, elle ne souffrait pas, et se sentait tout à fait bien, ce qui lui permettait de travailler tranquillement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d5f1456a161b95680f1dad386177372"Pourtant, il savait bien que les jours à venir, mais surtout les heures à suivre allaient être mouvementées. Il savait pertinemment que bientôt, son coté vampirique allait prendre le dessus, lui réclamer un contact avec sa calice et cela l'inquiétait. Il se demandait comment allait réagir Ariane lorsqu'il s'avancerait vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, ou bien l'embrasser, car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle ne paraissait ressentir aucuns besoins liés à sa nouvelle identité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="831a1dc3a99e7355c7a0e47405fc9f4b"Néanmoins il ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce sujet, il devait d'abord s'occuper d'organiser leur nouvelle vie pour qu'ils puissent réussir à se séparer quelques heures le plus rapidement possible. Il n'était pas mécontent qu'Albus l'ai dispensé de quelques cours, mais il savait qu'il tournerait rapidement en rond si il ne faisait rien d'autre que préparer quelques potions dans son laboratoire et corriger des copies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8a0d5eb45d2e2e65de659e6785c5ec6"Il était plus de 15h quand il termina la correction de son dernier contrôle , Ariane avait fini par s'endormir dans le canapé au fond de la pièce. Naturellement, sans même y réfléchir, il fit très attention pour ne pas la réveiller, et s'avança même pour la couvrir d'un légère couverture. Cependant, même si il savait que s'était son coté vampire qui le poussait à agir ainsi, une idée typiquement Severus lui traversa l'esprit et ne put y renoncer. Il avait la folle envie de se plonger dans une préparation de potion, un philtre de la mort exactement, il aimait l'odeur de cette préparation et cette capacité à voir la mort dans un flacon. Ainsi, il commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier menant à son laboratoire personnel en priant pour qu'il ne ressente rien dans le lien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bcacb86ccef56314c326dd4105185cf"Les premières marches, il ne se passa rien du tout et cela continua lorsqu'il franchit la porte. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir si lui même ressentait le moindre malaise, mais tout était normal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be1ca56137bf0ee904e1f78593d1a4a"Seulement à l'étage du dessus, une fois que Rogue avait commencer à plonger le premier ingrédient dans son chaudron, Ariane s'agitait dans son sommeil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6c9b505aedb30be64801b60b507f777" Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit quelque chose lui secoué le bras ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd5cf69715becbae0f9f3964283c03a4"- Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous Miss Tribette! S'exclama Rogue à coté d'elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6613240661727e93f2e54011d36b67d9"En l'apercevant, ainsi, pencher sur elle avec un regard inquiet, elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, cherchant juste un peu de réconfort, car maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, elle sentait tout le mal qui la rongeait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63550d94e0f820e7b35fb55689d9feff"Rogue essuya un léger mouvement de recul mais il était déjà trop tard, sa calice l'enserrait de ses bras fins et encore brûlants. Il ne voulu réfléchir, il ne voulait pas savoir si ainsi avec elle il se sentait bien, car en réalité la vérité lui faisait peur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f04e047da79d1b7c597a40de37b4ba2c"Cette embrassade ne dura pas longtemps, seulement quelques secondes, juste assez pour qu'Ariane de son coté se rend compte de ce qu'elle faisait et ne le relâche immédiatement en s'excusant. Ses joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre quand elle le regarda se redresser et défroisser ses vêtements./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e95b73fdc73c13eeedfb1f3be9ebc0e2"-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda t'elle finalement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc1b3db71ed1a100cc89dc9f31b6a083"-J'ai voulu préparer une potion au sous-sol pendant que vous dormiez, mais à peine avais-je commencer à plonger la première queue de rat que déjà vous avez commencé à vous sentir mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d732d231526e0a762f25aa4174a2e82"-Comment le savez-vous? L'interrogea t'elle encore en se levant elle même du canapé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc669d3e4aebea76250e338a89f48a58"-Je l'ai ressenti dans le lien. Vous savez, ajouta t'il en voyant le regard perplexe de la jeune fille, le lien qui unit le calice à son vampire. Je ressens tout de suite si vous êtes mal, et je ne suis en paix que lorsque vous allez bien et êtes heureuse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be3eae9db907b1d6f3dab21e625b781b"-Ah...fit Ariane en comprenant que son professeur était maintenant directement relié à tous ses sentiments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9c755b10448ece2265cd0f8797fc62b"-Sur ceux, puisque vous allez mieux et que j'ai un chaudron sur le feux, il serait judicieux que vous me suiviez jusqu'à mon laboratoire. Sans ne rien toucher! Indiqua t'il en posant son pied sur la première marche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f593ea21d29c103b608b5e582b57841"Ariane le suivit sans un mot, en réalité, elle ne savait pas très bien quoi faire pour se rendre utile et laisser sa liberté à son professeur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91d9b69bf9ab5476382761ba452acdc0"Elle suivit donc les demandes de celui-ci, en allant s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, s'accoudant à la table sous elle en observant son ancien professeur plonger un à un avec une très grande précisions les ingrédients près de lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aea1befcc991dbcee0a158e75397907"Cela dura une bonne demi-heure, avant que la jeune fille ne s'endorme à nouveau, la tête dans ses bras sur la table. Ainsi, Rogue pouvait travailler tranquillement, et pourtant il se hâta à terminer sa potion pour ensuite porter sa calice dans un endroit plus confortable. Le vampire en lui avait du mal à supporter l'idée que sa Calice soit obligée de dormir sur une table si peu accueillante et cela à cause de ses choix égoïste. Si il avait était un bon vampire, il aurait allonger sa calice dans un endroit confortable et serait rester près d'elle jusqu'à son réveil. Mais tiraillé entre son vampire et lui, il lui était difficile de réfléchir pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, faire cette potion n'avait été que pour son propre intérêt et cela pour son plaisir; aussi il avait totalement délaissé Ariane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="225fd0ab660283e0f73767df2cb04444"Il s'approcha donc d'elle, positionna ses bras doucement sous son corps pour la porter le plus délicatement possible. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume pour lui et prit la plus grande précaution pour ne pas frapper un de ses membres contre un mur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d440357d087c6d4970c094ecbddcd7b"La jeune fille apparemment épuisée ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Elle était trempé de sueur et son corps entier était brûlant. A coté d'elle, il restait la trace de la nuit courte qu'avait passé son vampire, mais il devait être partit depuis un petit moment déjà car le lit était glacé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fcdca79ff670c69c0137065b2c08d4a"Dans la cuisine, Severus se cramponnait durement à la table de la petite cuisine. Il avait quitté délibérément sa calice et voilà qu'à présent son vampire le lui faisait payer. Il avait réussit à prendre une douche dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la cuisine plus rien n'avait été. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler de façon incontrôlable et dans son esprit ne figurait plus qu'une seule chose :Le visage souffrant d'Ariane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de242104953cbe00d03541cb691b8fd"Il avait voulu ne pas céder à cet appel, tenter maladroitement de combattre ce manque en ne bougeant pas. Il pensait qu'en restant loin de sa calice, peut être avait-il une chance que le lien s'affaiblisse et qu'ils puissent enfin se séparer au moins quelques heures. Mais son coté vampire n'avait rien voulu entendre, et ses doigts nerveux avaient fini par empoigner la table en bois devant lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa53d6e06ced39579e8db6a8352eaf9c"Finalement tout avait cesser quand Ariane aussi sonnée que lui, avait fait son apparition dans la cuisine, s'asseyant doucement à la table qu'il avait réussit à lâcher. Tous les deux, avaient alors tenter de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8d73e5524da21e40bb77d2f029387a8"-J'ai beaucoup dormi non? Demanda t'elle en se servant dans les mets divers qu'avaient apporté les elfes de maison sur la dîtes table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0867ad2f59e5be79d09dc39e6574df7b"-Plus de de 16h. Avoua Severus en ne laissant rien paraître. C'est très commun chez les calices, vous avez besoin de plus de sommeil pour récupérer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13b04ae7ab6d78e8f49488dde5df03d2"-Récupérer de quoi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b541b80c361482880f71a17963ecfb0d"A ces mots, Severus se rendit compte de sa bêtise. En effet il n'avait pas encore donné à sa calice le livre sur leur relation et donc elle ne connaissait rien des rituels vampire-calice. De plus, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui expliquer de lui même que plusieurs fois par semaine ils allaient devoir avoir des relations plus qu'amicales et qu'au court de ces relations il allait devoir la mordre pour sucer un peu de son sang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2f23405b10c51a82c75d9f1e1b38fc4"Pourtant même si il redoutait ce moment, il avait hâte qu'Ariane accepte ces conditions pour qu'enfin il puisse répondre à tous ses besoins de vampire qui d'heure en heure devenait de plus en plus présents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2ce31bdcf2f4a0ea3f44371a733db4c"-Vous connaîtrez tous les détails de notre nouvelle...relation, un peu plus tard dans la mâtiné si vous le voulez bien, essaya t'il de se défendre. A présent, il faudrait que vous alliez prendre une douche et malheureusement pour nous deux, je suis obligé de rester près de vous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a802fed01aff1f42a5dc7f4eb61ebacb"A la grimace qui se dessina immédiatement sur le visage de sa calice, et à la gène qu'il ressentit dans le lien, il se pressa d'ajouter;/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b32fddf1193618ec07b146b3fa658b0"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai assis sur le lit dans la chambre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf35ee856f927fec1d7e54cae7c1579c"En effet quelques minutes plus tard, Severus se trouvait assis sur un bout lit et regardait par la minuscule fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Il y avait fait ajouter un léger filtre sombre pour filtrer les rayons du soleil et ainsi ne pas se sentir éblouit tout en ayant un peu de luminosité. Ariane n'avait rien à trouvé à redire quand à la façon dont se comportait son professeur avec elle, après tout, elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était elle même. Quelques fois, elle croyait que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, et qu'elle se réveillerait d'un moment à l'autre dans le dortoir aux cotés de son amie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a3368ff344bf3811e343300d5daf76e"Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, pendant que l'eau coulait sur ses fins cheveux, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu ces amis. Ils devaient terriblement s'inquiéter et.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fdc339f0dfa6b7ee60ba14250b6c0a8"-AH!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bee2c19e1c04d4e63cdc99f498069cd8"Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu se rincer correctement les cheveux, elle avait glisser sur un coté de la baignoire servant de douche et s'était retrouvée allongé dans celle-ci, une douleur lui saisissant l'arrière du crane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaa9b08c9718c9e944e8e09ccf855ef0"BANG!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ec58c3be7442f97e1e0403e868b5c60"La porte de la salle de bain sembla exploser et aussitôt son professeur, affolé, apparu près d'elle. Sonnée mais encore bien consciente, elle tenta de cacher son corps de ses mains, gênée, mais alors que le professeur la regardait avec appréhension, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son cou, réchauffer ses épaules et cesser sa course sur son ventre. Le regard de Rogue changea instantanément et s'assombrit jusqu'à ne plus distinguer ses pupilles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea7dbf4880fcfa758cc990cf56117d4"N'êtes pas si bêtes qu'elle en avait l'air, Ariane, s'empressa de se redresser pour tenter de sortir de là tout en ne quittant pas le visage de son vampire qui semblait lutter contre lui même. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0755cbe14e0366b408f1cdac9157bc92"-Je vais me débrouiller toute seule, assura t'elle une fois débout alors que de fin filets de sang continuaient de lui courir sur le corps. Vous pouvez retourner dans la chambre peut être.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="565a11df3659bfd81fb021c991a789e8"-Ne soyez pas sotte Tribette! Grogna t'il après avoir secouer sa tête et avoir retrouver un semblait d'iris marron. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87396cceb9543131f3c143af95ef35f7"Il tendit ses bras et se saisit de sa jeune calice. Du sang coulait sur ses vêtements, mais Severus faisait tout pour ne pas penser à cela. Il avait aussi arrêter de respirer car l'odeur du sang sucré de la jeune fille lui titillait fortement les narines/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad441b60a8c6df5d4e1f41e9a4902214"Avec difficulté, car ses bras ne voulaient plus la lâché, il déposa Ariane sur le lit et recouvra son corps nue et taché de sang de la couverture. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3bba46bef94c5657694ea3bed817fe2"-Je vais chercher Pomfresh. Vous avez interdiction de bouger d'ici! Ordonna t'il en se retournant une dernière fois vers elle avant de franchir la porte et de la claquer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deb3feafa718e125602b4ab4a79ed842"Elisabeth, épuisé par le sang qui s'échappait d'elle, et les fortes émotions qu'elle venait de vivre, avait les pupilles lourdes, seulement, elle ne réussit pas à un seul instant à fermer les yeux ayant trop peur que son professeur ne revienne seul et affamé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaabc118180a9b74c95fcc184ac4eee9"Finalement après une dizaine de minute, où le sang de la jeune fille avait commencé à tremper les draps sous elle ,elle entendu la voix aigu et affolée de l'infirmière./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6478f5a702e199e8a7535254ccd8bc48"-Mais bon sang Severus, que fait cette jeune fille chez vous?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f155fce37dce3680248b16dcfb806cf3"-Soignez la, nous discuterons de ça ensuite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c06828c854701d6a76824ee1522dd064"Puis une porte claqua, et Elisabeth devina que Rogue était ressortit de l'appartement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af23d286d0f8c089969c941bfd7d48fe"Madame Pomfresh franchit la porte d'un pas hésitant et quand elle aperçu Elisabeth elle se précipita sur elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b2ca0e7980b75ee208f4a65f130ad1"-Mon dieu, mademoiselle Tribette, vous vous n'êtes pas loupé cette fois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f53c78f807d7dcb20a0756f3fb99e1eb"Pomfresh ne posa pas de question sur la tenue très légère que portait la jeune fille, n'y sur l'accident. Severus avait déjà dû tout lui raconter. Elle soigna la jeune fille qui arborait une belle entaille derrière le crane à base de sortilèges et d'onguents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7f64b497a6ec4eaa61e3f8dedbb75a6"-Tous cela devrait disparaître d'ici trois jours, en attendant ,éviter les frottements sur cette partie du crane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5b3a4eb28fc2fd96d90c147b4e22466"Elle disparu ensuite en soupirant et referma la porte derrière elle après avoir nettoyer les draps d'un coup de baguette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c649a67375b1d40486535ca88fbe1cf"-Ah Albus vous êtes là! Entendit Elisabeth derrière la porte qui se trouvait être très mal insonorisée. Est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi une jeune élève se trouve dans les appartement d'un de ses professeurs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="382738c650582c351d2906c674dc9462"-Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit fort utile Pompom, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oubliette./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a24ae9c0020af36b19d419f98501819"Albus expliqua ensuite qu'elle se trouvait ici pour soigner une plaie de Severus et que comme toujours elle avait extraordinairement bien fait son travail. L'infirmière, légèrement désorientée, se contenta de cela et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot de plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c31af314e6298e825c73fd529d896dd9"-Je croyais Severus que vous aviez déjà tout dis à Mademoiselle Tribette sur la relation Calice-vampire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ed34866251c7ad747fdba5016f4bcaa"-Je n'y arrive pas, je redoute sa réaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd6f325c26e7f4ce528d41da6d886962"-Et cela me force à oublietter Pompom ce qui me déplaît fortement. Si vous aviez fait comme tout vampire, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de soins de la part d'une autre personne que vous, ajouta Dumbeldore. Mais enfaîte, depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas bu ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="372bcdd2e74a4cbf062bc89fc9fed2d2"-Depuis que je l'ai faite calice, dit Severus d'une voix qui semblait évoquer une certaine souffrance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ee26227add80b3561f06cf666e91690"-Si vous ne lui expliqué par rapidement sa situation et ce que cela implique je serais obligé de le faire moi même Severus, assura Dumbeldore d'un ton très sérieux, en attendant vous avez interdiction de sortir d'ici. Vous allez être de plus en plus à cran et sensible, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un autre accident./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c8214f18a4db9426bd3f78a219b32da"Et la porte de l'appartement claqua de nouveau laissa un silence pesant derrière elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e1cc3eaa5332c1212745791b132d5b5"Quelques minutes plus tard, deux coups furent porté à l'entrée de la chambre, Ariane en était certaine, s'était son professeur qui revenait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="703a9454664c0edcfed02ee4c43218d9"-Entrez, murmura t'elle seulement encore inquiète de son attitude face au sang, d'ailleurs Rogue semblait s'en inquiéter aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50c80bd76269f0a343474aaaa34f8636"-Vous saignez encore? Demanda t'il en passant juste sa tête dans la pièce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04f6fcac2e6c34c3a7240e904b640b91"Elle fit non de la tête et Rogue entra aussitôt. Il contourna le lit, et alla s'asseoir face à la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1fb0df44cbdfcd999960736a4ea451e"-J'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose Mademoiselle Tribette, commença t'il avec un voix à peine audible. Je préférai que vous ne m'interrompiez pas et que, s'il vous plait, vous fassiez tout pour ne pas paniquer, vous affolez ou tout chose dans ce genre là./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c57f8d3cd768c1d86210bbde6776524"Il y eu de nouveau un silence pendant lequel il paraissait atteindre une réponse de sa calice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b20d324400317c58f99fc69a2dc7070"-D'accord, répondit-elle en hochant la tête malgré qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a05324c80d98c75d2054bf2c5452cac"- Bien, dit-il en se raclant légèrement la gorge; maintenant que vous êtes ma calice, je vais devoir vous dire ce que cela implique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d412e14a023c730c35f06e131103f582"Elisabeth se redressa dans le lit en tirant la couverture sur sa poitrine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4c1a41308a3b09e9bc75aaad336aa94"-Une relation Calice-vampire est censé rendre le vampire inoffensif pour toutes autres personnes même en présence de sang, mais pour cela, la relation Calice-vampire doit suivre quelques...conformités./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad0d838b5f777f92fb4d9450ddd0a551"-Quelles conformités? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ff12e707afe94c6eecd9f84f7b6fd0c"-Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre! Grogna le vampire qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Le rôle de la calice, est de donner régulièrement de son sang à son vampire et uniquement à son vampire. Le don se fait par morsure, le plus souvent au cou mais si le vampire à une envie ailleurs, il peut tout a fait mordre une autre partie du corps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32ed4fffbc8c5e87d328c4d66a1a980d"- Vous allez me mordre?!S'inquiéta aussitôt Ariane qui malgré ce qui lui avait dit Rogue ne pouvait se retenir de légèrement paniqué à l'idée d'une telle morsure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f7f985e368c49bfeb7a325deca2216f"-Vous n'en faites vraiment qu'à votre tête! S'exclama soudainement le vampire en se retournant vers elle. Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre c'est déjà bien assez dur comme cela! Et arrêtez de paniquer je ne vais pas vous manger et cela m'angoisse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a86d954b6b6baf20901da7b2451d1241"La jeune fille essaya de se calmer en calant sa respiration mais tout cela était compliqué depuis que les images de Rogue la mordant tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="797ba5c1626cc618dc32d79be3e009e5"-En plus je vous ai déjà mordu... chuchota t'il en se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Vous avez encore les traces dans votre cou, je le sais car ça fait deux jours que je l'ai regarde se refermer doucement. Je les ai fait le soir où vous êtes devenu ma calice. N'y toucher pas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="845b3182aebdaf0f5f05efad151f66bc"Mais trop tard, Elisabeth curieuse avait déjà posé ses fins doigts dessus. En effet, deux trous lui scindaient la peau à gauche dans son cou, son professeur disait vrai. D'ailleurs celui-ci était resté assis au bord du lit mais avait à présent plonger sa tête entre ses mains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7608681abe9ba12efda1491f4f94cc5a"-Arrêtez d'y toucher Tribette!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d671a5ff6199feaa37b6bfacdb6bc59b"-Mais bon sang professeur, que c'est-il passé cette nuit là? S'exclama t'elle en retirant sa main. Je ne me souviens de rien!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="179af025dbfa9f1504215653b08649fd"-Je vous ai mordu pendant que je vous faisais l'amour comme toute relation calice-vampire normale! S'écria à t'il sans bouger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d5276a83f891670560e8c1dff484af3"Elisabeth resta bouche-bée de la nouvelle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db095ce48ac748de6fd48aee5bbc9bb7"-Vous êtes contente?! C'est ce que vous vouliez entendre!? C'est la façon doit vous auriez aimé savoir comment doit se passer la relation Calice-vampire? Que vous allez devoir avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi et vous laissez mordre plusieurs fois pas semaine?! Hein!? Vous êtes vraiment une sale petite effronté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f3817645de0bdb79827c6032c5efe8"Il se leva, contourna le lit et partit quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un épais livre qu'il lança sur le lit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e25917b13f3c96ccb36d0f01c11fec6d"-Voilà, toutes les réponses sont là dedans! A présent débrouillez-vous!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92fa49fadca1e04e2adf61db199cf564"Il claqua la porte et Elisabeth ne le revit pas de la journé style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	15. Questionnement, espoir et tentation

Elle parcourra le livre de fond en comble sans jamais louper ne serait-ce qu'une seule ligne. Elle n'avait jamais lu un bouquin aussi rapidement et avec autant d'attention. Tout y était intéressant car tout l'à concernait à présent.

A quelques moments tous cela lui semblait impossible, et elle ne s'imaginait pas passer toute sa vie avec son professeur-vampire comme il y était indiqué dans le livre " _Calice et vampires, tous les détails d'une relation unique"._

Elle avait tout appris, le faite qu'il existait à présent une sorte de lien entre eux, un peu comme un fils qui les reliait et que toutes les émotions de l'un passait à l'autre, surtout celle du Calice, à travers ce cordon. Le but premier d'un vampire était de renforcer ce lien et de rendre sa Calice heureuse pour que lui même le soit. Le lien pouvait être renforcé mais tout aussi bien, fragilisé par les actions de l'un ou de l'autre, une séparation trop longue des deux corps, ou bien les sentiments ressentis. Si tout cela allait trop loin, le lien pouvait être rompu et entraînait la mort de tristesse, le plus souvent de la Calice.

Ariane avait frisonner à cette ligne en se disant que jamais elle n'allait pouvoir se séparer de son professeur. Immédiatement de l'autre coté de l'appartement elle avait entendu un pot d'encre s'écraser sur le sol en un bruit sourd, et tout cela fut suivit d'un grognement profond de Rogue qui semblait à bout de nerf.

Une fois qu'elle n'avait plus entendu de bruit, elle avait reprit sa lecture pour y apprendre un peu plus sur la relation que devait avoir un vampire et une calice pour être heureux et fortifier leur lien.

Les deux êtres pouvaient apparemment vivre dans un bonheur total si tous les deux entretenaient une relation complice, si ils avaient des rapports sexuels réguliers où la Calice se laissait soumettre à son vampire, et si les apports de sang au vampire par morsure étaient au minimum de deux fois semaines. La calice devait se soumettre totalement à son vampire qui en échange lui assurait une grande protection et des soins.

En effet, Ariane apprit que les vampires étaient des êtres extrêmement protecteur vis à vis de leur calice qui étaient leur réserve de sang et donc ainsi leur moyen de survivre.

Ainsi il ne fallait mieux pas s'attaquer de quelconque façon à un Calice afin d'évite la colère d'un vampire qui pouvait être, dévastatrice. Beaucoup de vampire avait été condamné par le ministère de la magie après avoir agresser des sorciers.

Depuis, les ministères obligeaient chaque calice à porter un bracelet spécial et facilement reconnaissable par les autres sorciers et le nombre d'accidents avait apparemment baissé de moitié.

Les vampires n'avaient pas toujours vécu après des sorciers. Auparavant, ils vivaient en communauté dans des contrées reculées. Ils se rendaient que de rares fois dans les villages Moldus et sorciers pour y trouver des proies et des calices. Cependant, au fur et à mesure des siècles les sorciers et les Moldus avaient passés un accord avec les vampires. Ils les avaient intégrés à leur monde en échange d'un cesser le feu.  
Le calice et le vampire ne vieillissaient que d'une année tous les dix ans. De plus le couple devait se rendre tous les ans au ministère de la magie pour quelques contrôles.

Ariane referma le livre quelques secondes plus tard et étrangement la seule question qui lui venu, fut de savoir comment se nourrissait les vampires sans calice.

-Les ministères envoie à chaque vampire deux poches de sang humains par mois, avoua Severus en entrant soudainement dans la chambre ce qui surprit Ariane.  
Il portait dans ses mains un plateau remplit de divers plats encore fumants. Il le déposa sur les genoux de la jeune sorcière et s'essaya dans un coin de la pièce sur un fauteuil de cuir.  
Voyant qu'Elisabeth n'osait pas le quitter de yeux il dit  
-Vous avez faim.  
A ces mots, Ariane sentit son estomac gronder famine.  
\- il faut manger, ajouta encore une fois le vampire en lui montrait le plateau des yeux.

Ariane hésitante, admira les différents plats avant de s'emparer de sa fourchette.  
Elle mangea les deux premiers plats avec appétit et sans un mot. Severus ne bougeait et vérifiait avec sérieux que sa Calice se nourrissait bien.  
A la fin du deuxième plat, Ariane s' avoua totalement rompu mais Severus n'était pas de son avis.  
\- Il faut que vous mangiez plus que cela Tribette.  
-Pour que vous puissiez me sucer le sang, trancha la jeune sorcière en repoussant le plateau au bout du lit. C'était délicieux professeur, mais je ne peux rien avaler.  
Severus qui avait été vexer par la réponse, s' était lever et avait récupérer le plateau d'un geste mauvais.  
-Ne croyez pas que je vais vous mordre si vous n'en avez pas envie, s' exclama t'il avec un ton froid. Vous devez manger pour au moins être en bonne santé et vous remettre de votre blessure maladroite. Si vous aviez lu le livre correctement vous auriez su qu'un vampire ne peut pas forcer son calice si celui-ci n'est pas totalement d'accord.

Il claqua ensuite la porte derrière lui.  
-J'ai très bien lu ce stupide bouquin! Cria Ariane à son ombre.  
Elle se leva et entra dans la salle de bain avec la ferme attention de se rafraîchir avant de reprendre cette maudite conversation avec son vampire.

Elle passa un rapide coup sur son visage ainsi que sur son corps blanc et remit ses vêtements qu'un Elfe de maison avait du laver.  
Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, fraîche et rassasiée. Elle se sentait agréablement bien dans son corps, mais torturée dans son esprit. Son professeur était contrarié et elle le savait au fond d'elle, elle en était la raison.

Quand elle passa la porte de la chambre elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était ni même le jour. Elle passa une main sur le derrière de son crane en repensant à sa chute et c'est au même moment que Rogue entra dans son centre de vision.  
-Que faites vous là Tribette? L'interrogea t'il un livre a la main. Pomfresh vous a prescrit du repos.  
Dans sa voix se trouvait un étrange mélange d'inquiétude et de colère.  
Ariane sourit en se rendant compte de cela. Son professeur s'inquiétait pour elle et s'était bien la première fois.  
-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle Tribette?  
-Non, bien sur que non professeur, mentit -elle en le contournant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé principal.  
Aussitôt Rogue vint se placer devant elle en croissant ses bras d'un air coléreux.  
-Je me repose là, s' exclama t'elle. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester allongée dans le lit toute la journée. Mais en parlant de journée, quelle heure est-il?  
Il observa la pièce a la recherche d'une horloge qu' elle trouva au dessus d'une étagère. 18h15.  
Elle était restée toute l'après midi couché à lire et à présent elle n'avait qu' une envie, en discuter.  
-Combien de temps allez vous pouvoir tenir sans me mordre ? Demanda t' elle soudainement alors que Rogue lui avait tournée le dos pour repartir à ses occupations.  
Il se stoppa net dans sa course et tenta de répondre sans se retourner.  
-Peut être deux ou trois jours, mais; il marqua une courte pause, je vais devenir de plus en plus...héritable.  
-C'est à dire? Demanda Ariane qui en réalité connaissait la réponse grâce au livre.  
-Si vous voulez vraiment savoir continuer comme cela.  
Puis il reprit sa marche vers la porte de son laboratoire et y disparu jusqu'au dîner.  
Les deux créatures ressentir d'ailleurs le manque de l'autre pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent mais aucun n'osa bâcler sa fierté pour le bonheur de l'autre.  
Finalement au moment du dîner, Ariane comptait bien remettre le sujet sur la table.  
-J'ai lu que la morsure est le plus souvent précédée d'une relation...sexuelle, commença Elisabeth en essayant d'être la plus directe possible. Alors je voulais savoir si vous pouviez - je ne dis pas forcément que c'est ce qui devrait se passer- me mordre seulement. Enfin je veux dire...  
-...J'ai très bien compris,la coupa Rogue.

Il marqua un silence austère tout en dévisageant sa calice. Au fond de lui il sautait de joie, il allait enfin avoir un peu de sang, enfin seulement si il réussissait à ne pas l'effrayer durant les dix minutes qui allait suivre car il le savait, Ariane n'allait pas en rester là avec ces questions.

-Et donc? Demanda t'elle en dévisageant elle même son professeur. La réponse est?

Cette jeune fille devenait de plus en plus agaçante pensa fortement Rogue en fronçant les sourcils, pourtant il savait que sa seule chance d'avoir un peu de sang était d'être gentil, prévoyant, et doux avec elle pour la mettre en confiance.

-Oui mademoiselle Tribette, je peux vous mordre sans qu'aucun baisé, n'y autre gestes sexuels ne soient échangés.

Ariane hocha la tête tout en plissant les yeux, signe de réflexion.

-Mais, commença t'elle toujours les yeux plissés, je vais avoir mal?

Severus se retint de se pincer l'arête du nez et de soupirer profondément. Maintenant il se posait vraiment la question de savoir si oui ou non elle avait lu le livre.

-Je crois que la réponse est écrite page 57 du livre que je vous ai donné ce matin, dit-il seulement en tentant de rester le plus neutre possible.

-Oui oui je sais, mais je préfère vous posez la question directement. Je l'ai lue de la première à la dernière ligne, mais je n'ai pas confiance. Les livres peuvent mentir.

-Et vous avez plus confiance en moi que dans un livre écrit par des vampires eux mêmes? S'étonna t'il en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui.

-Vous devriez apprendre quelques choses Tribette, tout le monde peut mentir...

-Et un vampire à son calice aussi? Le coupa Ariane avec un regard de malice.

-Si c'est pour le bonheur du calice ou bien pour le protéger, alors de toute évidence oui.

-Mais pour cette fois, vous ne pouvez pas me mentir sur la douleur causé ou non lors de la morsure, puisque cela ne me protégera pas et ne me rendra pas heureuse?

-Bien sûre que non, et puis de toute façon la morsure d'un vampire à son calice est indolore et peut même être agréable si le vampire s'y prend bien.

Rogue se doutait déjà de la question suivante. Sa calice allait forcément lui demander si lui savait si prendre, et pourtant, il faut presque déçue de la voir acquiescer, se lever et rejoindre le canapé dans la pièce à coté après avoir prit un livre sur son étagère. Elle ne voulait donc pas savoir, elle qui semblait si curieuse.

Il débarrassa la table où sa Calice n'avait pas pas encore assez mangé à son gout, et alla la rejoindre dans la pièce principale. Un feu y crépitait joyeusement et Ariane semblait l'apprécier puisqu'elle changea de place pour s'en rapprocher.

-Vous avez froid? Demanda le vampire au fond de Rogue sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Savoir que son calice avait froid ou faim était là la plus importante préoccupation d'un vampire et cela parfois même contre leur gré.

-Non non par vraiment, j'aime juste sentir la chaleur du feu près de moi, ça me réconforte en quelques sortes.

Rogue haussa légèrement les épaules et alla lui aussi s'asseoir dans un des canapé pour y faire un peu de lecture. Pourtant, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Le faite que la calice lui en demande plus sur la morsure signifiait d'une quelques façons qu'elle y était prêt, ou du moins elle y réfléchissait activement, alors pourquoi était-elle à présent silencieuse. Assise en face de lui, les genoux repliés et posés sur l'accoudoir, il avait une parfaite vue de la courbure de ses fesses qui lui rappelait la nuit à l'hôtel. C'était une belle jeune fille, il pouvait être fière d'avoir une telle calice, lui, le professeur de potions au nez tordu.Néanmoins, son caractère typiquement Serpentard n'avait d'égal et c'est avec ce trait de personnalité bien encrée que Severus allait devoir se battre.

-Vous ne voulez rien savoir d'autre sur la morsure? Finit-il par demander en reposant son livre sur ses genoux.

Ariane de son coté, tournée vers le feu, ne leva même pas son nez de son livre qu'elle venait à peine de commencer.

-Non.

Rogue aurait préféré mille fois un oui, car Ariane n'avait à aucun moment parlé de l'excitation qu'ils ressentiraient mutuellement lors de la morsure. Si elle avait lu tout le livre comme elle le disait, le vampire se souvenait qu'un paragraphe entier y était consacré. Alors pourquoi n'avait -elle pas posé la question, elle qui semblait tout à fait contre des relations entre eux.

Mais non, sa calice ne semblait pas être au courant, ou bien tout simplement, elle avait accepté cette condition. Mais le vampire au fond de lui n'était pas tranquille, car, quand elle accepterai la morsure (il espérait le plus tôt possible), et qu'il passerait à l'acte, elle allait peut-être se trouver effrayée d'avoir un vampire , complètement attisé par un feu brûlant à l'intérieur de lui.

Cependant le professeur eu bien du mal à continuer de réfléchir quand sa calice devant lui se leva et entreprit de retirer son collant.

-Il fait vraiment chaud à cette place, avoua Ariane sans penser au vampire qui la regardait avec insistance sur l'autre canapé.

Elle retira le vêtement gris en coton et le posa au pied du fauteuil où elle reprit la même place, mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus de collant pour cacher la base de ses cuisses, ainsi qu'une partie de ses fesses.

Ariane se sentait bien ainsi, sa jupe recouvrait son intimité, mais la peau de ses jambes pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes. Cette sensation était si agréable qu'elle sursauta quand un livre se referma brutalement dans le fond de la pièce. Rogue venait de cesser sa lecture, et s'était levé de façon furieuse.

-Il est tard, vous devez aller vous reposer Tribette, annonça t'il d'un ton froid en s'avançant vers le feu pour l'éteindre d'un coup de baguette.

-Mais, il n'est que vingt et une heure...protesta t'elle.

Mais le vampire semblait décidé à ne pas céder, il se planta devant le canapé, lui tendant le coulant du bout des doigts.

-Allez, Tribette, au lit.

Le visage de la calice s'effondra et une mine totalement inquiète prit place. Ariane avait vu rouge avec cette phrase.

-Vous..vous n'allez pas...Balbutia t -elle en osant bouger.

-Non, je ne vais n'y vous mordre, n'y vous toucher, cette nuit, arrêtez de paniquer comme ça, j'ai la tête qui va exploser, la gronda le vampire en passant une main sur son front en plissant les yeux de douleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisabeth se trouvait debout, ses collants à la main, devant le lit. Son professeur lui avait ordonné de s'y allonger et d'y dormir avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Loin d'être fatiguée, elle avait tout de même suivit les ordres, s'était déshabillée et avait enfiler une des chemises de son vampire, (seule vêtement qu'elle avait trouver pour passer la nuit), et s'était faufiler entre les draps glacés.

De l'autre coté de la porte se trouvait un Severus Rogue bouillonnant. Il tournait et tournait en rond dans la pièce cherchant désespéramment quelques choses pour lui changer les esprits.

Cette petite peste ne se rendait même pas compte de son comportement et posait à moitié nue devant lui. Mais comment pouvait-il continuer de résister, il se le demandait lui même.

Elle allait devoir se laisser mordre et cela assez rapidement si ils ne voulaient pas dépérir tous les deux.

Rogue entra dans la chambre deux bonnes heures plus tard, une fois calmé et son livre terminé.

Il pensait qu'Ariane dormait à présent, et qu'il allait pouvoir se coucher tranquillement à coté d'elle, pourtant il se trompait. La jeune sorcière n'avait pas fermé l'œil, ayant trop d'énergie pour replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Son professeur lui infligeait le rythme de vie d'une Calice fortement utilisée par son vampire, mais elle, n'avait aucune source d'épuisement durant la journée. Impossible donc pour elle de dormir avant plusieurs heures.

C'est ainsi qu'elle entendit son professeur rentrer dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit de quelques centimètres les yeux, ayant trop peur qu'il ne la voit et ne la réprime. Cependant, ses yeux étaient juste assez ouverts pour apercevoir correctement le vampire de l'autre coté du lit, sans un mot, il retirait un à un ses vêtements, commençant par le léger foulard noir autour du cou qui cachait le blanc immaculé du col de sa chemise. Il le déposa bien droit sur le siège dans le coin de la pièce, et commença à déboutonner sa redingote aux milliers de boutons. Cela semblait presque interminable et les yeux de la jeune fille se faisaient de plus en plus souffrants. Mais une fois terminé, Elisabeth oublia bien vite la douleur, ainsi en chemise blanche et avec son pantalon noir, le professeur de potions n'avait plus rien d'austère, mais plutôt un coté incroyablement séducteur et même...

-...sexy, laissa filet entre ses lèvres la jeune calice, qui immédiatement, ferma les yeux, simulant un sommeil profond.

Rogue qui avait forcement tournée l'oreille en passant avoir entendu un murmure, haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il étant tant qu'il dorme un peu, retira rapidement sa chemise, puis son pantalon, et s'installa dans les mêmes draps que son ancienne élève. En redressant la couverture qu'il avait fait glisser du corps de sa calice, le vampire s'aperçu que celui-ci avait sur elle une de ses chemises. Dans un grognement de mécontentement, il se tourna vers le coté et ravala sa salive. Il lui était impossible de réveiller et de gronder la jeune sorcière près de lui, ce qui l'agaçait profondément.

C'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient réellement ensemble, car les nuits dernières, assommée par son état nouveau de Calice, elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait dormit près d'elle. D'après le livre, les vampires étaient obligés de rester près de leur calice durant leur sommeil pour veiller à ce qu'aucun cauchemar ne viennent leur faire du mal. En quelques sortes, Ariane en avait déduit que c'était pour cela que les vampires ne dormaient que très peu.

Elisabeth, de son coté, avait également tourné le dos à son vampire, en espérant que celui-ci n'aurait pas la main baladeuse, ou même pire, les crocs.

Pourtant il n'existait pas en elle, une quelques sortes de répugnance envers son professeur. Non, il avait toujours été juste (surtout envers les Serpentard) et elle n'avait jamais redouté un de ses cours de potions. Et puis, il lui était arrivée, de rare fois, lorsqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, lors de ces moments étranges où l'esprit divague, d'imaginer son professeur nu. Oui, rien que d'y repenser elle sentait ses oreilles rougir contre son oreillers. Penser à cela alors que l'homme en lui même se trouvait pratiquement nu à quelques centimètres d'elle, c'était...

-Je sais que vous ne dormez pas Tribette, s'exclama soudainement le vampire qui sur le dos avait croisé ses bras sous sa nuque.

Elle ferma brutalement les yeux, toujours de dos à son vampire et répondit immédiatement d'une voix sincère.

-Détrompez-vous, je dors.


	16. La choc qui causera sa perte

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00b2ec1a2dc2cdd675205ccf873ed422"Ariane fut réveiller le lendemain matin par un grognement sourd près de son tympan. Clignant des yeux avant de bouger quelques peu sa tête sur son oreiller dur, elle râla bruyamment avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Néanmoins c'était sans compter sur la voix grave au dessus d'elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b122ec1b5df3243b7630b6de7b89fdb6"-Pour la deuxième fois Tribette, réveillez-vous!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eca68d8fce65efcb740d5a13560f742"La situation apparu tout de suite dans sa tête. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait réveillée, elle pouvait tout à fait sentir la peau d'un homme sous sa tête ainsi que sous sa main. Elle dormait sur son professeur!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72e77f92d0a483a99f349dd0a0ebdee6"Dans un sursaut brusque, elle se redressa d'un coup et dans la rapidité du choc, se retrouva assise sur le sol au pied du lit. Au dessus d'elle, elle découvrit son professeur comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son torse dénudé laissait apparaître de joli courbes à la fois finement tracées et sculptées par quelques muscles saillants. Deux jolis tétons, pointaient en direction du plafond et se trouvaient entourés d'un joli rond de peau sombre. Redresser sur ses coudes,l'homme avaient des bras aux muscles forts et tendus qui étonnèrent grandement la jeune fille. Mais où pouvait-il bien mettre de tels formes sous ses vêtements habituels. Le draps qui, tombé avec la jeune calice, avait découvert le bas du ventre du vampire, permettait ainsi de voir un léger chemin de poils sombres sortir d'un boxer que l'on apercevait à peine sous le tissu blanc qui restait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a71a778ff29eec6fdde970e412ac8e23"-Vous êtes surement la fille la plus maladroite que je connaisse Tribette, soupira Rogue en regardant sa calice assise sur le sol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dcd03f1884915fbea03617ca6aef940"Elle avait gardé sur le dos la simple chemise qu'elle lui avait emprunté dans l'armoire. Cependant, elle ne couvrait pas grand chose de son intimité, puisque le vampire pouvait tout à fait distinguer les deux jolis tétons de la jeune fille sous le fin tissu. Et puis, pauvre folle qu'elle était, elle n'avait rien garder sur ses fesses à part une simple style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A cause de cela, il avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Ses pulsions de vampires n'avaient fait que lui ravager le cerveau sans jamais s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas énormément dormi, passant de pulsions cruellement sexuels à dépressions profondes. Il avait résisté pendant des heures en la regardant dormir, convoitant son corps qui se soulevait doucement puis se rabaisser dans un souffle léger. Il avait penser toute la nuit à la position que pouvait prendre la jeune fille pour que sa douleur et son envie soient atténués. Elle, sans se soucier de rien, avait dormit sur le coté, lui exposant ainsi son dos, mais également ses petites fesses rebondies. La vampire avait alors penser que si elle s'était endormi sur le dos, tout aurait été différent, néanmoins après réflexion, il aurait put voir toute la nuit sa poitrine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd53ab4f42c26c4fd05de0f7a417dc61"Finalement, il avait fini par lui tourner le dos lui même pour ne plus être tenter par son corps fin. Pourtant, cela n'avait en rien apaisé ses tourments. L'odeur délicat du sang sucré de sa calice avait fini par envahir la pièce, le rendant presque fou. Il avait fermé les yeux de toutes ses forces, cramponné le matelas pour s'empêcher de bouger, et avait plonger sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne plus la sentir. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard il avait été contraint de se lever et de se réfugier dans sa salle de bain. Il ne pouvait plus rester à coté d'elle sans ne pouvoir la toucher, s'était un véritable cauchemars. Il avait soif, éperdument soif et sa calice ne pouvait lui rendre ce service. Affolé, il avait soulevé un carreau creux dans un mur et en avait sortit la dernière poche de sang que le ministère lui avait envoyé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eda1e6aaad9670069bac5b2b757f779f"Ses yeux avaient prit une teinte rougeâtre, il le sentait, le vampire en lui criait famine depuis trop longtemps, tout cela à cause de cette maudite Tribette. Il allait enfin boire, et même si le gout de ce sang allait être forcement moins agréable que celui présumé de sa calice, il s'en fichait, sa gorges était trop sèche et il fallait qu'il arrive à garder son calme jusqu'à la convaincre de se laisser mordre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8abb29eace84925a091edbf7ae25eb4d"Il avait donc planter ses crocs déjà bien assez longs, dans le sachet plastique qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le sang s'étaient rapidement répandu dans sa bouche, hydratant sa soif. Cependant,il avait un gout amer, aussi désagréable qu'une poignée de sel dans la bouche. Pourtant il se força à boire, les yeux plissés, le corps courbé, il semblait souffrir le martyre. En effet, le vampire qui avait élu domicile chez le professeur de potions, n'acceptait pas le faite que son humain l'insulte de la sorte. Quelle plus grande honte que celle de se nourrir d'un autre sang que celui de sa calice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c18c19eabd9ae6e852a3f30dac45b19a"Ainsi, le maître de potions, une fois que le sachet fut complètement vide, s'était allongé sur le sol glacé prit d'une grande envie de vomir et d'un mal de ventre effroyable. Le vampire se rebellait et de façon plutôt furieuse. Il était resté sur le sol glacé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, tout en haïssant sa précieuse calice qui le rendait fou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a2b37df3da3bae5c9ff4ce1dbccfc3a"Une fois que le mal était passé, et que le vampire en lui avait acceptée de digérer ce sang infâme, Rogue avait décidé de retourner se coucher près d' elle. Même si d'un coté il la détestait, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'être continuellement attiré par le siens, si bien que quand il l'avait trouvé allongé sur son oreiller et dans son coté du lit, il n'avait put que la poussé gentiment de l'autre coté avant de reprendre sa place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8001880f8c60843f02656d06fc33c56"Il avait peut être fermé l'œil une heure ou deux, mais pas bien assez longtemps pour un vampire qui manquait de sang et qui était uni dans un lien mal complété, autrement dit un vampire en mauvaise forme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="757c77add4b5b3496ce2c388957c50e2"Le sang qu'il avait ingéré avait permit de calmer ses pulsions vampiriques pendant quelques heures, seulement il restait un problème chez le vampire que même un tonneau entier de sang d'Ariane n'aurait pu résoudre. Il désirait sa calice, et cela sans même le vouloir lui même./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8865da7516ab364ec0f813546cd5d775"Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait, nue, dansant fièrement devant lui. Il la voyait trémousser ses reins alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement en elle. Ainsi, il n'avait plus osé cligner des paupières jusqu'au lever du jour, regardant uniquement le mur sombre en face de lui en récitant sans cesse des recettes de potions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a98338ece46d52d9eabb8e8e9be1669"Toutefois, quand, sans prévenir sa calice était venu se blottir contre lui en ronronnant, le maître de potions, avait décidé qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'à présent c'était à la calice de faire attention à ses gestes et paroles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a25f4562e206531d727a2ca399633c9"Il lui avait alors crier dessus, et elle s'était retrouvée par terre à moitié nue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0bc661d7ff2a54bc5ad47c43c97b049"-Vous feriez mieux de prendre d'autre vêtement qu'une tel chemise pour vous vêtir la nuit, fit-il remarquer à Ariane qui se relevait avec dédain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53bdf34fdc93b8ed4f1188313844fcc1"En regardant sa poitrine, elle comprit d'où venait la réflexion de son professeur, et tenta de se cacher de ses mains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50863a3e5bdc137c55bb3096ed69c182"-Je vais prendre une douche, murmura t'elle avant de filer dans vers la salle de bain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34c2b4f25b6de3ff5f42d2c949d38753"-Et s'il vous plait, ne vous blessez pas cette fois-ci, cria d'un ton désespéré le vampire en se levant à son tour. Son boxer n'avait jamais été aussi tendu, et cela en était presque douloureux. Si la situation continuait ainsi, il allait devoir prendre les chose en mains et au sens propre du terme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1218b3b5fa81206e4f9dec0cadd36e76"En attendant il devait rester dans la chambre à attendre. Tout cela commençait à le rendre fou, il ne pouvait rien faire de ses journées à part rester près de son ancienne élève qui elle même ne faisait pas grand chose. Tout deux semblaient attendre un truc impossible, elle espérait se réveiller de ce cauchemar, et lui attendait qu'elle ne daigne lui prêter son cou. Finalement Severus pensa finir sa vie ici à regarder sa calice interdite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c247acfaea20a05c6f2456fe0a7b3a71"Une fois qu'Ariane fut sortie de la salle de bain, se fut au tour de Severus d'y passer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="091237dd2193931944f07f1e60046454"-Vous restez dans cette chambre Tribette, lui indiqua-t'il en passa la porte. Je ne veux pas avoir à raccourci ce moment pour partir à votre recherche dans cet appartement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b325aa9f91759bc65f397a03dc4fb9f1"Elle répondue par un hochement de tête détachée, puis se posta devant la fenêtre. Dehors il semblait faire un froid glacial, et pourtant quelques élèves se promenaient dans l'immense jardin du château. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans cette partie du château depuis des mois et l'envie d'aller se balader à l'extérieur lui plaisait bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e9e46ef73caaa07225b3fafcb45f99e"Elle aurait renoncé à cette pensé si au dernier moment, elle n'avait pas reconnu Sévan, Sandra et Raphaêl derrière la vitre. Aussitôt elle y colla son nez. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement et cela depuis la première minute où elle les avaient quitter. Son professeur était sous la douche, elle entendait l'eau coulé, si elle ne partait que quelques minutes pour leur dire bonjour, il ne se rendrait compte de rien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5eb779c917badc3d4a539b187b2ef16"Aussitôt, elle attrapa son manteau resté dans le salon et passa la porte de l'appartement à grandes enjambés, elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver les blagues de Sévan, le rire de Sandra et la mine toujours dépité de Raphaêl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47c87e9adb757ebf0185552acd267871"Elle fila dans les couloirs à la vitesse de l'éclair, monta les escaliers des souterrains où elle séjournait depuis ce qui lui semblait des lustres. Elle arriva rapidement dehors, l'air frais lui fouetta le visage et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.Néanmoins, quand une petit douleur balaya le derrière de son crâne, elle se souvenu de sa blessure encore fraîche, et décida d'y faire un peu plus attention. Aussi, elle évita de s'avancer trop loin de le jardin, et couvrit de sa capuche sa douce chevelure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d956f214779817986898094684218a7c"-Hé Sévan! Sandra! Raphaêl! Ne me cherchez plus, je suis là! Cria à t'elle au petit groupe un peu plus loin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a4977a762530cb2cb6d3d9d18c98a1e"Étrangement aucun d'eux n'accoururent vers leur amie disparue. Ils ne firent même pas un geste, se regardèrent l'un après l'autre pour se questionner. Voyant qu'ils ne venaient pas vers elle, elle pensa d'abord qu'ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu au loin avec sa capuche sur la tête. Elle décida donc de s'approcher un peu plus, jusqu'à les rejoindre totalement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41d85b38d2721a5780cf77f3ab8ee3a9"-Bah alors bande de vieux serpents, vous n'êtes pas contents de me retrouver? Déclara t'elle en arrivant près de Sévan qui esquissa immédiatement un mouvement de recul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eee59da2499f62e8f6f791b4e6520003"-Mais tu es qui toi?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	17. La décision de tristesse

A l'intérieur du château, un homme furieux et complètement paniqué en son fort intérieur, traversait les foules d'élèves à grandes enjambés. Il n'avait pas pu finir de se rincer correctement. Il avait ressentit un immense tiraillement dans sa poitrine, sans même bouger de la salle de bain, il le savait, Ariane ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre.  
Il s'était donc habillé en vitesse et était parti à la poursuite de sa jeune calice rebelle.  
Si le professeur avait été le seul maître à bord, il est certain que la jeune fille aurait passé un sale quart d'heure, cependant il se trouvait être deux, et le vampire était toujours beaucoup plus conciliant quand on parlait de calice.

Le maître de potions n'avait besoin de personne pour retrouver Arianes, il s'avait parfaitement où elle était et cela au mètres près. Aussi, il se sentait mal, car en plus de l'éloignement de sa calice avec un lien encore fragile, elle souffrait mais pas une souffrance physique.

-Comment ça je suis qui? S'étouffa presque Ariane. Mais enfin Sévan, on est ami depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard.

Voyant que son ami ne changeait pas de tête elle se tourna vers une autre personne.

-Mais toi Sandra, tu me reconnais?

-Non, et d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Je me demande bien ce que tu fais ici. Il serait peut-être judicieux de prévenir Rogue qu'il y a des gens douteux dans le château.

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Il ne restait plus que Raphaêl, et sa tête agacé ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Raphaêl? Est ce que mon visage te rappelle quelque chose?

-Ecoute moi bien espèce de folle, ton visage et tout ton corps entier ne dit rien à personne, s'exclama t'il d'un ton dur. Maintenant tu dégages où on va chercher notre professeur.

Ariane sentit les larmes monter dans ses grands yeux brillants. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait souffrir autant. Au début elle avait cru à une blague, mais jamais Raphaêl n'aurait utilisé des mots si durs.

-Tiens voilà justement Rogue, murmura Sévan à Sandra, A tous les coups Dumbeldore à dû l'informer que des gens bizarres se promenaient dans le parc.

Ariane n'écoutait plus, elle avait caché son visage entre ses mains et n'avait qu'une envie, oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et sortir de ce cauchemar horrible.

-Tribette! Sexclama Rogue arrivé derrière elle. Vous n'avez pas fini de recurer les chaudrons durant votre retenu, vos venez donc de gagner trois heures supplémentaires et vous avez l'obligation de venir terminer votre travail immédiatement, mentit-il.

Il lui saisit le bras mais eu bien du mal à convaincre la jeune fille de le suivre. Elle semblait complètement désorientée, affolée et profondément attristée.

-Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar professeur! Cria t'elle en se fichant éperdument de la présence des autres élèves.

-Je vais me réveiller?! Continua t'elle en commençant à se pincer le bras après être arrivée dans le couloir des cachots où ils étaient seuls.

Le professeur l'empêcha immédiatement de se faire du mal et ouvrit rapidement la porte de son appartement afin d'y faire rentrer sa jeune calice. Pour le vampire en lui, Ariane n'était en sécurité qu'entre ses murs et nulle part ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ne me reconnaissent-ils pas? Reprit Ariane tout aussi fort. Pourquoi ils ne se souviennent pas de moi?

-Ils posaient trop de questions, répondit rapidement le vampire qui s'en voulu aussitôt.

Il y eu un court silence pendant lequel Ariane surprise semblait avoir du mal à comprendre. Le professeur se passa une main dans le cheveux nerveux, et piétina en regardant le sol.

-Ils voulaient toujours savoir où vous étiez, si je vous avais vu, murmura le vampire. Ils commençaient à évoquer la maison de joie dans les couloirs de l'école pour tenter de me faire parler, ils m'ont même fait du chantage. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire!

Ariane se sentit immédiatement envahi d'une colère folle, en même temps qu'une intense tristesse.

Elle avait envie de tout détruire autour d'elle puis de se laisser mourir péniblement. Elle n'avait donc plus rien à Poudlard à part cette prison à partager avec cet homme mauvais.

Elle avait besoin de briser des choses, elle attrapa donc une sculpture en verre et la frappa contre le sol. Au moment où elle voulut se saisir d'un autre objet, deux bras l'encerclèrent. Elle se retourna et frappa le torse de son professeur de toutes ses forces, mais l'homme ne laissa pas un seul mot sortir de sa bouche. Il maintenu sa calice contre lui, attendant seulement qu'elle ne se calme pour mieux resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle et la serrer contre lui.

Les cris de colères laissèrent rapidement place aux pleures qui eux mêmes diminuèrent rapidement. Une fois que le professeur n'entendit plus les larmes de sa calice couler, il la prient dans ses bras, et alla rejoindre le canapé un peu plus loin.  
Il l'installa sur ses genoux, contre son torse et lui caressa doucement le dos pour l'apaiser. Un inconnu aurait cru en un père qui réconfortait sa fille, et c'est bien là ce qu'espérait Severus, la réconforter et rien d'autre.  
Il voulait que sa calice s'apaise et se détend, il n'en pouvait put de sentir ses entrailles se tordre et son cœur se serrer aux rythmes de ses pleures.

Une demie heure plus tard, Ariane s'était endormie entre les bras de son vampire sans rien ne trouver à redire, ou même à se défendre. Pourtant le professeur ne remit pas Ariane dans son lit pour qu'elle y finisse de se reposer. Non, après tout cela, il voulait la garder près de lui, si bien qu'il s'endormit lui même ainsi. Tout les deux épuisés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et surtout de ressentir, ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à dormir paisiblement sur le divan du salon.

Dans ses rêves, ou plutôt dans ses cauchemars, Ariane faisait le tour du château, questionnant chaque personne qu'elle croisait et lui posait cette même question "Est ce que toi tu me reconnais?" Bien entendu la réponse était toujours négative, et les visages tous différents ne cessaient de défilés. Elle avait parcouru tout le domaine, et les avait tous questionnés, il ne restait plus que le directeur dans sa tour. Quand elle y arriva enfin, elle découvrit dans le bureau, ses parents, assit tranquillement et prenant le thé avec le directeur de Poudlard.  
Sa mère en l'entendant rentrer s'était alors retournée vers elle, et dans une grimace de dégoût avait dit:

-Mais qui est donc cette jeune fille Albus?

L'agitation d'Ariane avait fini par réveiller le maître de potions, qui sentant sa calice remuer sur ses genoux et la sentant mal, avait décidé de la sortir de son cauchemar immédiatement sans même penser que sa colère allait surement revenir.

Il dût la secouer longuement avant qu'elle ne daigne ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un œil. Enfin quand les deux yeux se furent ouverts, elle se redressa pour se retrouver face à son professeur, elle le regarda avec dédain et colère, puis partie sans dire un mot dans la chambre où elle passa le reste de la matinée.

Bien entendu, Rogue avait tenter de rejoindre sa calice pour lui faire comprendre ses actes, seulement, enfermée à clef, elle n'avait voulu lui ouvrir et le vampire en lui avait décidé de ne pas forcer la porte pour ne pas la brusquer.

Ariane ne laissa personne entrer, et Rogue dût demander à un Elfes de maison de livrer directement son repas dans la chambre. De l'autre coté de la porte, il sentait tout le désarroi de sa calice. Elle était partagé entre tristesse, déception, colère et amertume.

Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps devant la fenêtre de la chambre, en espérant apercevoir de nouveau, ce qui était autrefois ses amis. Seulement, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux. Comment Rogue avait-il put faire cela?

Il avait d'un seul coup de baguette, anéanti 8 ans d'amitié et tous leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Aucun d'entre eux n'allaient plus jamais la reconnaître et à présent elle était réellement seule dans ce maudit château.

C'est vrai, elle avait penser quelques instants à se laisser mordre pour renforcer le lien et ensuite retrouver un peu de liberté, mais à présent, qu'allait lui apporter la liberté?

Même si elle n'était plus calice, plus rien ne l'intéressait dans cette école. Même si elle pouvait partir immédiatement de cet endroit, elle ne serait où aller et qui retrouver.

Alors s'était décidé, si elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse, alors son vampire non plus.

Il avait détruit ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, elle allait lui rendre l'appareil en détruisant elle aussi ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Elle allait se laisser mourir.


	18. Le sauvetage

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e11d52ff7fd03811b8627875a976f1f4"Si quelqu'un était rentrée dans les appartements du fond de couloirs, au sous sol des cachots, il aurait surement fait demi-tour après avoir aperçu un homme totalement perdu, anxieux et furieux, piétinant le tapis du salon en y faisant sans cesse des aller retour brusques. En effet le professeur Rogue ne se sentait pas très bien. Après avoir passé la journée à supplier que sa calice ne lui ouvre la porte, et à se demander si il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de ce calvaire, il avait fini par renoncer au combat. Il s'était alors assit dans le canapé, et avait fixer le murs pendant de longues heures en réfléchissant à un moyen de calmer sa calice. Il avait d'abord penser à enfoncer la porte, et à sortir de force, puis l'idée de lui justifier son action lui semblé plus juste. Seulement, malgré toutes ses tentatives, Ariane n'avait rien voulu entendre et n'avait pas accepter ses excuses. Depuis, il marchait devant le canapé, écrasant le tapis en dessous à chacun de ses pas. Il avait la tête pencher vers le sol et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, il sentait au fond de lui que sa calice manquait d'énergie. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daefa11d048a4e936c759be6d5a38adf"Effectivement, Ariane, n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Elle avait passé la moitié de son temps devant la fenêtre et l'autre moitié assise sur le lit à écouter Rogue se justifier et la supplier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e8b8920fc340a6e28b271e2833d199e"Elle n'avait plus envie de rien, et le plus fumant qu'un elfe lui avait apporté, ne l'avait même pas tenter. Elle aussi réfléchissait, elle avait même beaucoup trop réfléchi durant la journée pour ne trouver qu'une seule et même solution. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c617e0b37f319c8e926f4cb668fc1c38"Elle devait mettre fin à sa vie, et le seul moyen était de se laisser mourir de faim. Elle avait relu trois fois le livre que lui avait donné Rogue sur les vampires, et en avait conclu que son unique moyen de trouver la mort était bien celui-ci. Elle ne pouvait se couper les veines avec un couteau de cuisine, car, son vampire s'en apercevrait aussitôt et courrait la sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se jeter du haut de la tour car elle était enfermé dans un appartement aux fenêtres scellées et elle n'avait accès à aucune potion mortelle dans le labo de son professeur. La mort lente et douloureuse dû à un manque de nourriture était donc la seule solution, enfin elle espérait que son professeur ne pourrait pas la forcer à manger de façon magique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48df13ef45b645f4d34f5adcf620475a"Elle devait tenter le coup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c26b65790a0841639dbaace9ab675283"Le professeur était totalement tiraillé entre les deux créatures en lui. La première, l'homme, ne supportait plus les caprices de la jeune fille, et priait sans cesse pour que tout cela ne cesse. Le deuxième,le vampire, bien plus fort en tout point, se sentait très mal et cela le rendait encore plus convaincant et impulsif. Il avait du mal à comprendre sa calice, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas à un seul instant, laisser le professeur approcher Ariane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a5cf85cf1cdfdc44b0f72a6dfbaba9b"Il resta donc là, assit devant la porte, prostré, fixant le mur en face de lui, sans oser bouger. Ainsi il était au plus proche de sa calice, mais ne la forçait, n'y la dérangeait pour autant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12425d18941eadcfb03aff06be9be3bd"Il était vraiment très dur pour un vampire de sentir sa calice se refuser à lui, pourtant, la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit était au dessus de ses forces, et l'était généralement pour tout jeune vampire avec calice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0ac7ceac7a0b69fd0f5c2151bb10180"Il passa la nuit entière dans cette position, car c'est à cet endroit qu'il souffrait le moins. De l'autre coté de la porte, Ariane s'était endormie avec les bercement horrible de son ventre qui criait famine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b796e1f7fb85a32d697b29bbf0a9ce60"Le lendemain matin, trois coups furent portés à la porte de l'entrée, faisant sursauter le vampire toujours concentré sur le mur en face de lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53f59189fbc020bfbe3665c22c368703"Il s'était passé quelque chose durant la nuit, car Rogue ne se sentait plus vraiment lui même./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="689e64db599e025112d97c1fe2ee6e6e"-Allez-vous en! Cria t'il vers la porte sans même bouger de sa place sur le sol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01295bd822f22e94ed11f42720dfe68c"Ses yeux avaient rougis, et ses idées avaient changées, elles étaient à présent très claires, il devait par tous les moyens protéger sa Calice de toutes les personnes étrangères. Son vampire avait prit le dessus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ccf4fdb7521756fa71430d7a589e29e"-Severus, c'est moi, Albus, s'exclama la voix derrière la porte. Pouvez-vous venir m'ouvrir, j'aurais aimé vous voir, ainsi qu'Ariane pour savoir où vous en étiez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c014cfae23820824abab3f5bde6440ac"Le vampire bondit d'un coup, ouvrit la porte à la voilé et plaqua son visage blafard tirée par des rides horribles devant le vieil homme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96b519cc43874129cfa8abb9c92ce3bf"-Tout va très bien Albus, avoua t'il le front trempé de sueur et la respiration haletante. Nous avons juste besoin d'un peu de repos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14392e735c02576c5dbca9d4c7422554"Et il claqua la porte aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ouvert./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5d948d0e13c3f6ccace961bd88bc095"Dumbeldore, resta encore derrière celle-ci quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre et d'analyser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Son professeur de potions avait mentit cela était indéniable. Sa relation avec Elisabeth ne devait pas être au beau fixe si le vampire se mettait dans un état pareil, et Albus se demanda aussitôt si son élève allait bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cb5dddd3700848102a2fba491a4ca0f"Il ne fallait pas perdre une minute. Il devait agir maintenant et bien entendu seul, car il redoutait la réaction du Ministère si celui-ci apprenait qu'il y avait dans l'école un vampire style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Après sa transformation, Rogue avait supplié Dumbeldore pour rester à Poudlard, le vieil homme qui avait trouvé en cet ancien élève un homme de confiance et très maniable, avait alors réussit à convaincre le ministère. Bien sur, il avait dû passer un test de dangerosité, avec une mise en présence de plaies ouvertes sur des jeunes enfants, et un exercice de soins à ces plaies. Il avait tout réussit avec brio, et avait obtenu son autorisation d'enseigner très rapidement. Depuis, le professeur n'avait jamais posé aucun problème, et même si Dumbeldore savait qu'il vouait une passion sans faille à sa maison et lui octroyait souvent des points, il savait au fond de lui même que Severus était un homme bon. Aussi, quand celui-ci lui avait raconté son accident avec la jeune Tribette, il n'avait put que compatir et accepter, car il savait que son professeur n'y était pour rien. Ce qu'il avait alors espérer, c'est qu'une jeune calice comme Tribette, rende heureux son professeur comme il le méritait, et qu'ils puissent vivre une longue et belle histoire ensemble. Pourtant, rien ne semblait se passer comme prévu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd9264d53114c29ba02008bebf0a791"Le soir, quand la nuit était déjà tombé et tous les élèves couchés depuis déjà plusieurs heures, quatre professeurs avançaient, inquiets, dans les couloirs du cachots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cd44dbae2c1d6ff581495928867dda2"-Vous êtes sur de vous Albus? Demanda Minerva. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2dd7e42c540ad431e4eae63a1500774"-Non, aucun autre moyen. Il faut que tous ensemble, nous le touchions d'un Stupéfix pour espérer l'immobiliser quelques temps. C'est une opération dangereuse, j'en conviens, avoua Albus en stoppant la troupe au milieu du couloir. Mais nous devons le faire, la vie d'une de nos élève est en jeux et elle a absolument besoin de nous. Si Severus la protège autant, c'est qu'elle ne va pas bien et qu'il ne sait pas la guérir seule. Pompom, dès qu'il sera immobilisé, trouvez Mademoiselle Tribette, et amena la le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie. Filius, Minerva, continua t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres. Une fois Severus à terre, nous le ligoteront grâce à des sorts spécifiques, et nous l'enfermerons dans un cachots sécurisés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ac0ccf41629ed0329a0d5cb5b40646f"Minerva grimaça à cette idée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79a11ca07643da6b5a7d5c455488e04d"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sera pas plus malheureux et anéantit qu'il ne l'ai tout de suite. Allez!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cddb26de7fc2a7fbe93f39b6e3cfec48"Et ils foncèrent tous les quatre vers la porte, leur baguette devant eux et la peur au ventre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ad1f80c4cca2f221b580a96b3bf231b"De l'autre coté de celle-ci se tenait toujours un vampire à bout de nerfs et une jeune fille mal en point. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait qu'une seconde plus tard, la porte de l'appartement exploserait et que des dizaines de sorts fuseraient à travers la pièce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efb4803d33842f89bf4d6d118ac65f3d"Le vampire qui n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens fut maîtriser rapidement, et Ariane, qui était inconsciente depuis le matin même, trouva aussitôt un lit à l'infirmerie pour l'accueillir ainsi que des soins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7e892554f8750ede27275da2dee91f1"Quand Pomfresh avait découvert Ariane, celle-ci manquait terriblement d'énergie. Allongée sur le lit, ses yeux étaient profondément fermés, et sa respiration lente. Elle semblait avoir été privé de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours, pourtant, l'infirmière avait retrouvé dans la chambre des assiettes encore pleines de nourriture, et même, le dîner du soir encore fumant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4f3730a7d42ad65490e37f2784f8d09"Elle avait aussitôt informer Dumbeldore de cette situation étrange, et le premier visage qu'Ariane aperçu donc quand elle se réveilla deux jours plus tard, fut celui de son directeur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2297fde1de114b3671dc896d2ecb2356"-Professeur Dumbeldore? Murmura t'elle péniblement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c35b53f1ad8360c93992c5f9339eb714"Elle était encore très faible, et avait beaucoup de mal à ouvrit longtemps ses deux grands yeux. Malgré tous les soins que Pomfresh lui avait prodigué, la jeune fille revenait de loin, et la convalescence allait durer encore plusieurs jours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1ed9f10671b6e5744a69202152fceab"-Où suis-je?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fde5091cda1726b00e0b7ed92bee9488"Elle n'avait pas encore la force de bouger la tête, et avait du mal à garder ses yeux levés vers le vieil homme. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37682d589abf913513193a14a424fe3b"-A l'infirmerie, répondit-il seulement, esperant que les explications viendraient seules./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2f2d13984bffc4929367d19e6ba97ab"-Alors, tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar? Le professeur Rogue, la morsure ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29f73cd61d9d1e97e85f695d5b3ea2c3"Un sourire semblait se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle en était convaincu, tout cela était fini à présent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="402de5131ba6dbc3877dfbb601799a71"-Je crains que non,Mademoiselle Tribette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdd765ed28388324eb041543e68d9d89"Le semblant de joie de la jeune fille s'effondra aussitôt, et une larme sembla se former au coin de son œil fatigué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e14a88934a910d9052ec71086ca04ab6"-Tout cela était bien réelle et l'est encore. Vous êtes la calice du professeur Rogue et cela pendant encore de nombreuses années je l'espère pour vous deux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed10b040f12849fbb711fe207bc1512"Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas et que ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'à présent le désespoir, il décida de l'interroger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ffde1ac708ba59f45bd09ed6b9671c9"-Mais cette relation qui normalement doit être idyllique, ne parait pas vous satisfaire. C'est étrange, car habituellement, la calice et son vampire vivent toujours très heureux et en total harmonie. Pourtant, votre situation semble différente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b2f1f3c667f2eaa6539287142a997f"Ariane grimaça en comprenant où le directeur voulait en venir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ca42672e2ac8f6ac62ed581f238ad5"- Je suis fatigué professeur, j'aimerais me reposer à présent s'il vous plait, mentit-elle pour fuir ces questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6402cbcf4acb4938a5e2c219e5a9d0b"-Je m'excuse Mademoiselle Tribette, mais vous allez tout de même répondre à mes questions. Je suis certain que vous pourrez vous reposez ensuite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a0456d7fdb9d9cd6bac17db32deeefc"La jeune fille garda les yeux ouverts à contre-cœur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d80d1cffb0bb5a7039497964cb1bff9"-Nous vous avons retrouvés, à bout de force, anémiée, dans la chambre du professeur Rogue. Seulement, même si mon idée premiere aurait été de penser que votre vampire, novice, n'a pas su s'occupé correctement de vous, j'ai largement changer d'idée quand Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il y avait assez de plat dans votre chambre pour nourrir une armé de dragon. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes laissés mourir de faim Mademoiselle Tribette?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0629a07c340a89408ab2e29182ec80a5"De grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues rougis de la jeune fille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da37983298aee706a87792dd182247f"-Albus! Gronda l'infirmière en arrivant précipitamment. Elle est à bout de force, et je vous ai de la ménager. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="530e9cd4dc34fb38610df699a552a9b8"Elle tendit un mouchoir à Ariane, et lui ordonna de se calmer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="515be44ed4e4fd5a7f23c8f851b6c8d4"-Je ne veux pas de la vie avec ce vampire, avoua finalement Ariane entre deux sanglots alors que Pomfresh ramenait Dumbeldore vers la sortie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="623304fc5f735616c18bd580a55dd567"-Je suis obligée de rester enfermer avec lui toute la journée, je ne peux plus suivre les cours, je ne ferais rien d'autres de ma vie, je ne pourrais pas être moi-même professeur, et...il à em style="box-sizing: border-box;"oublietter /emmes amis! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48c25e6d02194d6059951d2908328ff3"Dumbeldore était revenu près d'elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68a434e6e4f63746376ffa8fd2fe05d2"-Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, alors pourquoi continuer? Pour lui faire plaisir? Pourquoi je voudrais le rendre heureux, il m'a tout prit!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7b47c82ecce9a45f45e8c63c53d5e96"Elle criait tout en pleurant, mais cela lui faisait énormément de bien. Seulement, Dumbeldore n'eu pas plus d'informations, bien qu'il avait l'essentiel, car Pomfresh obligea Ariane à avalé une potion calmante qui la fit dormir aussitôt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64888055cbe461e5f662a38cbb41c9cd"De l'autre coté du château, dans pièce sombre et humide, un homme semblait fou. On pouvait entendre ses cris de souffrances et ses coups dans les murs de l'autre bout du style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	19. La prise de risque

Dumbeldore avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Il savait à présent pourquoi la relation Calice-vampire entre son professeur et son élève n'avait pas fonctionné. Ariane, avait été blessé, pas physiquement, mais bien plus gravement, de l'intérieur et cela avait comme brûlé une partie du lien qui les unissait.

Il avait tenter de communiquer avec le vampire isolé, mais celui-ci n'avait pas réussis à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'éloignement et la tristesse de sa calice. Finalement, les deux hommes avaient élaboré un plan d'action pour satisfaire la calice et lui redonner le gout de vivre avec son vampire.

Le vieil homme s'était donc rendu chaque matin, pendant quelques jours, au chevet de la jeune fille qui se remettait doucement, et lui avait dicter tous les avantages à vivre avec un vampire. Il avait réussit à la faire changer d'avis sur la vie, et notamment sur la sienne. Il lui avait aussi promit qu'elle pourrait reprendre ses études durant l'année et ainsi obtenir son diplôme. Cela l'avait quelques peu réconforter et sa colère envers son vampire s'était affaiblit. Seulement, il restait, le faîtes que son vampire avait _Oublietter_ ses amis.

-A propose de cela Mademoiselle Tribette, termina Albus un matin où Ariane avait eu l'énergie pour faire quelques pas. Ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue qui à _Oublietter_ vos camarades.

Ariane avait aussitôt redresser son regard vers le vieil homme, intriguée.

-C'est moi.

Aussitôt dans le cachot quelques pièces plus loin, un vampire s'écroula au sol et se sentit grandement soulagé. Comme une punaise qu'on lui retirait du pied après des années de souffrance, Ariane l'avait pardonné.

Dumbeldore décida d'amener Ariane rencontrer son vampire toujours isolé, le lendemain.

Au début la jeune fille n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à cette idée, mais plus elle se rapprochait de l'endroit où son vampire était enfermé, plus elle avait envie de continuer vers lui.

Elle entendait ses plaintes résonner contre les murs, on aurait dit un chien battu et cela lui donnait mal au cœur. Ses jambes étaient faibles, pourtant, elle marchait le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Une partie d'elle voulait fuir cette situation, ne plus jamais revoir le professeur de potions, pourtant, elle ne pouvait cesser d'avancer vers les plaintes en espérant les faire s'arrêter le plus brièvement possible.

Elle devait se l'avouer, comme Rogue avait son vampire, elle avait à présent en elle, une autre personne, une Calice.

Finalement, même si sa calice voulait à tout prix rejoindre le vampire, son corps lui, n'arrivait pas à suivre, et elle finit par perdre l'équilibre et s'étaler sur le sol froid.

Aussitôt, au fond du couloirs, on entendit résonner un grognement coléreux, et des bruits horribles de métal. Le vampire avait certainement saisit le barreaux et les avaient secoué violamment.

Il sentait sa calice s'approcher et cela le rendait fou.

En arrivant devant la cellule, Ariane découvrit son professeur comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu auparavant. Ces yeux avaient totalement noircis, et on ne distinguait plus la pupilles de l'iris. Sa redingote jonchait le sol, couverte de terre, et sa chemise était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, notamment au niveau du torse et des épaules. Son pantalon n'était pas rester indemne non plus, entaillé de la cuisse droite au genou, il laissait entrevoir un muscle saillant sous le tissu.

Le souffle de vampire était court, alors que celui-ci tenait férocement entre ses doigts les barreaux de sa cellule en fixant du regard sa calice.

Aucun des deux n'osa parler, figé en scrutant l'état de chaque, les secondes semblèrent s'éterniser pour Dumbeldore qui attendait un peu en retrait.

Finalement, le vampire tendit la main à sa calice, les yeux suppliants. Il voulait avoir un contact avec elle, juste un contact pour soulager son vampire. Il aurait voulu serrer sa calice entre ses bras et lui dire au coin de l'oreille qu'il était profondément désolé. Il ne savait toujours pas quand on le laisserait sortir d'ici, et même si il retrouverait un jour le droit d'approché Ariane. Tout était de sa faute, du début jusqu'à la fin, il n'avait pas été un bon vampire pour sa calice et cela le rongeait d'heure en heure.

De son coté, Ariane se sentait tout aussi coupable en voyant l'état dans lequel elle avait mit son vampire. Il semblait souffrir le martyr ici loin d'elle. Tout ça à cause de Dumbeldore qui ne lui avait pas dit la vérité tout de suite et de Rogue qui s'était accusé à sa place. Elle avait voulu mourir et le faire mourir avec elle à cause d'une faute qu'il n'avait même pas commis.

Elle s'approcha donc prudemment de la cellule, elle aussi avait envie d'un contact physique avec cet homme. Doucement, elle posa donc sa main dans celle du vampire, qui aussitôt referma délicatement ses doigts sur sa prise. Tout deux fermèrent leurs yeux en appréciant la sensation douce qui les envahissait simultanément, ainsi ils étaient tout deux un peu apaisé.

Ariane passa encore deux jours à l'infirmerie avec l'interdiction de sortir seule (Dumbeldore devait avoir trop peur qu'elle ne se précipite à son vampire). D'ailleurs, elle avait eu l'impression d'entendre les cris de douleurs de son vampire à chaque instant, pourtant, au bout du couloir, personne n'avait plus rien entendu depuis la première visite d'Ariane à Rogue. Pourtant, elle en était certain, Ariane, entendait les pleurs de son professeur chaque minute dans sa tête. S'était comme une horrible musique, un grincement de violon incessant, dans son crâne. Elle avait elle même supplier Madame Pomfresh pour avoir un remède à cela, mais la jeune femme n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Le troisième jour se levait actuellement, et avait lui, il apportait de bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles pour certains.

Dumbeldore était le porteur de ses nouvelles,et il se dirigeait droit vers l'infirmerie, là où se trouvait à la fois le bonheur et le malheur de son professeur de potions. Le directeur avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, il laissait Ariane choisir seule. Il avait réussit à discuter avec Severus, après qu'Ariane ne lui ai rendu visite. Profitant de son accalmie de quelques minutes, il avait apprit que l'homme lui même, ne voulait sortir d'ici seulement quand son vampire sera en paix. Et pour cela, c'est Ariane qui devait l'accepter, accepter leur relation, et le faire elle même sortir de sa cellule.

C'est donc pour cela que le vieil homme se rendait à l'infirmerie ce matin là, pour annoncer à Ariane qu'elle était à présent libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait plus besoin de soins à l'infirmerie car son corps avait retrouver un aspect tout à fait convenable et qu'à présent son esprit semblait plus en paix.

Ariane au début avait bondit hors de son lit, avait rapidement enfilé quelques affaires et avait couru dehors en apprenant la nouvelle. Depuis trop longtemps l'air frais lui avait manqué.

Seulement, après une heure à écouter les oiseaux, et à se promener dans le parc, elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que la bonne nouvelle de Dumbeldore n'en était pas vraiment une. A présent, elle ne savait où aller, n'y à qui parler. Ses amis n'en étaient plus, et elle se voyait mal reprendre sa place dans son dortoir à coté de...qui n'allait pas la reconnaître et faire comme si tout allait bien. De plus, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de reprendre sa vie d'avant. Aucune raison n'expliquait seulement, enfin aucune raison ne lui venait à l'esprit, c'est seulement ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle resta assise sur une des marches extérieur du château, celles qui donnaient sur le parc. En se concentrant bien, elle pouvait encore entendre les gémissements du vampire qui se trouvaient quelques étages plus bas.

Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. Tiraillée et influencée en permanence par les sentiments de son vampire, elle avait l'esprit embrouillé et cela l'empêchait de faire un choix. Elle se posait mille questions, en se demandant si la vie avec son professeur, cette vie presque éternelle, allait être aussi idyllique que lui avait promit Dumbeldore. Rogue n'avait jamais été un homme facile, surtout en tant que professeur. Et les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé avec lui, lui avait confirmé que même en dehors de la classe, Rogue restait le même: Froid, dur, et distant. Elle n'avait pas réussit à distingué les moments d'intention que devait lui apporté son vampire et était persuadée que Rogue réprimait son coté vampire tout autant que elle son coté calice.

Ainsi, elle en conclut que aucun des deux n'avaient fait un effort pour l'autre et pour assumer totalement leur nouvelle nature et s'était surement cela que les avait pousser dans cette situation: Lui, enfermé car étant trop dangereux; Elle, complètement perdue et empreinte à une certaine dépression, tous deux refoulant leurs sentiments.

Dumbeldore lui avait laisser sa liberté, après le déjeuner, car lui et l'infirmière s'assuraient encore qu'Ariane se nourrisse suffisamment à chaque repas, depuis, elle n'avait fait que réfléchir et n'avait pas vu l'heure défiler. C'est quand la nuit commença à tomber et qu'elle grelotta, qu'Ariane regarda la première fois l'heure de la journée. Il était bientôt dix-huit heure, et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, n'y où dormir durant la nuit qui s'annonçait.

Elle savait que Dumbeldore lui trouverait une chambre si elle le lui demandait, mais inconsciemment elle rêvait d'un grand lit chaud, où elle ne serait pas seule dans les draps froids.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva brusquement, son corps avait reprit tous ses forces, et laissa ses envies la guider. Elle savait tout à fait au fond d'elle, où ses envies l'emmènerait, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait peur. En descendant les marches, une par une, elle sentait son estomac se tordre doucement, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver devant l'homme qui hantait toute sa vie. Elle ne savait quoi lui dire, quoi faire pour soulagé sa propre douleur et celle de son vampire. Si elle le libérait, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable et forcement elle envisageait le pire. Elle le voyait déjà lui sautant à la gorges pour lui déchirer la peau un air terrifiant dans son visage. Elle avait beau avoir lui qu'un vampire était incapable de faire souffrir sa calice, rien ne pouvait la rassurer et plus elle avançait, plus ses images horribles se faisaient violentes et sanglantes dans sa tête.

En attendant ses pieds continuaient rapidement de l'amener vers le cachot où était détenu le vampire. Essayant de contrer les scènes morbide qui se produisaient dans son cerveau, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait arrêter de marcher et qu'elle se trouvait à présent devant la cellule.

Un bruit métallique, et une ombre furtive la firent sortir de ses pensées. Rogue se trouvait là, presser contre les barreaux, tentant avec force de se rapprocher au plus près de sa calice effrayée.

Ariane n'osa pas bouger, elle structurait avec intention le physique abîmé de l'homme en face d'elle. Son pantalon avait, depuis sa dernière visite, prit encore quelques déchirures par ci par là. Il n'y avait plus aucun tissus autour de son mollet droit, et de grandes griffures profondes gisaient à sa place.

Sa chemise autrefois blanche, n'allait jamais réussit à retrouver sa splendeur. Elle était brune et noire de toute part, et arraché par l'homme furieux, gisait au coin de la cellule. Sur le torse, qui s'élevait de redescendait dans un souffle rapide et bruyant, le rouge avait remplacé le blanc d'une peau sereine. Il y avait à chaque recoins, des morsures et des griffures qu'il s'était affligé lui même.

Ariane se souvenait des paroles de Dumbeldore un matin " Privée de sa Calice, un vampire ne souhaite que la mort, seulement pour son plus grand désarroi, il ne peut pas se la donner lui même. Il se mutile alors, tentant maladroitement d'en finir."

Le vieil homme, comme toujours, avait raison. Le professeur de potions se mutilait et son corps devenait de jour en jour un peu plus atroce et sanguinolent. A force de repasser sans cesse sur les mêmes blessures, les pouvoirs de régénération des tissus du vampire avaient fini par ne plus faire effet.

Quand elle eu finit de détailler le corps de son vampire, Ariane monta doucement son regard vers le visage marqué de son professeur. Sa mâchoire semblait s'être durcit et était assurément plus puissante maintenant. Derrière ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes, ils y avaient deux énormes canines tranchantes et luisantes. Aussitôt un frisson froid traversa le dos de la jeune fille et les images dans sa tête reprirent de plus belles tout en s'intensifiant.

Elle agrippa fermement son crâne et ferma les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Ces images la rendaient folle et elle avait la peur de sa vie en imaginant qu'elles puissent être réelles.

Sans même attendre une seconde le vampire se plaqua un peu plus sur les barreaux et tendit les bras au travers pour tenter de l'attraper.

-Non, non, non...avoua t'il d'une voix inquiète et plus rauque que celle qu'il avait habituellement.

Dans un effort, il réussit à attraper le bras de sa Calice qui avait finit par lui tourner le dos.

-Vous pensez des choses fausses Tribette, continua le vampire. Votre imagination et votre peur vous font du mal et...

Il se courba à son tour en plissant le yeux de douleur

-...J'en souffre aussi. Vous devez arrêter cela.

-Je ne peux pas! Répondit-elle en criant de désespoir. J'ai peur! Peur de vous et du monstre qu'il y a en vous! C'est à moi que reviens la décision de votre libération et je suis incapable de ne pas penser à ce que pouvez me faire une fois libre!

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille était en larmes, et hurlant son désarroi dans le couloir. Son vampire l'avait lâcher, mais aucun des deux n'avaient bougés pour autant.

-Si vous ne souhaitez pas que je sortes, je resterai ici, dit le vampire d'une voix qui semblait lui briser le cœur. Mais vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de moi...

-Vous n'avez pas bu depuis des jours! Vous êtes dangereux, c'est pourquoi j'ai peur de vous! Vous allez me sauter à la gorge dès l'instant où je vais vous libérez! Et je ne suis pas prête à faire ces _choses_ avec vous!

Le souffle court, Ariane s'était laisser glisser contre le mur attenant à l'entrée de la cellule, et avait enfouit son visage dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux.

-Je serais incapable de vous faire le moindre mal, sachez le.

Le vampire s'était immédiatement agenouillé près de sa calice derrière les barreaux. Lui même ne s'avait plus très bien où il en était. Entre son désir puissant de sortir de là pour rejoindre sa calice ainsi que la protégé comme il le fallait, et le faite que sa calice se sente si mal à cause de lui, il ne savait plus très bien comment faire pour s'en sortir. Il avait passer une bonne semaine ici, entre ses quatre murs sombres et humides. Chaque jours lui avaient semblé plus atroce que le précédent. La séparation avec sa calice, son isolement, ces sentiments qu'il ressentait en permanence, et le faîte que celle-ci ne sache quoi faire devant lui. Il en était certain, n'importe qu'elle autre calice aurait ouvert la cellule sans même se poser la moindre question, se fichant bien que leur vampire ne les dévorent tant qu'ils seraient ensemble. Cependant, Ariane semblait être une calice légèrement différente. Partagés entre ses propres désirs humains et ceux de la Calice en elle, elle chercher à se protéger d'une menace qui ne devait normalement pas être, son vampire.

Comme il le put, le vampire passa ses bras au travers des barreaux, et encercla doucement les épaules de la jeune fille. Ainsi, il espérait la réconforter et pourquoi pas les apaiser tous les deux pas la même occasion. Ariane ne broncha pas, et ne s'aperçu même pas, les premières minutes, que deux bras forts l'entouraient. Elle n'avait sentit qu'une douce chaleur se rependre dans son corps et le réchauffer petit à petit. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux humides et rougis, elle croisa le regard désespérer qu'avait l'homme envers elle. Il y avait quelques chose d'étonnamment doux dans son regard sombre. Cela ressemblait à un appel à l'aide, à une recherche d'intention de la part de la seule personne qui l'avait rejeté: Elle.

Elle leva doucement sa main froide, et la posa délicatement sur le visage taché de sang du vampire. C'était le premier geste attentionné qu'elle avait pour lui depuis le début de leur relation et cela fit le plus grand bien au vampire.

-Vous êtes la seule personne qui me reste... murmura t'elle alors qu'une dernière larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Rogue se pressa d'arrêter sa course et l'essuyant du bout de son doigt. Il ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de lui répondre d'un léger rictus et de resserrer un peu sa prise sur elle. A présent qu'il la tenait près de lui, il ne voulait plus la lâcher, ainsi, il se sentait presque bien.

-Que se passera t'il si je décide de vous libérez?

-Nous rentrerons dans mes appartements, murmura t'il d'un voix rauque. Nous serons rien que tous les deux...et non, je ne ferais rien sur vous sans votre consentement. Je veux supplément que vous cessiez d'imaginer ces choses horribles, et que vous décidez par vous même quand il sera bon d'ouvrir cette porte.

Ariane Inspira puis expira un bon coup avant de se lever. Elle attrapa la clef dans sa poche que Dumbeldore lui avait donné le matin même.

Elle se leva et se positionna devant la porte de la cellule. Rogue se leva aussitôt, et se cloua en face d'elle. Il espérait tellement au fond de lui que sa calice lui redonne d'elle même sa liberté.

Ariane enfonça la clef dans la serrure. C'était fou qu'un si petit bout de ferraille puisse à la fois retenir un bête si dangereuse et décidé de sa vie futur. Si elle la tournait, elle allait peut être mourir sous les crocs de son vampire, si elle la retirait, elle signait pour une vie triste, et finalement une morte lente et douloureuse.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Une mains grande, froide et rugueuse mais qui la réconforta dans son geste. Doucement alors, mais avec certitude, elle fit glisser la clef sur le coté et entendit un grand clic.


	20. Deux et pourtant seul(e)

" _CLIC_ "

Un grincement suivit, celui de la porte métallique, qui doucement tiré par Rogue, s'ouvrit.

L'homme, un pas après l'autre, sortit de sa prison tout en s'approchant de sa Calice. Ariane, qui faisait tout pour se rassurer, n'arrivait pas à faire cesser le tremblement qui s'était emparé de ses jambes. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que tout allait bien se passer, mais dès qu'elle regardait son vampire, ses canines étincelantes et très bien ressortis, la peur lui serrait le ventre.

Alors, quand une fois devant elle, son professeur se pencha vers son cou, elle cru qu'elle allait faire une malaise. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses jambes semblèrent céder sous son poids. Rogue allait la mordre et la tuer par la même occasion, elle en était certaine, elle allait mourir. Elle sentait déjà le souffle de l'homme contre sa joue, et c'était bien là la dernière sensation qu'elle aurait avant la fin.

-Merci Tribette, entendit-elle dans un murmure près de son oreille avant que le vampire ne se redresse et ne lui prenne les mains.

Doucement, avec un léger sourire de soulagement, même si il savait que rien n'était encore gagner, il emmena sa Calice vers ses appartements.

Ils marchèrent au travers de quelques couloirs, le vampire semblait apaisé près de sa calice même si ces crocs ne s'étaient toujours pas rétractés.

Ariane, quant à elle, tentait de retrouver son calme, la main de son vampire dans la sienne ne lui laissait pas le choix, à présent, elle devait le suivre.

Une fois dans la pièce principale, c'est à dire le salon, Rogue referma la porte à double tour et en voyant sa calice s'affolée, la rassura en lui disant que c'était pour éviter que d'autres personnes ne pénètrent dans l'appartement et non pas pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas dangereux quand je suis seul avec vous, mais si il y avait la moindre personne autre que nous deux dans cette pièce, je pourrais en effet me montrer très agressif.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faut envoyer un hibou à Dumbeldore pour le prévenir, le questionna Ariane qui se méfiait tout de même des actions de l'homme.

-Dumbeldore est déjà au courant, rétorqua t'il aussitôt en se décollant de la porte, ce vieux fou c'est tout ce qui se passe dans le château à la seconde près où cela se produit.

-Vous lui en voulez pour notre séparation et votre enfermement? Ariane se risqua à poser la question, mais si le vampire disait vrai à propos de son agressivité seulement envers les autres, alors elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Le vampire regarda le sol d'un air triste, mais ne sembla pas gêné par la question.

-Non, il à eu raison, vous étiez en train de mourir et je ne savais pas vous aidez, murmura t'il. J'ai été un très mauvais vampire. Je voudrais qu'on ne reparle plus de cela s'il vous plait.

Ariane hocha la tête, elle savait que tout cela n'était pas la faute de son professeur mais plutôt celle de Dumbeldore et d'elle même, cependant elle respecta la demande et ne reparla pas de cet incident. En parlant d'incident, sa plaie à la tête s'était parfaitement refermé et elle ne souffrait plus du tout.

-Je vais me faire un thé, s'exclama le vampire en redressant son visage. Vous en voulez un?

Ariane déclina l'offre, et préféra se réfugier dans un des canapés très confortables du salon. Elle ne voulait pas lire, non, seulement regarder la feu, le sentir lui réchauffer les jambes et réfléchir.

Elle allait devoir offrir sa gorge à son vampire, pour son bonheur comme pour le sien et le plus rapidement serait le mieux. Seulement, malgré ces lectures sur le sujets et les affirmations de Rogue concernant l'indolorité de la morsure, ce geste restait quelque chose d'effrayant pour la jeune fille.

Finalement après une dizaine de minute, le vampire fit son apparition dans le salon avec sa tasse de thé à la main. Il s'essaya dans le canapé en face d'Ariane et ce qu'elle vu lui brisa le cœur.

-J'en ai tellement rêvé de ce thé par Merlin, ronronna le vampire en regardant sa tasse.

Son tein était aussi livide qu'un fantôme et ses traits étaient aussi sombres et tirés qu'un revenant. Mais le pire, et ce qui fit changé d'avis la jeune fille, c'est quand il porta le thé à sa bouche.

Ses canines trop longues qui ne réclamaient qu'un peu de chair, tentaient contre la tasse à chaque gorgée. Le professeur était dans l'incapacité de les rentrer tellement le besoin se faisait fort. Il n'avait pas bu depuis des lustres, et tous autres sangs avait un gout immonde. Seul, sa calice pouvait lui apporter la nourriture dont il avait besoin pour vivre correctement.

Ariane n'avait pas réalisé cela avant, mais son vampire mourrait à petit feu depuis le jour où il l'avait faite Calice. Il s'éteignait doucement en silence sans jamais ne rien exiger d elle et cela était en train de le perdre. Si elle ne faisait rien, ils allaient mourir tous les deux à cause d'elle et de cette foutu peur!

-Si je vous demandais de me mordre là tout de suite, s'exclama t'elle aussitôt en tentant d'être la plus forte possible tout en évitant soigneusement son regard. Vous pourriez le faire?

Un bruit de fracas vint lui répondre, et Ariane regarda s'écraser au sol la tasse en porcelaine pendant que le liquide chaud se rependant doucement sur le sol.

Rogue trop surprit par la question de sa calice n'avait pu retenir la tasse quand ses mains s'étaient mise à trembler. Aussitôt, comme pour essayer de canaliser son vampire qui faisait des bonds en lui, l'homme s'était agenouillé sur le sol pour tenter de ramasser les détritus.

-Professeur? Dit Ariane qui s'inquiétait à présent de l'état dans lequel elle avait mit son vampire.

-Oui, oui bien sûr que je pourrais le faire, répondit-il dans un murmure et en bégayant légèrement, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Il essayait maladroitement d'attraper les bouts de tasses au sol, mais ses mains tremblaient de trop pour cela. Il luttait à l'intérieur de lui même pour éviter que le vampire trop excité à l'idée d'une morsure, ne prenne le contrôle total de son corps, mais le combat était dur et aucunes des deux personnalités ne voulaient céder sa place.

-Si cette question était juste à titre d'information , Tribette, articula difficilement l'homme, je préférerai que vous n'en reposiez pas de ce genre à l'avenir.

Plus Ariane regardait son vampire au sol, plus il ressemblait à un vieil homme malade. Elle se pencha alors, prit les quelques morceaux de verres qu'il avait réussi à mettre dans sa main et les posa sur la table, puis, elle saisit la main vide de l'homme et l'incita à se redresser. Ses yeux avaient prit une teinte beaucoup plus rouge qu'à l'habituelle, mais elle s'en fichait, à présent elle voulait lui faire un peu confiance.

-Ce n'était pas à titre informatif, professeur. Puisque votre réponse à ma question est oui, alors je voudrais que vous le fassiez...maintenant, avoua t'il en lui murmurant à l'oreille le dernier mot.

-Vous mordre maintenant? Répéta le vampire qui semblait abasourdi de la nouvelle.

A peine Ariane avait-elle hocher la tête pour répondre que déjà elle se trouvait dans ses bras en direction de la chambre.

Elle voulait lui repréciser qu'elle ne voulait que être mordu et rien d'autre, mais son vampire le lui confirma avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

-Si je vous installe sur le lit c'est seulement pour que vous soyez mieux positionné, et aussi parce que cet endroit est plus propice pour le sommeil dans lequel vous allez tombé après la morsure.

Ariane hocha doucement la tête et leva doucement sa main vers ses cheveux pour les dégager de son cou, seulement, elle fut stopper par son vampire.

-Ne bougez pas et laissez moi faire, ordonna t'il debout à coté du lit.

Il grimpa sur elle à califourchon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas non plus, cela risquerait d'être moins agréable si vous vous contractez.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir? Vous n'avez jamais mordu avec délicatesse quelqu'un auparavant.

-A part vous je n'ai jamais mordu personne, et je sais comment m'y prendre pour ne pas vous faire mal, je vous le promets.

De lui même, il dégagea la mèche de cheveux qu'Ariane avait voulu pousser quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Derrière, il y avait un cou fin et d'une douce couleur abricot. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était plus qu'enivrante, à présent il ne pouvait plus reculé, il ne pouvait plus renoncer et si Ariane venait à lui dire Stop, elle devrait lui hurler dessus pour qu'il ne lâche cette fois.

Doucement alors, pour être sur qu'elle n'ai pas de mouvement brusque lors de la morsure, il attrapa avec délicatesse les poignets de la jeune fille et les garda dans ses mains, plaqué sur le lit, juste à coté de sa tête. Ariane ne brocha pas, et tourna même légèrement la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur angle d'attaque. Son souffle était court, surement à cause du léger stress que pouvait ressentir la jeune Calice face à cette situation. Cette émotion, le vampire la ressentait entièrement, et à vrai dire, cela l'excitait encore un peu plus: Le faite que sa calice soit effrayée, mais qu'elle se donnait tout de même à lui, lui plaisait. De plus, il pouvait à présent sentir les battements du coeur affolée d'Ariane dans ses mains.

Mais, il ne voulait pas faire durer cela trop longtemp, dans un premier temps, parce qu'il revait de regouter ce sang depuis trop longtemps, et dans un second temps, car sa calice n'était pas à son aise ainsi.

Il pencha donc son visage vers le cou offert tel un sacrifice divin, laissa quelques baisers effleurer sa peau malgré les recommandations anti-sexe de sa calice et commença un balai de coup de langue. Quelques fois sa langue s'attardait sur la peau douce, quelques fois, elle ne faisait qu'un passage furtif.

Ariane avait fermé les yeux, se laissant entièrement faire. Elle avait décider d'accorder un peu de confiance, au moins pour cette fois, à son vampire. Après tout, il allait passer un vie vampirique ensemble.

Aussi quand elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de son professeur dans son coup, il ne protesta pas. Car même si elle avait demander à son vampire de proscrire toute autre chose que la morsure, elle devait avouer que ces quelques caresses l'avaient détendus, alors qu'en se fut la langue qui suivit, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, elle se courba légèrement sous le contact brûlant. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, personne auparavant n'avait eu l'idée de passer sa langue ici et avec une telle dextérité.

Cependant, quand Rogue, qui avait très bien sentit les remous de sa Calice sous lui, décida qu'il était temps de passer l'autre étape, se fut une toute autre réaction que la jeune fille eu.

Lorsque la pointe des canines percèrent la peau fine, une vague de bonheur traversa la jeune fille qui aussitôt gémit son plaisir inattendu dans un petit souffle, tout en fermant ses paupières, sereine.

Le vampire qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène ne pouvait pas lutter longtemps contre lui même.  
Un vampire avec Calice, surtout lors de la morsure, était très sensible au sensation, surtout sexuel, ressentit.

Alors, le professeur de potions n'avait pas put empêcher son corps de réagir à cet appel qui ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête comme un tentation monstrueuse à la luxure.  
Son sexe s'était durcit en moins de deux contre la jambe de sa calice et l'envie de lui faire l'amour s'était multiplié par milles au moins. Les crocs toujours plantés dans le cou, il sentit les larmes lui venir alors que son vampire était dévasté par cette envie irrésistible.

Cependant, il l'avait promit à sa calice, il n'y aurait aucun acte sexuel lors de cet morsure, aussi, il aspira encore un peu de sang, moins que la quantité qu'il avait besoin, puis se retira avant de lécher avec intention la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que deux petits trou presque invisibles.

Lorsqu'il se releva, bien sûr, Ariane dormait profondément, c'était très souvent le cas après une morsure, et toujours le cas lorsque c'était une des premières. Il la recouvrit d'un drap, avant de poser son coude contre le mur et de laisser aller ses pleures.

Il était extrêmement dur pour un vampire de se priver de relation sexuel lors de morsure quand le lien, comme le leur, n'était pas encore bien renforcé. Aussi, c'était le vampire, épuisé par la semaine de manque qu'il venait de passer en plus de la privation sexuel qui venait s'ajouter, qui pleurait et non le professeur de potions.

Il ne savait dans combien de temps Ariane allait accepter complètement leur relation et tout ce que cela impliquait. Il ne savait pas non plus, combien de temps il allait devoir renoncé à la chair chaude de sa calice. Son membre durcit lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il ne songe à s'allonger près d'elle, où à ne faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Une seule chose allait pouvoir le soulager mais aussi l'humilier au plus profond de lui.

Il se retourna vers sa Calice, l'admira quelques instants pour retenir son visage, et entra dans la salle de bain sans un bruit. Sur ses joues se trouvaient toujours de nouvelles larmes, et chaque secondes une nouvelles gouttelette en remplaçait une autre. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, tant pis si il s'humiliait, il devait le faire. Il déboutonna son pantalon et attrapa son sexe durcit derrière son boxer. Il allait devoir faire ce qu'un vampire ne devait jamais avoir à faire quand il se trouvait avec un Calice, pourtant lui, n'avait pas le même pouvoir que les autres sur leur calice, alors, il allait devoir se donner du plaisir seul.

Il s'accouda à nouveau sur le mur, et posa la tête sur son bras, il ne voulait pas se regarder dans le miroir, et préférait baisser la tête vers le sol en fermant les yeux.

Il voyait Ariane, son visage doux et son corps irrésistible, sa main venait et repartait rapidement sur son gland alors que les larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux venaient s'échouer sur son membre. Son sexe était aussi dur que de la pierre et il aurait tout donner pour l'offrir à Ariane à cet instant, seulement elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela.  
Alors, il l'imagina nue, l'attendant après un cours de potions où les élèves avaient été particulièrement mauvais, elle lui demandait de venir près d'elle et il l'embrassait fougueusement. Puis, il s'allongeait sur elle comme il l'avait fait pour la mordre, seulement cette fois-ci, il comptait consommer leur nouvelle union avant la morsure finale. Il s'enfonçait doucement en elle, et bon dieu qu'elle était serrée et petite. Ariane gémissait et grimaçait à la fois, en bon vampire il la rassurait et faisait en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas.

Finalement, il ne fallut pas longtemps au vampire pour tout lâcher sur la faïence dans un râle de soulagement et de plaisir.

Il était trempé, son visage, ses mains ainsi que son sexe ne cessaient de laisser couler sur le sol leur larmes désespérées.

Même si il était honteux pour un vampire de s'adonner à de tels plaisirs, il se sentait mieux à présent, son vampire était en quelque sorte apaisé pour les deux ou trois jours à venir. Il retourna s'allonger près d'Ariane qui semblait être dans un rêve très agréable et s'endormit aussitôt.  
C'était sans ce douter qu'Ariane imaginait elle aussi, la même scène de sexe que son professeur un peu plus tôt.


	21. Le sourire aux lèvres

Le lendemain matin, c'est bien entendu le vampire qui se réveilla et se leva en premier. Il avait passer une nuit épouvantable malgré le bonheur et le soulagement de la morsure, il avait été hanté toute la nuit par de sombre cauchemar. A chaque fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il s'était vu entouré d'autres vampires, le rejetant et le montrant du doigt, le déshonorant de toute sortes.

Dès que l'aube avait pointé le bout de son nez au bord de la fenêtre, il s'était donc levé. Il avait admirer pendant quelques instants, le visage doux de sa Calice en plein sommeil, il en avait déduit qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures , s'était donc lavé, et à présent il prenait une grande tasse de café bien noir.

Il aimait le calme du matin, tout autant que l'après midi et le soir, mais à vrai dire, un homme n'était pas vraiment prêt à le laisser tranquille.

-Bonjour Severus, s'exclama Albus qui venait de rentrer dans l'appartement sans n'y être le moins du monde invité.

-Je ne vous demande pas ce que vous faites là, avoua le professeur de potions.

Cela faisait longtemps que les intrusions de Dumbeldore ne l'étonnait plus, et il avait apprit à faire avec.

-Vous venez pour savoir si je l'ai mordu.

-Et vu ta réaction mon cher ami, je sais déjà que les nouvelles sont bonnes. Comment cela c'est passé?

-Je crois qu'elle a eu pitié.

Peu après treize heure, Rogue entreprit de réveiller sa Calice pour la nourrir. La première morsure après un long moment, était particulièrement énergivore pour les Calices et cela les rendaient quelques fois très désagréable. Le vampire eu tout le loisir de s'en rendre compte.

Il n'aurait jamais dérangé sa calice si il n'avait pas sentit sa faim et si en plus, celle-ci ne sortait pas d'une anémie sévère. Dumbeldore l'avait mit en garde avant de laisser Ariane choisir de sa liberté, Severus devait veiller chaque jour avec une attention particulière à ce qu'elle mange des choses variés et en quantité suffisante.  
Venant tout juste de retrouver sa Calice, il voulait par tous les moyens respecter cet engagement, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'avança vers le lit avec une assiette fumante remplit de purée et de viande hachée.

Seulement la jeune fille ne semblait pas prête à se reveiller et il fallut plusieurs minutes au professeur pour parvenir à ses fins.  
Il lui avait d'abord murmurer à l'oreille, puis l'avait secouer de plus en plus fort et avait fini agacé, par tirer sur les draps.  
N'y pensant plus, il se retrouva surprit en découvrant le corps peu vetue de sa Calice, qui pendant son sommeil avait du retirer ses vêtements parce qu'elle avait eu trop chaud. D'un mouvement rapide, il remit la couverture sur le corps et secoua une dernière fois sa calice qui daigna ouvrir le coin d'un oeil, un air mauvais sur le visage.

-Je vous apporte votre repas, vous devez manger pour retrouver votre énergie.

Trouvant que cette raison n'était pas assez valable pour ouvrir le deuxième oeil, Ariane se retourna en grognant qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

-Oh que si vous avez faim, et je crains que vous n'ayez confondu cette affirmation avec une question. Je ne vous ai pas demander si vous vouliez mangé, mais seulement de vous réveiller de mettre cette fourchette dans votre bouche et d avaler tout le contenu de cette assiette.

Il ne voulait pas brusquer sa Calice, mais il savait déjà que si il ne prenait pas les choses lui même en mains, Ariane n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.  
Après tout, c'est peut être là ce qu'elle cherchait: Un vampire autoritaire qui ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Il attrapa donc sa calice dans ses bras et la força à s'asseoir dans le lit, malgré les grognements et les regards noirs que lui lançait Ariane, il ne se laissa pas impressionner et posa l'assiette sur ses genoux avant de lui mettre la fourchette dans la main.

-Vous savez, je peux très bien dormir comme ça aussi, affirma t'elle en se faisant une place dans l'oreiller et en refermant les yeux.

-Je ne partirai pas d'ici et vous empercherais de dormir tant que cette assiette ne sera pas vide, ordonna Rogue d'un ton froid. Suis-je bien clair ?

Dans un grognement de mécontentement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa avant de regarder le plat devant elle.

Elle planta sa fourchette dans un coin , et porta le couvert à sa bouche, tout cela sous le regard attentif de son professeur.

-Faut-il vraiment que vous m'observiez de la sorte? Demanda t'elle avec lassitude. Maintenant que vous m'avez mordu je ne dois plus être d'une grande importance à vos yeux.

Immédiatement le vase sur la table de chevet de l'autre coté du lit éclata en mille morceaux. Le vampire avait soudain prit un teinte légèrement rougeâtre et son souffle était devenu plus intense.

Le regard brûlant de colère, le vampire se leva brusquement du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assit.

-Ne prononcez plus jamais de telles phrases ! la menaça t'il avant de quitter la pièce un claquant encore une fois la porte.

Ariane ne l'avait jamais aussi furieux.

Aussitôt que cette phrase était sorti de sa bouche, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs, elle l'avait tout de suite regretté et le vampire n'avait pas tardé à réagir. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'il lui avait prit de dire de tels absurdités, car elle savait que tout cela était faux, il était impossible que son vampire ne s'intéresse plus à elle, mais pourtant elle l'avait tout même dit.  
A présent elle s'en mordait les doigts. Elle ressentait la rage de son professeur qui pestait de l'autre coté de la porte, complètement dévasté.

Seulement elle était encore trop fatiguée pour pouvoir faire la moindre chose. Pensant que cela lui ferait plaisir et apaiserait peut être les tensions, elle mangea rapidement le reste de son repas, attrapa un petit bout de papier dans le tiroir et laissa un petit mot dans le plateau qu'elle repoussa de l'autre coté du lit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir malgré les sentiments horribles que ressentait son vampire un étage plus bas dans son laboratoire.

-Je déteste cette gamine! S'écria t'il en frappant du pied dans une chaise.

Il entendit alors un bruit à l'étage, et curieux de savoir si sa calice s'était levé, s'y précipita.

-Ah c'est vous, s'exclama t'il en trouvant le directeur qui sortait de sa cheminée.

-Je vous entend hurler depuis mon bureau. Alors qu'y a t-il cette fois?

Rogue baissa les yeux au sol et tarda à répondre, ce qui finit par inquiéter le vieil homme.

-Elle continue de manger n'est ce pas? Demanda t'il légèrement inquiet.

-Elle va très bien...Elle! Lui répondit rapidement Rogue en pointant la porte de la chambre du doigt.

Il agrippa la tête de ses mains tendues, tout en la secouant comme pour y chasser quelque chose.

-Elle me rend folle! Commença t il en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle est venue à moi ce soir là! Je n'ai rien demandé! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est devenue ma calice! Et maintenant, elle me fait vivre un enfer!

-Je comprends Severus, essaya de temporiser le vieil homme en voyant son professeur dévasté.

Le vampire se retourna rapidement et alla se planter devant son directeur. Il avait les yeux légèrement rougis et ses narines se levaient de plus en plus vite. Il avait le souffle d'un bête épuisé.

-Non, Albus, non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, déclara t'il d'un ton plus calme, avant de reprendre sa marche à travers de l'appartement. J'ai du rester enfermé à cause d'elle! Et je pensais vraiment que tout allait s'arranger hier soir. Vous savez, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de la mordre! Moi je n'ai fais que lui obéir, et je croyais vraiment que cela était un pas vers son acceptation de sa condition, et une vie paisible. Mais j'avais tout faux, malgré le renforcement de notre lien, cette maudite gamine continue ces remarques acerbes envers moi. J'ai l'impression de faire un pas en avant et deux en arrière! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle vous à dit qu'elle avait accepter sa nouvelle identité mais elle semble faire tout pour me rendre furieux!

Finalement il fallut une bonne heure à Albus pour réussir à calmer et à rassurer son professeur de potions et cela n'avait pas été chose facile car celui-ci semblait avoir totalement perdu son idée d'une vie meilleure par la suite.

Finalement la situation s'était apaisée, et le vampire s'était posé devant un livre de potions où parfois il y inscrivait quelques notes. Il avait aussi bien entendu rangé le plateau repas de sa Calice et y avait trouvé le petit mot.

 _"C' était tellement délicieux que j en ai perdu la tête"_

Il avait tout de suite compris que c'était là une forme d'excuse de la part de son ancienne élève.

Ariane, elle avait dormit tout le reste de l'après midi, et ce n'est que quand le soleil se coucha qu'elle ne daigna ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se sentait en pleine forme, une forme olympique comme elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Elle s'étira longuement, et les souvenirs lui revenus.

De l'autre coté de la porte, le vampire avait bien sentit le réveil de sa calice, mais avec un orgueil phénoménale, il avait décidé de ne pas la rejoindre. Il luttait contre lui même pour s'empêcher de bouger. Il voulait de réelles excuses, mais tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'une fille comme Ariane aurait dû mal à les lui dire en face. Il avait finit par cerné la jeune fille, et avait rapidement compris pourquoi le _choixpeau_ n'avait pas hésiter à l'envoyer à Serpentard.

Il n'avait choisit cette calice, mais son vampire avait choisit pour lui. Il lui était impossible de ne pas l'accepter , si son vampire avait décider qu'elle serait sienne pour la vie. Quand un vampire choisissait de faire d'une personne sa calice, c'est qu'il décelait une certaine comptabilité entre leurs deux personnes. Il n'avait comme seul choix de l'accepter et de tout faire pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Ariane se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait dit à son vampire, et à présent elle s'en voulait un peu tout de même. Le plateau qu'elle avait remit au pied du lit avait disparu ce qui voulait dire que son professeur était revenu dans la chambre durant son sommeil.  
Elle ne voulait pas être fâché contre son vampire, les mots lui étaient un peu trop rapidement sortit de la bouche et avait dépasser sa penser. Seulement, il lui était impossible de présenter ses excuses, son orgueil de Serpentard lui en empêchait.  
Rien que l'idée lui donnait des frissons. Cependant, elle savait que Rogue avait fait des efforts pour faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien, alors peut être qu'elle aussi devait en faire.

Elle décida finalement d'aller le rejoindre, elle savait trop bien qu'il se trouvait dans le salon, elle ne voulait plus rester couché et souhaitait même se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Elle tira son draps, mais ne s'attendait pas à trouver son corps en tenu légère, seulement recouvert d'un soutien-gorge et d'une simple culotte blanche.

Rogue l'avait donc déshabillé après l'avoir mordu, elle ne se souvenait pourtant de rien. Elle haussa les épaules, elle n'avait plus envie de s'énerver contre personne, n'y même de se prendre la tête, et puis, Rogue finirait bien par la voir totalement nu... un jour.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, avant de passer rapidement dans la salle de bain pour s'y rafraîchir. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir, et vit dans son cou les deux petits trous rouges que son vampire lui avait laissé.  
Sans même y penser,elle passa ses doigts fins sur les deux microscopiques plaies, elle appuya légèrement dessus pour savoir si ils étaient douloureuses, mais elle ne sentit rien, par contre le professeur de potions si.  
Si bien que celui-ci s'était levé brusquement du canapé pour venir la rejoindre. Le faite de passer sa main sur les traces de crocs était une sorte d'appel de la calice à son vampire et cela rendait souvent la créature magique très nerveuse.

Il déboula donc à la vitesse de l'éclair devant la salle de bain sans ne faire aucun bruit. La porte était resté entre ouverte, et c'est ainsi qu'il put regarder Ariane. Elle avait finit d'examiner son cou, et avait à présent entreprit de peigner ses doux cheveux. Depuis maintenant quelques jours, ses affaires avaient été transportés jusqu'ici et c'est pourquoi le contour de l'évier s'était remplit de lotions et de crème.

Elle passa donc dans ses cheveux, après les avoir peigner avec douceur, un légère lotion qui sentait la fleur d'oranger.

Caché de l'autre coté de la porte, le vampire se régalait de l'odeur et du spectacle que lui offrait sa calice. Habillé de sa simple jupe et de son chemisier blanc, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa Calice était une créature magnifique. Elle était parfaitement taillé pour une femme, des hanches généreuses sans l'être de trop, une petite mais largement suffisantes paires de fesses, des lèvres pulpeuses, et des seins bien arrondies. N'importe qu'elle homme censé aurait eu envie de poser les mains sur ce corps, surtout ainsi découvert.

A un moment, Ariane se pencha même pour ramasser son chouchou qu'elle avait fait tomber, offrant une vue parfaite de son postérieur à son professeur pour qui s'en fut de trop. Immédiatement, le vampire décampât dans le salon avec la ferme ambition d'enlever cette image de sa tête.

Ariane arriva dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, sans n'avoir rien vu des activités de son vampire. Timidement, elle prononça un léger bonjour, et alla se faire un thé dans la cuisine.

-A cette heure là on dit plutôt bonsoir, grommela le professeur en pensant qu'Ariane ne l'entendrait pas.

-Alors, Bonsoir, affirma t'elle avec un sourire éclatant et sa tasse de thé à la main.

Elle prit place dans le canapé en face de son vampire, et s'installa dans sa position préféré, les jambes repliées contre elle même et le dos contre l'accoudoir.

Il se passa un long quart d'heure sans qu'aucun des deux ne veillent prononcer un mot. Ariane buvait son thé en regardant les flammes danser sensuellement dans la cheminée, pendant que Rogue lisait son livre quand il ne regardait pas les courbes de sa Calice.

Finalement, après qu'Ariane ai bu sa dernière gorgée, elle se retourna vers son professeur, elle croisa son regard sur elle, mais n'y prêta pas intention.

-Pour cet après midi... commença t'elle alors que Rogue la regardait du coin de l'œil au dessus de son livre. Je tenais à m'excuser, je ne voulais pas dire cela.

Finalement, Rogue ne connaissait pas si bien que ça sa calice.

-Et pourtant vous l'avez bien dit, grogna t'il en reposant son livre.

-Vous m'avez réveillé en plein sommeil de façon très impoli, puis vous m'avez forcé à manger, affirma t'elle, je crois qu'il y a des circonstances atténuantes tout de même.

-Je vous ai réveillez pour que vous ne mourriez pas de faim, et tout ce que j'ai eu en retour, c'est un ramassis de mensonges, s'exclama t'il d'un ton froid et exaspéré.

Ariane avait replacé ses jambes de façons correctes dans le canapé, et secouait doucement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah je vois que le maître de l'agacement et de la froideur, ne sait pas ce que c'est que l'énervement. Je suis certaine qu'un jour tout de même vous avez dit des choses sous le coup de la colère que vous regrettez maintenant.

Immédiatement, le visage du vampire se décomposa, et un seul nom lui venu en tête, celui de Lily.

Il se leva brusquement, regarda sa calice de haut en bas d'un air mauvais avant de disparaître dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Ariane resta bouche bée, plantée dans le salon, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle se demanda, en tournant son visage vers le chambre, ce qu'elle avait bien put faire ou dire pour que son vampire ne s'enfuit de la sorte.

Doucement alors, et inquiète surtout, elle s'approcha de la porte où il avait disparu. Elle plaqua son oreille contre le bois et écouta pendant dix longues minutes. Elle entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir violemment, puis plus rien. Curieuse de savoir ce que son vampire fabriquait, elle frappa deux coups.

-Vous allez bien professeur? Demanda t'elle doucement.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler professeur et déguerpissez de là! S'ecria sa voix derrière la porte.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Est ce que tout va bien?

Cette fois-ci elle n'eu pas de réponse.  
Déçue mais ne sachant trop bien qu' insister ne menerait à rien, elle alla s' asseoir sur une chaise non loin et attendu. Il se passa une bonne heure sans que rien ne bouge, n' y aucun bruit, et c' est une vieille horloge au loin qui fit sursauter Ariane et la sortit de ses pensées.

Quand elle y jeta un coup d'oeil, celle ci indiquait vingt et une heure trente. Aussitôt elle se leva avec une idée en tête, celle de faire à manger à son vampire.  
Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour réussir à trouver une idée avec les ingrédients présents dans le frigo et la réaliser.

D' ailleurs ce n' est qu' en ouvrant la poubelle qu'elle compris que Rogue avait lui aussi préparer à manger le midi même, car elle y trouva des coquilles d' œuf. Elle avait été persuadée que le plateau entier venait des cuisines de l' école et pourtant elle s' était trompée.  
Son vampire avait fait l' effort de passer du temps en cuisine pour la nourrir et elle n' avait su que lui dire des choses acerbes. À présent elle s'en voulait réellement.

Aussi elle se pressa de finir son plat, et de venir toquer à la porte de la chambre le plateau à la main. Encore une fois, elle n'eu pas de réponse. Cependant, elle décida d'essayer tout de même de rentrer dans la pièce, car sans se l'avouer, elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Étrangement, la porte n'était pas fermé à clef, doucement alors elle la poussa jusqu'à découvrir son professeur assit sur le sol près du lit. Sans un bruit, elle posa le plateau sur le lit, et s'approcha du vampire qui lui tournait le dos. Courber, il avait la tête pencher sur une photo.

En arrivant tout près de lui, elle reconnue une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, sur le cliché déchiré d'un coté. De grosses larmes tombaient, en silence, à intervalle régulier sur le papier glacé.

Le vampire ne l'avait surement pas entendu arrivé car il n'avait pas bouger et semblait être dans cette position depuis des heures. En le voyant ainsi, Ariane sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais vu son professeur dans un état pareil, et elle ne le croyait pas capable de pleurer. Il paraissait complètement abattu face à ce visage aux yeux verts.

Finalement, ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation, Ariane posa une main sur l'épaule de son professeur, comme un geste de soutien. Immédiatement, sans se retourner, le vampire rangea la photo dans le tiroir de la table de chevet devant lui et le referma rapidement.

Il se releva ensuite et se retourna vers sa calice pour lui faire face. En moins d'une fraction de seconde il avait effacer de ses yeux les traces de tristesse.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda t'il froidement en la dévisageant de haut en bas.

Sans se laisser dégonfler, elle désigna le plateau sur le lit et prit sa voix la plus douce.

-Je vais ai fait à manger, vous devez avoir faim?

Aussitôt, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'assiette fumant à coté, le vampire adoucit son regard envers sa calice. Ce petit geste, en plus des grands yeux qu elle lui faisait, le toucha et il se détendu légèrement.

Cependant, le vampire en lui ne se reposa pas pour autant.

-Et vous, vous avez manger? L'interrogea t'il plus doucement.

-Non, se défenfit-elle pricipitament ayant peur que son vampire ne s'enerve à nouveau. Je comptais manger après vous. Me faire un petit truc avec ce qu'il reste dans le frigo.

Elle agitait ses mains pour tenter de se déféndre encore, mais le vampire était loin d'être en colère.

Il attrapa délicatement la main de sa calice, et l'incita à s'asseoir sur le lit dans son centre.

-Je ne vais pas manger ce que vous m'avez gentiment préparé Tribette.

-Mais pourquoi? demanda t'elle aussitôt d'un air déçu.

-Parce que c'est vous qui allez déguster ce beau repas, avoua t'il en rapprochant le plateau de sa calice qui avait prit place sur le matelas.

-Mais, vous?

-J'ai déjà eu ma dose de vitamines hier soir, murmura t'il. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me nourrir de façon solide pendant...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, s'apercevant que donner une date de nouvelle morsure à sa calice ne serait pas une bonne idée pour la rassurer.

-...Allez, manger , s'exclama t'il en plaçant à nouveau la fourchette de la main de la jeune fille.

Elle ne broncha pas, et avala bouché après bouché sans un mot pendant une dizaine de minute jusqu'à ce que son vampire ne s'installe près d'elle.

-Est ce que c'est à cause de moi que vous pleuriez? Demanda t'elle finalement coupant le silence.

-Je ne pleurais pas, répondit-il sèchement voulant faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

-Donc est ce que c'est à cause de moi que vous étiez triste ? Est ce que ce que j'ai encore dit quelque chose de mal? l'interrogea t'il en tournant son visage vers lui, la bouche pleine.

-Non, ce n'est pas à cause de vous, avoua t'il doucement. C'est une vieille histoire, et je ne préfère pas en parler.

Ariane hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, elle venait d'avaler la dernière bouché et s'apprêtait à se lever pour laisser le vampire en paix.

-Restez un peu avec moi s'il vous plait, s'exclama t'il en lui saisissant le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille.

Il attrapa le plateau posé sur ses genoux et alla le poser sur la chaise un peu plus loin, puis il se reprit la même place auprès de sa calice.

-Cette jeune femme, dit Ariane une fois son professeur assit, elle vous manque ?

-Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, répondit-il en plissant les yeux. Vous êtes surement la fille la plus têtue que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

-Vous l'aimiez, ou vous l'aimez encore? Continua t'elle.

-On ne peut pas résumer cette histoire à ça, s'exclama t'il en secouant le tête. Et puis, je ne pense pas que vous pouvez comprendre.

-Réellement? S'étonna t'elle. Vous pensez que je n'avais pas de vie avant de devenir votre calice? Vou croyez que je n'ai pas révé de vivre une histoire d'amour passionnel avec un de mes camarades de classe? Je pense justement que je peux comprendre professeur.

En réalité, Ariane ne disait pas réellement la vérité, car le seul homme qui avait suscité la moindre envie pour elle, avait été son professeur de potions lors de ses moments d'égarements, cependant, elle préféra inventer cette histoire pour rassurer son vampire et tenter d'avoir des réponses. Mais, s'était sans compter sur les pouvoirs du liens qui la liait maintenant à son vampire.

-Vous mentez Tribette, s'exclama le professeur alors qu'un léger rictus se dessinait sur son visage.

Elle le trouvait magnifiquement beau avec ce sourire qui était si rare.

-Peut-être, murmura t'elle en s'approchant de son visage.

Doucement alors, elle se pencha vers son vampire. Son sourire avait disparu au profit d'un pétillement dans ses yeux sombres. En se rapprochant encore, Ariane cru voir un feux d'artifices éclater dans le ciel noir de ses Iris et illuminer son regard. De son coté, Rogue se demandait ce que faisait sa calice, la scène semblait se passer au ralentit et pourtant, il avait l'impression que tout allait trop vite. Elle était prête à l'embrasser, il en mourrait d'envie. Toutefois, le professeur paniqua, embrasser une de ses élèves était une chose qu'il s'était défendue, mais à présent, il y était forcer.

Ariane de son coté n'avait rien vu, et s'approchait toujours de l'homme. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son vampire, enfin elle ne savait pas si elle avait à faire au professeur ou au vampire. Mais à présent elle s'en fichait, car elle aimait les deux.

Le contact de leur deux corps était délicat, les lèvres du vampire étaient d'une agréable température tiède.

De son coté, le professeur appréciait aussi cet instant. Il se trouva surprit de la chaleur que dégageait sa calice lors de leur baiser. Sa bouche était brûlante, mais exquise et délicate, elle semblait concentrer toute son intention à cet instant. Après une seconde, elle commença à donner du rythme et bougea les lèvres. Immédiatement, le vampire répondit à sa calice en suivant le mouvement.

Ils étaient magnifique à voir, beaux , et resplendissant de la magie et de la passion de l'amour.

Le professeur sursauta légèrement quand une main frêle et froide se glisser le long de sa joue, rendant son corps brûlant. Sans même y penser, ses doigts se posèrent sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, et ils continuèrent leur baiser de plus en plus fougueux jusqu'à manquer de souffle.

Ils se décollèrent, sans se quitter des yeux. Les joues d'Ariane prirent une teinte rouge avant qu'elle ne baisse le regard, embarrassée.

Rogue, lui, se sentait bien, même extrêmement bien et de voir sa calice gênée de ce qui venait de se passer, le fit sourire. Doucement alors, il avança sa main pour tenter de la poser sur celle d'Ariane, mais avant même que leur peau ne se touche à nouveau, la Calice s'était levée et avait disparu dans la salle de bain en refermant bien la porte derrière elle.

Pourtant le vampire ne semblait contrarié de cette fuite, il savait qu'en réalité, sa calice n'avait pas fuit, mais avait juste préféré être seule quelques instants.

Lui même resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, même après l'avoir mordu les larmes et le manque de contact physique avait gâché son bonheur.

Mais tout était différent à l'instant, il sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, et une douce chaleur avait envahi tout son corps, lui laissant une sensation de bien être.

Il n'avait jamais imaginer qu'Ariane ne puisse l'embrasser dans les jours à venir, elle semblait si distante envers lui, et parfois même, dégoûter par l'idée d'avoir un contact avec lui. Pourtant, la soirée dernière, la jeune fille avait déjà fait un effort considérable en acceptant de se laisser mordre, et aujourd'hui, elle l'embrassait. Finalement, la fermeture complète de leur lien allait pendre moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait penser.

L'eau commença à couler de l'autre coté de la porte. Rogue s'imagina la rejoindre, se déshabiller et à lui caresser l'ensemble du corps avec du savon. Tout en rêvant de cela, il enleva ses vêtements, avant de se faufiler dans les draps, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

Ariane, revenu dans le pièce une bonne demie heure plus tard, les cheveux humides, et le visage encore rougit. Sans un mot, et en évitant soigneusement de regarder son vampire qui faisait semblant de dormir, elle se faufila elle même dans le lit.

Tout deux s'endormirent dos à dos, en évitant de se toucher, le sourire aux lèvres.


	22. La préparation

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fe445a61a6918dc9fa0215d80110ad7"Albus avait informer le vampire des vœux d'Ariane, soit de reprendre ses études à Poudlard, de terminer son année et de passer ses examens pour devenir professeur. En ressassant cela, Severus avait compris que le bonheur de sa calice allait passer par son intention auprès d'elle et son encouragement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5549d0dcd27702ff3c5b2b51e11890b6"Néanmoins, le moral d'Ariane n'était pas non plus au plus haut. Il avait donc décider de lui organiser une journée, qui, il le pensait, lui ferait le plus grand bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="518a0c03110f75d58906fb7d7cf189d1"A neuf heures, il entra dans la chambre, et réveilla avec délicatesse sa calice qui était enroulée entre les draps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d3b4cf598c2884354a40a38ac707b6"Quand elle s'essaya enfin sur la chaise pour prendre son petit déjeuner une bonne demie heure plus tard, le vampire prit place près d'elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a06aabdb3d7f7936ad9c0924abf2f911"-Puisque vous voulez reprendre votre scolarité à Poudlard, vous devez rattraper les cours que vous avez loupé depuis quelques semaines./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da0af1449012582a12a5de3ac1af8dc3"Attaqué la journée en parlant de cours dès le matin était une chose qu'Ariane aurait préférer éviter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7b0b54c18d100e5d5772a1b573bab3"-C'est pourquoi, je vous attends à dix heures, changée et prête dans mon laboratoire pour y préparer une potion, bien entendu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a0a20a1c5902ae9d8979c5d512ff7df"Voyant que sa calice grimaçait tout en soupirant, il ajouta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8492ddee60c521a68b8c2b0cb95c219c"-Puis nous terminerons la journée avec une balade dans le parc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89efd268a707c79e734ca0198e98776d"Cela redonna immédiatement le sourire à la jeune fille, ça faisait des siècles qu'elle n'était pas sortie faire une balade dans le parc avec l'esprit en paix./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3211708efe6fce404112092733672571"Lorsque l'horloge indiqua dix heures moins dix, Ariane commença à descendre les marches vers le laboratoire, elle savait que son professeur détestait les personnes en retard et ne voulait pas le mettre de mauvais humeur dès le matin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734f2a34bb87f7db62e800cd28a70500"-Vous allez préparer un philtre de la mort, lui annonça t'il quand il l'aperçu enfin sur la dernière marche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45500ed69ac36801968919f8d1c397f9"Elle avança vers le plan de travail, l'air peu confiante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9c2d51a9b7b2ab72d2edb60d6b1728e"-Je n'ai jamais réalisé cette potion, je ne suis pas sûre de.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c9a00c15f5be3064d576e4549465a47"-Vous avez intérêt à la réussir, la coupa t'il. Car je la goutterai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12a2242755bb1185cd3d25ac6ca31b6e"-Quoi ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69f45502c62755541b10b485decbeb7d"-Je vous rappelle que le philtre de la mort vivante est un puissante potion qui permet de mettre n'importe quel sorcier dans un lourd sommeil semblable au coma. Si elle est mal préparée, elle devient une potion mortelle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c136bc572e6a1f824c942cd0f73a1179"Ariane savait bien tout cela, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi sa peau avait prit une teinte blanchâtre. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé un philtre de la mort, lors de ces dernières séances de potions, Rogue n'avait fait que d'en parler en promettant qu'ils l'a réaliseraient les séances suivantes. Mais forcement, il avait fallu qu'elle devienne sa calice avant de suivre ce cours, et là, seule devant son chaudron avec la pression de son vampire, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment capable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dfd532e709aac015ef518afec872cf6"-Vous allez y arriver, déclara Severus en allumant le feu sous son chaudron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bb2950d3bf31f11c46327a4e751dc57"La vampire sentait bien la nervosité de sa calice, mais il avait un objectif bien précis dans cet exercice et il ne comptait pas mâcher le travail à son élève./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="321aedfc4910e02fe4a2e2dd0ec70b45"Doucement alors, il incita Ariane à commencer sa potion, il glissa au fur et à mesure, sur la table tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f84184b4afa27aa1599a83eca406ac7"Ariane, lisait doucement la recette, et s'y reprenait à deux fois avant d'ajouter chaque ingré style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ses mains ne pouvaient s'empécher de trembler en pensant que son vampire allait goutter sa préparation. Elle le voyait déjà chuter au sol, tousser et cracher jusqu'à s'étouffer et mourir seul sur le sol glacé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6559715e8732717a12f903a078f0ad60"Perdue dans ses pensées obscures, elle ne vit pas la main de son professeur s'avancer sur la sienne qui était restée suspendue au dessus du chaudron, incapable de lâcher la poudre de crochet de serpent. Quand elle sentit enfin la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne, elle redressa son regard jusqu'à croiser le sien. Le professeur ne lâcha pas un mot, mais les sentiments qui passaient dans ses yeux étaient bien plus forts. Ils semblaient dire "ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas".br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Alors, sans n'ouvrir la bouche, elle laissa tomber la poudre qui lui restait dans la main, et reprit la préparation avec un peu plus de confiance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5edb8cd6f46bf228e23686b23939ddc"La potion vira immédiatement au turquoise et Severus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5dad352d577d6e67bf0525f9bd3ccda"Une heure plus tard, elle ajouta le dernier ingrédient de la liqueur de violette et remua le mélange. Heureusement pour elle, la préparation vira au rose à la dernière minute ce qui normalement indiquait qu'elle était réussit. Elle souffla en se laissant tomber sur le tabouret, faisant retomber son stress. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b788d8955543410b2656618d35e524a"Le vampire, lui, était retourné près de son bureau lors de la conception mais il n'avait jamais quitter longtemps des yeux sa calice qui préparait sa potion avec anxiété. Alors quand il vit qu'elle avait terminé, il se leva immédiatement et la rejoignit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a151fe245ad3d2fb5bf839f18b894dc"Quand Ariane vit son professeur arrivé, sa nervosité revenu instantanément./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec62db360d026787ffa0182081be161c"-Vous n'allez tout de même pas la goutter? Demanda t'elle d'une petite voix pour essayer de l'y en dissuader./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a55c065cabb4a045368fde6300361bac"-Bien sûr que si./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86d3410b22ed8e5322be7ff9f5fe54fb"Il prit une louche et s'approcha du chaudron encore fumant et la porta à sa bouche sans hésitation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e16a912387c22bd1bb59039830e1cee"Immédiatement, sous le regard terrorisé d'Ariane, Severus s'effondra au sol, le corps inerte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4435c26cae3cad112ba6b439ae9f2d4f"Mort./p 


	23. La bouse de dragon et le détraqueur

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84093e63497a48794b173149f414026f"Aussitôt Ariane s'était précipitée vers le corps inerte de son vampire. Elle l'avait secoué dans tous les sens en lui hurlant désespérément de se réveiller. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle avait même fini par le supplier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92328bdc14a64334d421dcdf02b91d40"Puis, sans aucunes réponses, elle s'était assise à coté de lui, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63005300b2f72a3a8889ce423f58d915"Ce n'est que dix longues minutes plus tard, une fois que ces yeux n'avaient plus aucunes gouttes d'eau, qu'elle réussit à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer des paroles compréhensible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a5aee045859e04febf6aeaf4f9317c7"-Mais pourquoi avez-vous voulu absolument boire cette potion! S'exclama t'elle en le regardant et en battant l'air de ces bras. Vous vouliez que je vous regarde mourir c'est ça vieux sadique?! Me forcer à vous tuez pour ensuite me tuer moi même?! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5c50335122ab2bd293ca2e323f6bfd1"N'ayant forcement aucune réponse en retour, elle se calma et attrapa doucement la main de son professeur pour se réconforter et c'est là qu'elle le découvrir: L'indice qu'il lui avait laissé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8129ab75f3cf257e88a9106f88125c7"Un petit bout de papier dans le creux de sa main droite, sur lequel était écrit:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cf7fc7b7b39c091a5f0f607223174154"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Vous avez parfaitement réussit votre potions Mademoiselle Tribette. L'antidote se trouve dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Trois gouttes suffiront"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90f488e3947bf8c1653b7d6fc239eb44"Elle n'eut le temps de penser à le haïr pour cette blague de mauvais gout. Trop heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas tuer son professeur, elle se précipita au bureau de celui-ci, ouvrir tous les tiroirs pour finalement trouver une petite fiole contenant un liquide jaunâtre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30a7ae050d3fd4b2e6eb05d583a302bf"Elle lui fit ouvrir la bouche et y versa comme précisé, trois gouttes en priant pour que cela fonctionne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ffb4e379428140cb628df287cbcba02"Immédiatement, l'homme se redressa en toussant devant les yeux encore rougit de sa calice. Il regarda l'horloge murale entre deux toussotements et dit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="270ec553c4556a86b15cbdde5f07ba50"- Une demie heure. Vous en avez mit du temps pour me sortir de là, affirma t'il en se relevant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec1c3bab5dfd18ba13bb79575a30c20e"Ariane toujours agenouillée sur le sol se sentit bouillir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cc83f8ba6fbc2f07c696f672d825f4f"-Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé de me faire une frayeur pareille!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1fa59d8b4f550aaea7a5cc98bcda0ea"Elle fit face à l'homme qui ne se laissa pas impressionner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a408f79a621e835a2116fa06424bd104"-Je voulais tester votre confiance en vous et apparemment vous en manquez cruellement, avoua t'il. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21ec32153cac4ffeaf3ab0520b4f1cd1"-Mais qu'est ce que vous me chantez? Vous avez fait semblant de mourir!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adb38f729a4e462f77e4cfdc413ebca3"-Oui, et bien si vous aviez eu plus confiance en vous, vous auriez cru en la bonne préparation de votre potions, et pas à ma mort, s'expliqua t'il avant de remonter vers le rez-de-chaussé en laissant là sa calice encore sous le choc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edee5aa902e3a0f9428ac86849d36ef5"Une fois en haut de marche, voyant qu'Ariane était resté planter en bas, il lui cria de monter pour venir déjeuner et elle s'exécuta en soufflant bruyamment son mécontentement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a316f87fcf0dea19af10d1c8106b88d6"Alors que le repas se passait dans un silence le plus total, Rogue reprit la parole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56d9f91b45df9df8d6a2b15a306f57a9"-Vous m'en voulez pour cet exercice?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65af1d3e8ef176d69a4c7de430b0db0c"Il n'eu pas de réponse, ce qui, en quelque sorte, en était une. Bien sur qu'Ariane lui en voulait. Il n'y avait qu'un homme comme Rogue qui était capable de ce genre de folie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d50aaf13f22b67b29bd84feb8a74cf30"-Je voulais vous prouvez.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9798b03f25f6bb0d2f4af9ec9f9424ac"-Je sais je sais, le coupa t'elle. je n'ai aucune confiance en moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eb7cafd3c4b70c236a75c093305db2d"-Non pas aucune. Vous en manquez surtout quand vous préparez vos potions, et c'est cela qui vous à empêcher de les réussir depuis vos débuts à Poudlard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae8e46739ceff6e7cf4347a84b346e26"-Vous aviez remarquez ça depuis ma première année, mais vous ne m'en avez jamais rien dit?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caec8721661387c5579d22c0302056b9"-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'aider mes élèves et de les rassurer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc10604bc159b7de3523092ec18eb609"Un petit rire amer échappa de la bouche d'Ariane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8974c1d61d22306a0e2208b4660f486a"-Mais maintenant que vous êtes ma calice, vous allez pouvoir grandement progresser, termina le professeur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a59c250c6c10fac9edc020891382e6e"-Je me fiche des potions, je ne veux pas être professeur de potions, mais plutôt de métamorphose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e2458990c3da643e093f5d0429da3b9"-Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez devenir professeur, remarqua t'il d'un air étonné./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e3bb3ee187f6149d01b29c5248e4cd2"-Vous ne m'avez jamais posé la question non plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f8bc2c798c05cd10de712e59bac8b4c"Un court silence ponctua cette discussion. En effet, il n'avait pas eu la décence de lui demander ce qu'elle souhaitait faire dans l'avenir, mais d'une certaine façon, Ariane n'avait plus vraiment d'avenir à envisager outre celui d'être et de rester sa calice jusqu'à leur mort. Il était dur pour un vampire de laisser sa calice avoir un travail car cela entraînait, une fatigue de la calice qui se trouvait alors être moins sujette à lui offrir son sang, un éloignement de plusieurs heures ainsi qu'une remise en cause pour accepter que sa calice ne travaille. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb05d453fa20d6036b3fb71352e9255"-Certes, avoua t'il en se reprenant. Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas négliger les potions si vous voulez devenir professeur de métamorphose, car l'examen comporte une épreuve complexe de préparation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7649c8557dc446aaac2036e047f46c8"Ariane souffla bruyamment mais ne trouva rien à ajouter. Elle repoussa finalement son assiette presque terminé, (son professeur avait tendance à lui donner de grande portions) et posa sa tête dans ses mains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2c836fc5401bd903664a4ee3d3e44de"-Je ne pourrais jamais devenir professeur!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8422c9153bf2445cea29c67a5d1f18cf"Le vampire le sentait très nettement, sa calice était épuisée, et avait vécu trop d'émotions dans la même journée. Aussitôt, il se recula de la table, se leva et s'approcha rapidement d'elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd1a505e48843f0f25000de43524e828"-Vous y arriverez, vous serez professeure je vous le promets, chuchota t'il doucement ce qui fit immédiatement redresser le visage de la jeune fille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4c067029b4854b4f0b04a397181cf76"-Vous le pensez vraiment? Demanda t'elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3cef5e0dd58f3376e4030ec6fd646c4"Il y avait quelques larmes sur ces joues, et ses yeux avaient recommencé à rougir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3581840d814042fb63b6c7914474d8f8"-Oui, mais pour l'instant.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad968cb79fd781fe45a3bcf53020379"Il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille, la souleva et la plaça sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a97165141cbf446a013d2cf8a4a75dca"-...il est temps de faire une petite sieste. Vous êtes épuisée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fd769dcd1d5ba2ba16c751b6264c554"-Lâchez-moi! S'exclama la jeune fille en essayant de se débattre en vain. Je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée. Je vais très bien!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe79dbd8185f28682b8f5ea9bf37ee61"Sans prêtée la moindre attention à ce qu'elle disait, Rogue l'emmena dans le salon et la déposa sur un des canapés. Quand elle voulu se redresser pour partir, il plaqua sa main sur son front et la força à rester en place. De son autre main, il attrapa une couverture qui était posé à coté, et couvrir les jambes de sa calice qui avait fini par arrêter de gesticuler. Seulement Ariane n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, le vampire plaça immédiatement un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c30fa7975c6e4a1e031975f4624b545"-Qu'importe ce que vous direz une fois que j'aurais retirer mon doigt, vous êtes fatiguée et vous devez vous reposer. Je ne vous demande pas de rester ici toute l'après midi, mais seulement quelques heures. Vous n'êtes pas non plus obligée de dormir, vous pouvez simplement lire un livre, ou bien faire autre chose de em style="box-sizing: border-box;"calme/em, mais je ne veux pas vous voir ailleurs que sur ce canapé est-ce bien clair?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d784e478d653f57e8c9bf301ed31dc4"La jeune fille acquiesça en silence en fixant son professeur du regard. Doucement alors, il retira son doigt et s'en qu'Ariane ne s'y attende, il approcha son visage du sien, et y posa délicatement ses lèvres tièdes. Cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, tel un souffle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="829561cedce0ce11285935e2744710db"Complètement surprise, elle resta ébahit et muette en le regardant retourner dans la cuisine. Elle n'était en rien dégoûtée, apeurée, ou tout autre choses négatives, seulement troublée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bbbe4d6f7e0e46c83c238536fae02bf"Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure avant de se remettre de ce baiser volé, et ensuite, elle s'endormir paisiblement en étant toujours persuadée qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37fe4570dafcc8e5bbb246707bbda685"De l'autre coté du mur, elle ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde, mais son vampire nettoyait la cuisine, et faisait même la vaisselle. Il avait toujours tenu à entretenir lui même la propreté de ses appartements, n'aimant que moyennement savoir les elfes de maisons dans ses affaires./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eae5c2e2876ce6315144a342e58f73e1"Quand il revenu dans le salon une bonne heure plus tard, un léger sourire dessina son visage en apercevant sa calice à la même place qu'il l'avait laissé, les yeux clos et la respiration profonde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c4429a2da2f8b2d2cafc48925c7f6ac"Il la réveilla à quinze heures après qu'elle n'ait dormir deux heures sans bouger. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui chuchota rien à l'oreille, ayant trop peur de se prendre à nouveau un coup. Il lui secoua l'épaule en tenant son visage éloigner. Une fois que ses yeux étaient entièrement et correctement ouverts, il l'aida à se mettre debout en lui saisissant les mains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a5c279a29130ab8e6530aba2dcd08c9"-Vous devez vous couvrir chaudement pour aller dehors, fit-il remarquer en remettant la couverture sur le canapé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b072363de03e7bd990ee8a4778cf11d"-Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse si froid que cela. Mon manteau devrait suffire, rétorqua Ariane en se dirigeant dans la chambre pour aller le chercher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69f592342fb437cc66f2c111f53d87b"Elle fut immédiatement arrêté par son professeur qui se mit devant elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2998d9f23a54a217c600c93c5d2884a6"-Votre simple manteau ne suffira pas. J'ai déjà prévu tout ce qu'il faut, avoua t'il en montrant du doigt une pile de vêtement sur une chaise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c062808759398cb4816e7452340456d7"Ariane le suivit vers le tas, intriguée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d6392f4d0dd54756546a527a975671e"-Vous pensez que je vais affronter quoi dehors enfaîte? Demanda t'elle en voyant trois pulls, un très longs et lourd manteau ainsi qu'une épaisse écharpe. Un blizzard?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf137e71cfb198d33fde381912ff2735"-Une calice ne doit jamais tomber malade, et le vampire s'assure de cela à chaque instant, précisa t'il en aidant la jeune fille à enfiler le premier pull, puis le seconde et enfin le troisième./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c09ca986dcc0f3bda7e9163e79f025a4"Ariane se demanda comment elle allait faire pour rentrer ses bras qui avaient doublés de volume dans les manches du manteau qu'il restait encore à enfiler. Finalement, une fois que tout était sur elle à part l'écharpe, Ariane avait presque du mal à se déplaçer, et pensait sincèrement ressembler à une énorme bouse de dragons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cd21512b57de06f4140b98b68b8841f"-Une bouse de dragons n'aurait rien à faire dans le parc de Poudlard, la rassura Rogue tout naturellement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0c09108cda8b98756562a7c3a94ea0f"-Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées?! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f149282d4ff9b1c125a2071025d2d606"-Non, je peux seulement les entendre de temps à autres, à des moments hasardeux, assura t'il en prenant l'écharpe pour le lui mettre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c76df893870fb5b5e6cc0bd429ecdb1"-Je ne crois pas que cela soit vraiment utile, l'interrompit-elle en regardant l'écharpe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5bc10dd520e45e25e294fc09ebc2f6f"-Je vois que je dois encore vous apprendre des choses, un vampire ne peut pas laisser une autre personne qui lui voir les marques de ma morsure que vous avez dans le cou. Cela serait très insultant pour moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc09e32f3dd4e40b871cad58d54aba0"-Et pourquoi cela?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75437c979e3fba46e8adca0a8927a112"-Et bien, c'est un peu comme exposé ma vie sexuelle, avoua t'il d'un air un peu plus gênée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76c24a99887dbafd10545982dd3a0fef"-Ah, répondit-elle seulement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d934e7ba37ad0ffd18f6e7c1f543807d"Elle s'empara de l'écharpe et se la noya elle même autour du cou, avant de demander à son vampire si ainsi s'était mieux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="753d91eac49026b7af1d27d13f521f40"-C'est parfait, nous pouvons sortir à présent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2b3773f5e385a181410f7d763ff5a56"Le vampire enfila sa simple cape, et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour dissimuler au mieux son visage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f364ff6c0098fe1b43377dd01bfca092"-Mais, vous ne vous couvrez pas plus que cela?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c213e3ac25499e57a856609b639fe5c"-Les vampires ne ressentent pas les température aussi bien que les humains, avoua t'il seulement en poussant sa calice hors de l'appartement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c682c4dbc4b31a905879599d4a87146c"Les dernières fois qu'elle était sortit d'ici, les raisons et les conséquences n'avaient jamais été guère bonne, cette fois-ci elle espérait que tout se passe bien et elle en était certaine, pour cela, il lui suffisait d'écouter son vampire et de lui obéir consciencieusement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74be0980c47e6b5167b6468d6e7d454c"Cependant, quand elle posa son premier pied dehors, toute sortes de pensées disparut immédiatement de son cerveau. L'air frais lui sauta au visage, et la beauté du parc lui fit le plus grand bien. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se promener en toute tranquillité sans avoir à penser à son vampire qui souffrait dans une cellule ou qui allait la chercher partout. Non , son vampire, cette fois-ci bien présent, était collé à elle, son bras contre son épaule, scrutant le paysage afin de prévoir toutes sortes de problèmes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d91f8128d865f6e2d9ced1b536cbd32f"En voyant que le sol était enneigé, il lui avait dit d'un air inquiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45350daf1fa1279d5b28f6b9acf145f2"-Si jamais vous avez trop froid, nous rentrons immédiatement, il suffit de me le dire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bdd6852822d4a7b42058373dfbf9a0c"Il y avait également un épais brouillard qui semblait emmené du lac, et embrumer tout le parc. C'est pourquoi, après quelques pas, il lui avait ordonné qu'elle reste auprès de lui et qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas, ceux à quoi Ariane avait répondu:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="489d54e576b4de37168c9da850b1a8a7"-Vous avez peur que je me fasse agresser par les arbres ou bien l'herbes sous mes pieds?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74a8c65fc95f51d4f4f0dd00ce8202fe"Le professeur avait grogné./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e712d1a1ddb85974242cabaa7918e964"A présent, ils se trouvaient là où Ariane avait voulu se rendre en premier, le bord du lac. Sans rien demandé à son professeur, elle s'était avancée vers l'étang gelé, et s'était accroupi devant pour y contempler la beauté de la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle avait passé une dizaine de minute ainsi, dans le silence, son professeur debout derrière elle, épiant chaque bruit au loin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c072d25122a77f5d20a4d5b478b7173"En se redressant, son professeur qui la regardait de temps à autre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, avait remarqué que son écharpe avait légèrement pivoté et avait laisser apparaître un semblant de cou. Aussitôt, il s'était empressé de lui la remettre correctement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc0def9d1048ffddc94b38c1cba291f9"Puis, Ariane était aller s'asseoir sur un des banc qui entourait le lac./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6181aebe018bd9038739fe8d2c7b34ed"-Vous ressemblez à un détraqueur, avoua t'elle à son vampire en le regardant toujours debout à scruter les alentours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9853fa2ef823f073573cf0e4fd268b78"-Si cela peut m'éviter de perdre ma place de professeur de potions.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54188b8237d03ce6cdcfea7c0aae7893"-C'est pour cela que vous regardez partout autour de nous? Pour éviter que quelqu'un ne nous voit et vous dénonce ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61a733f11673e417d3b82a2aad4fbb82"-Oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d2b4d0dfc4e48ac58a273e58e817b30"-Il n'y a personne à cette heure là, tous les élèves sont en cours, vous avez une immense capuche qui dissimule votre visage, plus personne ne me connait, et il y a un épais brouillard sur le parc entier, fit-elle remarquer. Du coup, je pense que vous pouvez venir vous asseoir avec moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64a43459c573f392a7efd287b383505e"Le vampire hocha la tête, Ariane n'avait pas tord, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager le pire. Cependant, il décida de faire un effort et de prendre place près de sa calice, toujours emmitouflée dans d'épaisses couches de vêtements./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9b5c891816d75e511163aab984e4317"Au bout de quelques secondes, Rogue se questionna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57f87252ffea6479c8cb248730b6411d"-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous vous trouviez dans cet hôtel et surtout comment vous êtes arrivez dans ma chambre cette nuit là./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bc2c302e6d6cb50e5f45c658ac32352"Un lourd silence recouvrit le lac et Ariane n'osa pas tourner la tête vers l'homme assit à coté d'elle. Il était malheureusement temps de lui dire la vérité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f641eba29643e0b055189c67b9ef4559"-Je vous ai observé. Tous les jours pendant 4 mois, jours après jours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="255f58b6aa8d414b7cb208db3f4a530d"-Mais pourquoi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ee0251e807729f6240e9f258c770984"-Votre visage. Enfin, c'est ces lettres que vous receviez, elles semblaient redonner vie à votre visage. L'illuminer, l'embellir, tout simplement, elles semblaient vous redonnez espoir en quelque chose et cela ma terriblement intriguée. Au début, j'ai essayé de me désintéresser de votre relation épistolaire avec cet inconnu, mais je n'ai jamais réussit et je suis devenu de plus en plus obnubilée par ça. Chaque jours presque, vous receviez au petit déjeuner, une de ses lettres au papier jaunie et à l'écriture féminine. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a64b5f04371e352427e02880288bad9f"-Les lettres de madame em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bonatrice/em...murmura Rogue plus pour lui même qu'autre chose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09f749e2ff0db1943d13abd10c2282b3"-Oui, mais je n'en savais rien, s'exclama t'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Alors, j'ai décidé de découvrir de qui venait ces lettres. J'ai tenter de me renseigner auprès d'autres élèves mais bien sûr personne ne savait rien. Alors par la suite, avec mes amis, nous avons tenter de vous dérobez un des parchemins, mais nous n'avons jamais ré pensais laisser tomber qu'en un des hiboux portant une de vos lettres m'est totalement tombé dessus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="653cd68ded7531ee7e0e8a8703e4c10b"-C'est donc pour cela que je n'ai pas eu la confirmation de madame em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bonatrice/em, c'est parce que vous me l'avez volée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a1d6259f0bd757961a38f9512a1bba"-Non, l'hiboux m'est tombé dessus je vous le répète, je n'ai rien fait pour que cela arrive, se défendit-elle. Et puis, c'est en lissant la lettre qu'il avait autour de la patte que j'ai compris. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fee2516faa168981ecabf1954ce475d1"-Et pourquoi vous êtes introduites dans em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Belle de jour/em? Vous aviez déjà vos réponses. J'étais un pervers en manque de femme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4647bf5f1b19b67c9372924393626b2"-Non! Répondit-elle aussitôt ce qui surprit son professeur. Enfin, je ne pensais pas cela, contrairement à mes amis, je ne voulais pas y croire et c'est ainsi que nous sommes venu à cet hôtel le samedi soir suivant, dans l'espoir de vous apercevoir y rentrer. Nous voulions être sûr que vous fréquentiez cet établissement, le voir de nos propres yeux. Seulement, nous sommes arrivés plus tard que prévu, et j'étais persuadée que vous vous trouviez déjà à l'intérieur. L'idée m'est alors venu, de donner votre nom à l'hôtesse d'accueil pour qu'elle me certifie que vous étiez bien un client./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f2775ed1d5f5c24cbe7343ae6238377"-D'accord, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que vous faisiez dans ma chambre, et en petite tenue encore en plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13f12acdc961abd6a01b706d05599401"-C'est justement à cause de madame em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bonatrice/em. Quand j'ai dit votre nom, elle a aussitôt penser que j'étais la femme avec qui vous aviez rendez-vous. Très pressée, elle ne m'a pas laisser m'expliquer et ma directement confié à son mari qui m'a emmené dans la chambre.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73c2eb0cfef9291a6abb28f798faa4c2"-Il ne vous à pas toucher j'espère? La coupa immédiatement Rogue, inquiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83eb7ffa80c55dbdc2a591bcbe497678"-Non, non pas du tout, s'exclama t'elle. Il a été très gentil, et il m'a lut ce que vous désiriez.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e932de387ad537c3ec7b3e99b3ce2e9"-Ah, oui j'avais oublié cet aspect, murmura Rogue en baissant le regard sur le sol. Vous savez donc ce que j'aime dans ces moments .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a01be62fa39416c4a686521b48e5f78"Un court silence ponctua sa gêne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de72fe72ed5fb05ed4a1f98d3b9afde"-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce soir là, mademoiselle Tribette. Vous avez découvert malgré vous une partie de moi que je préférerai que personne ne connaisse.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc4e7ebfe90be9a1f080e9c2f0fb852"-Laquelle? Dit Ariane. La partie de vous qui respecte les femmes en leur offrant ce qu'elle désire, c'est à dire, ce soir là, de la douceur et de la tendresse ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc65046897d5d3f702191d8fccbf3262"-Non, celle où j'aime faire l'amour à des femmes qui ont les yeux bandés et parfois même les mains et les pieds attachées. Et puis il y a cette autre partie aussi, celle qui me rend encore plus monstrueux.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992e29216e9a8a74cbb5d031557faf86"-Vous n'êtes pas un monstres professeur, avoua Ariane en forçant l'homme à le regarder en lui prenant la main. Je ne suis peut-être pas prête encore à avoir de telles relations sexuelles avec vous, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je suis prête à vivre à vos cotés, car j'ai pu récemment découvrir que vous étiez un homme bon, honnête, délicat et tendre avec moi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aa65450af59fb825f3cf7f524b3a401"Et immédiatement, les yeux pétillants, tous deux se rapprochèrent pour joindre leurs lèvres glacées par les températures extérieures. Cela dura un moment, car n'y le vampire, n'y la calice, ne voulaient rompre ce contact si beau et si pur. Cela leur faisait énormément de bien à tous les style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9148ace98ce16dadf82b1f666e96c64e"Et au loin, on aurait put croire qu'un détraqueur embrassait une bouse de dragon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ca18884595874df65215e21639ee86ba"Fin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="669b581242f56dcd674fa30991cf7e57"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Mais non c'est une blague! Souffle, détends-toi. Ce n'est là que le commencement de leur histoire!/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	24. Compte à rebours

Tous deux étaient rentrée juste après avoir échangé leur baiser. Le professeur avait soulever sa calice telle une princesse pour traverser le parc, et pour une fois, Ariane n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient arpentés rapidement les couloirs afin de retrouver leur appartement, car la fin des cours allait sonné bientôt et avec elle, une foule d'élèves allait envahir les couloirs.

Une fois la porte de l'entrée claqué et fermée à double tour, l'horloge indiquait 17h30.

-Qu'arriverait-il si quelqu'un découvrait notre relation ? Demanda Ariane qui toujours emmitouflée, s'était réfugiée devant le feu.

-Je n'aurais plus le droit d'exercer en temps qu'enseignant, avoua t'il en vérifiant une dernière fois que la porte soit bien verrouillée.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites? S'exclama t'il en apercevant sa calice devant le feu brûlant.

Il se précipita vers elle, et s'arrêta devant sa calice.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre habiller d'une telle façon devant une telle source de chaleur. Vous allez être malade.

Doucement alors, il déboutonna le manteau de la jeune fille qui le regarda sans rien dire.

Une fois le manteau au sol, il l'aida à enlever le premier pull.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, seul le craquement du bois dans le feu semblait vouloir troubler ce moment. Les deux créatures ne se lâchaient pas du regard, et il régnait un climat étrange, entre passion et retenu.

La vampire faisait très attention à ne pas faire du mal à sa calice en tirant sur le vêtement. Il allait doucement à chacun de ses mouvements et se trouvaient être très délicat.

Après avoir retiré le dernier pull, Ariane croisa gentiment ses bras devant elle afin de stopper son vampire.

-Je pense que l'on peut s'arrêter là.

Elle était prête à faire des efforts, mais pas encore toute à fait à lui donner son corps.

-Il ne vous reste que votre écharpe, lui indiqua t'il en la lui retirant doucement, lui laissant à nouveau apercevoir les marques de possession qu'il lui avait laissé.

En apercevant cela, le vampire sentit sa faim revenir. Les deux trous dans sa jugulaire le rendait incapable d'avoir des pensées concrètes et logiques, et en plus de cela, il ne pouvait en décrocher son regard.

Voyant cela, Ariane se déroba en lui affirmant qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche et disparu dans la chambre. Quand elle ressortit une bonne heure plus tard, les cheveux trempés, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver son professeur en plus discussion avec le feu de cheminé.

-Repoussez la demande Albus. Le Ministère doit attendre encore un peu, s'exclama Rogue au visage du directeur dans la cheminée. C'est de mieux en mieux chaque jour mais elle n'est pas encore prête à me faire totalement confiance.

-Je comprends Severus, mais tenter tout de même de la convaincre. Chaque jour le département des créatures magiques m'envoi une relance pour me rappelez que j'héberge sous mon toit un vampire qui n'est pas passer au test de dangerosité.

-J'ai toujours été un vampire exemplaire! Ne peuvent-il pas comprendre que cette fois je ne puisse pas me présenter à ce maudit test quand ils l'ont décidés ?

-Je crains que pour ça le ministère soit assez rigide, Severus.

-Et si nous leur disions pour Ariane et moi avant même que le lien ne soit entièrement solidifié ?

-Alors ils vous demanderait aussitôt de vous rendre au ministère pour des tests de dangerosité commun et là, quand ils s'apercevront que votre lien n'est pas totalement solidifié, vous aurez interdiction d'approcher Poudlard. Et puis, c'est également une épreuve difficile à passé pour les jeunes couple Vampire-calice, il vaut mieux y être préparés et pouvoir reconsolider rapidement le lien après. Si Ariane ne vous accepte pas encore totalement, ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à le leur dire Severus.

-Je vois, accepta le vampire en baissant la tête. Je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu les choses dans ce cas...

-Je suis sûre que vous prendrez la bonne décision, termina la tête du directeur avant de disparaître dans un léger nuage de fumée.

Finalement, Rogue qui pensait à présent se trouver seul, sursauta en entendant la voix de sa calice derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce que nous veut le Ministère au juste?

-Vous avez écouté notre conversation? S'étonna le vampire.

-Oui, et vu qu'elle me concerne je pense que j'en ai le droit. Alors?

-Je vous ennuierai avec des histoires de ministères bien assez tôt. Il va être l'heure de dîner...

-Ne fuyez pas cette discussion, s'exclama t'elle en le suivant dans la cuisine. Je veux savoir!

En réalité, Ariane avait très bien compris ce que voulait le ministère: Soit un vampire seul ayant subit son examen habituel attestant de sa non-dangerosité, ou un couple vampire-calice, stable et ayant également passé un test de non-dangerosité.

Seulement pour qu'un vampire avec Calice ne soit pas dangereux, il fallait que le lien entre eux soient suffisamment fort et pour cela il fallait compter sur la morsure et les relations intimes entre les deux êtres.

-Que voulez-vous savoir au juste? S'exclama aussitôt le professeur en se retournant vers sa calice. Vous voulez que je vous dise que d'ici peu le ministère va débarquer ici pour m'arrêter à cause de vous! Que je vais perdre mon travail! Tout ce que j'ai construis !

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration tout en ne quittant pas des yeux sa calice presque effrayée.

-Le ministère va nous séparer parce que nous ne sommes pas un couple légal et que notre lien n'étant pas totalement complété, je suis un danger pour cette école et tout ce qui m'entoure...Avoua t'il plus calmement en baissant son regard vers le sol. Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter une deuxième fois une séparation entre nous deux.

Tout à coup, le vampire semblait compléter épuisé rien qu'à cette idée. Les mains posées sur le bords de l'évier, il avait fermé les yeux.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il nous reste avant de les voir débarquer ? Demanda Ariane en hésitant à passer une main réconfortante dans le dos de son vampire.

-Si Albus arrive à négocier, peut-être une semaine au mieux. Sinon, je pense moins de 2 jours. Le ministère suit de très près tous les vampires, surtout ceux exerçant un métier en contact avec d'autres sorciers.

Finalement, Ariane se décida à poser sa main sur le dos de son vampire qui sursauta aussitôt.

-Laissez-moi! Cracha t'il brusquement. C'est de votre faute tout cela! Sans vous ma vie serait rester tout aussi bien organisé qu'elle l'était auparavant. Je vais peut-être perdre mon travail et mon logement à cause de vos appréhensions!

Il sortit de l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, laissant une jeune fille seule, choquée au milieu du salon.

Severus Rogue ne savait pas bien où aller. En lui bouillonnait un feu ardent et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Finalement, il décida de monter jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. A cette heure il était certain de ne trouver personne, au pire il les ferait fuir. Il était dix neuf heures, et les élèves commençaient tous à descendre vers la grande salle; il emprunta donc des chemins plus sinueux et moins fréquentés qui le menèrent jusqu'à sa destination.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait chaque marche, il sentait les sentiments perdus de sa Calice resté dans les cachots. Elle était à la fois furieuse, attristé et anxieuse, rien de bon pour le vampire. Mais, il fit tout pour ignorer cela, sa propre fureur prenait plus de place. En réalité, quand il arriva en haut de la tour et qu'il cria à tout poumon sur le parc, il n'en voulait pas réellement à Ariane.

C'était le ministère qui lui mettait la corde au cou et personne d'autre, c'est cela qu'il avait besoin d'hurler.

Une fois que sa gorge épuisée, ne voulait plus faire sortir un son, il s'approcha de la barrière et regarda le sol plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort mon ami, remarqua le directeur en se joignant à son professeur près de la rambarde.

-Vous savez Albus, je suis déjà mort en quelque sorte et pourtant j'ai encore envie de mourir.

Il ne détacha pas son regard du vide devant lui, un air désespéré bloqué sur son visage.

-Détendez-vous Severus, j'ai réussi à négocier avec le ministère, essaya de le rassurer Dumbeldore.

-Ah oui? s'exclama t'il d'un ton acerbe. Et de combien de temps est ma reddition ?

-Vous avez cinq jours, et bien entendu une interdiction de quitter le territoire et d'exercer, mais ça c'est le cadet de nos soucis. Je leur ai dit que tu étais en déplacement en Serbie pour des ingrédients.

-C'est impossible...souffla le professeur. Ariane ne cédera jamais en si peu de temps. Je devrais plutôt commencer à me préparer pour Azkaban plutôt que de la courtiser, cela servira au moins à quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais commencer par lui parler calmement et toujours avec tendresse, lui chuchota le directeur.

Au même moment, il glissa une petite fiole dans sa main.

-Ensuite, si tu as tout tenter... finit-il en lui montrant la fiole du regard. Je fermerai les yeux, car je préfère vous donnez un peu d'aide plutôt que de perdre un de mes meilleurs professeur, et une élève de dernière année.

Puis le directeur disparu aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu. Laissant son professeur seul avec une solution dans les mains.

En observant de plus près la petite fiole qui lui avait laissé, Severus ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la préparation: Un philtre d'amour.

Une potion puissante et dangereuse qui rendait fou d'amour celui ou celle qui la buvait. Cette idée, celle de forcer Ariane, n'avait même pas effleurer l'esprit du professeur, pourtant, elle avait paru être la bonne pour le directeur.

Devant la fiole, le vampire était partagée. Il la triturait entre ses doigts en réfléchissant. En réalité, il reposait là dans ces mains, le moyen de sauver sa vie, de lui éviter de perdre son travail et son logement, le moyen de vivre en paix encore quelques années et surtout d'apaiser son vampire.

Il ne put pas rester très longtemps là haut, aussi loin de sa calice qui s'impatientait. Alors, sentait son ventre se tordre de douleur, il glissa la fiole de sa poche et retourna à ses cachots. Quand il franchit la porte, Ariane se trouvait assise paisiblement dans un des canapés du salon, un plaid sur les genoux et un livre entre les mains. Tout semblait très calme et serein, pourtant il le savait Ariane avait souffert durant sa courte absence, aucune calice ne pouvait se sentir bien loin de son vampire.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda t'elle finalement, stoppant ses pensées.

-Mieux, trancha t'il.

-Vous avez fini votre petite crise?

-Quelle crise? Dit-il surprit.

-Je ne sais pas, à vous de me dire, déclara Ariane en se redressant. Vous m'avez hurler dessus alors que je tentais de vous aider puis vous avez disparu une bonne demi heure sans un mot.

-J'avais besoin d'air, se justifia t'il en grognant.

Il traversa le salon et descendit les marches vers son laboratoire en refermant bien la porte derrière lui. Une fois en bas, il ouvrit sa réserve fermé par un sort, et y déposa la fiole. Il voulait attendre encore un peu, voir si les choses pouvaient évolués naturellement, même si il savait leur relation mal partie.

En remontant à l'étage, il fut surprit de découvrir sa calice assise à table, seule, en train de manger. En s'approchant, il remarqua que deux assiettes étaient disposées, dont une à sa place habituelle.

-Vous vous êtes fait à manger?

-Bien sûr, s'exclama t'elle en reposant sa fourchette. Et à vous aussi.

Elle désigna l'autre assiette d'œufs brouillés.

-J'avais faim, alors je me suis servit dans le frigo. Et puis ça m'a occupé pendant que vous étiez partit, avoua t'elle avec un léger ton de reproche.

Le vampire n'avait pas très faim, mais il se força pour faire plaisir à sa calice, qui à l'autre bout de la table, n'avait pas lâché son livre.

-J'espère que vous ne mangez pas au dessus d'un de mes ouvrages venant tout droit de ma bibliothèque ? L'interrogea t'elle finalement ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

-Je ne sais pas trop si ce livre vous appartient réellement, avoua t'elle en ne décrochant pas son regard des pages jaunis. Vous me l'avez prêter il y a maintenant quelques jours mais vous ne m'avez pas précisé qui était son propriétaire.

-Attendez un peu, vous relisez _Calice et Vampire, tous les détails d'une relation unique_?

-Oui, avoua t'elle. Il y a peut-être une réponse à notre problème dans ces vieilles pages!

 _La solution est que tu t'allonges et que tu écartes les jambes,_ pensa fortement Rogue en serrant ses lèvres.

-Vous ne trouverez rien là dedans Tribette, ne vous fatiguez pas.

Mais Ariane n'écouta pas son vampire, et termina le repas en n'enlevant que rarement le nez de son bouquin.

Après le dîner, tous deux s'installèrent dans le salon avec un livre et une tasse de thé.

Il fallut attendre vingt trois heures pour entendre à nouveau le son d'une voix.

-Il est temps d'aller dormir, affirma le vampire en se positionna debout devant Ariane.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, le jeune fille ne broncha pas et se leva sans un mot. Néanmoins, elle garda à la main, son lourd grimoire sur les vampires.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de cela pour allez dormir, déclara Rogue en lui retirant des doigts et en le reposant sur la table basse.

Elle souffla bruyamment, mais continua son chemin vers la chambre. Le vampire la suivit.

Rapidement, elle traversa la pièce, et entra dans la salle de bain avec la ferme attention de se brosser les dents et de tomber lourdement sur son lit par la suite. Aussi, elle ne prêta pas attention, à son professeur qui entra dans le salle de bain pour lui même se laver les canines. Seulement, l'homme fit arrêter dans sa course. Il ne savait plus très bien si s'était la première fois qu'ils se croisaient dans la salle de bain ou alors si s'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, mais dans tout les cas, cette situation était perturbante.

Ariane, qui machinalement se brossait les dents, se tenait courber sur le lavabo, les fesses largement relevé et le dos courbé. Une femme n'aurait même pas prêter attention à la position qu'avait la jeune fille, mais il y en était certain, n'importe quel homme aurait penser à la même chose que Rogue.

La voir ainsi lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps et notamment dans se région basse. Son fessier était offert telle une magnifique invitation à forniquer, parfois, il se demandait si elle n'en faisait pas exprès.

Elle se releva soudainement, et aperçu le regard de son professeur poser sur sa croupe dans le miroir. Il n'avait pu le décrocher de là.

D'abord gênée de le voir aussi absorber par ses atouts, elle se décida à ne pas le réprimer, elle même avait déjà admirer longuement, bien sur à ces heures perdues, ses atouts masculins.

Aussi, elle resta légèrement penché, en gardant un œil sur le miroir, attendant seulement qu'il ne s'en lasse.

De son coté, le vampire était à la fois ravie, et amèrement triste. Il était heureux d'avoir une telle créature comme calice, beaucoup de vampire auraient tout donnés pour avoir une calice avec de si belles formes. Malgré son pyjama qui la mettait peu en avant elle restait magnifique sous toutes coutures et son cul était forcement le cadeau d'un ange. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué cette beauté avant lors des cours de potions. Un gout amer lui venu en bouche en pensant que des milliers de garçons, de jeunes crétins, avaient déjà admirer autant que lui, et peut être même toucher cette merveilles. Pour l"instant, lui n'avait eu que le droit d'y poser son regard.

-Est ce que je peux me redresser maintenant? Demanda t'elle le ramenant à la réalité.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes dans cette position, le dos d'Ariane avait commencé à la faire souffrir, et elle avait décidé qu'il en avait assez profiter.

-De quoi parlez vous Tribette ? Répliqua le vampire en détournant immédiatement ses yeux, comme si il ne les avait jamais posé sur les fesses de sa calice.

-Je vous demande si vous avez assez profité ? expliqua t'elle sans bouger avec un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage que Rogue pouvait très bien apercevoir dans le miroir.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, mentit-il très sérieusement en fuyant son regard. Allez vous coucher vous êtes fatigués et arrêtez de vous imaginez des choses Tribette.

-Bien, trancha t'elle en gardant son sourire.

Elle redressa son dos avec soulagement et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

-Maintenant que nous avons franchit un cap, j'aimerai que vous m'appeliez Ariane s'il vous plait, demanda t'elle à l'ouverture.

De l'autre coté de la salle de bain, Rogue hocha la tête d'un ton grave mais n'ajouta rien.

En retournant lui même dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il avait réfléchit.

Doucement, il souleva les draps et se faufila à sa place, à coté de sa calice qui tenait un livre dans ses bras. En le regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que s'était encore _Calice et Vampire, tous les détails d'une relation unique._

-Vous avez été le rechercher dans le salon? demanda t'il d'une voix consternée.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il sans en décoller son regard.

Il soupira longuement, puis se rapprocha d'elle. Doucement pour la deuxième fois, il lui retira l'ouvrage des mains et le posa sur sa table de chevet, puis avant même qu'elle ne proteste, il retourna près d'elle, attirant toute son attention.

-Je vous le redis, vous ne trouverez pas de solutions dans ce livre, laisser votre esprit tranquille avec cette histoire.

-Mais, le ministère va nous séparer si nous ne ...

-Tout cela ne tiens qu'à vous maintenant, lui murmura t'il. Ariane...

Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes d'un doux baiser chaste.

Quand il se retira de sa bouche, il crut voir des étoiles briller dans le regard de sa calice, mais elles disparurent d'un battement de cils.

\- Aussi vous pouvez m'appelez Severus. 


	25. La potion qui dérape

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2aec7e509cc46b1aa9b55fdf2d5e3e9"urant les deux jours qui suivirent, le vampire fit tout pour faire plaisir à sa calice. Il lui apporta tous les cours qu'elle avait loupé en lui affirmant qu'elle pourrait bientôt reprendre sa scolarité si elle rattrapait son retard. Il l'aida à préparer quelques potions en lui indiquant dès qu'elle se trompait, et en étudiant avec elle les recettes. Elle eu même le droit de ressortir lors d'une soirée dans le parc quelques heures en compagnie de son professeur et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9265c861ab38f87406ef19f338b93f87"Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés durant ces deux jours et aucune disputes n'avaient éclatés entre les deux. Mais l'épée Damoclès au dessus de leur tête n'avait pas quitté leurs esprits, surtout celui de Severus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="373413803651fddf003594282c1688f0"Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait plus que 2 jours avant que le ministère de la magie ne débarque ici. Il n'avait rien prévu de spécial durant cette journée, comme d'habitude, il voulait qu'Ariane rattrape son retard sur le programme scolaire et il comptait lui faire préparer la potion qu'ils avaient vu la vieille en fin d'après midi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92fb6e4d5028c8b0deb99d5ec6135dc7"Avec cette pression, il en avait presque oublié sa soif qui s'agrandissait de jour en jour, cela faisait presque cinq jour qu'il n'avait pas bu, et à présent, il tentait d'éviter de se tenir trop près de sa calice pour déjoué toutes tentations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9319525a3b5adeeea951e71eefb892c"Il savait que si il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle accepte de coucher avec lui, s'était en la laissant faire le premier pas, mais il savait aussi qu'en lui demandant de boire il allait de nouveau l'effrayer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be321bc1609f44bd0a4830d4fe107b0"Normalement elle avait dû apprécier la morsure, mais ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé et elle n'avait jamais réclamer une autre style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Il l'a questionnerait plus tard sur ce qu'elle en avait ressentit, enfin, si il ne finissait pas à Azkaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a493753e4a348cf2a661f5ab711515d1"Comme prévu, Ariane passa la matinée au dessus de ses livres en pestant contre le travail qui lui restait encore à faire. Severus, lui, passa une bonne partie en cuisine, avant de revenir dans le salon, contempler sa calice. Un léger sourire prit naissance sur son visage, quand il la vit haïr Mac Gonagall pour ses leçons à apprendre, ou encore quand elle tenta de comprendre l'ancien manuscrit en histoire de la magie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f6ec93c770c49172464da9d73610d7d"Là aussi il la trouvait belle, à moitié penchée sur les parchemins, un décolleté plongeant grâce à sa chemise blanche de l'école et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Finalement, il s'obligea à s'éloigner de cette vue et à préparer les ingrédients pour l'après midi dans son laboratoire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="135a615233cb6e323c88612a443121aa"Une demie heure plus tard, tout deux avait fini leur activité, enfin Ariane avait décider qu'elle en avait fait assez pour aujourd'hui, et se trouvaient dorénavant à table pour le déjeuner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9c587d42b3d5eeede808afb5c79e2f7"-Je pense que je pourrais retourner en cours d'ici trois à quatre jours , annonça Ariane entre deux bouchées de rôti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1850c98639c11a87111739ce0813c2b2"Severus, lui, manqua de s'étouffer. Il ne pensait pas que sa jeune calice ne veulent s'éloigner de lui aussi rapidement, et il le savait, aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à passer plus d'une demie heure seul, loin l'un de l'autre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f60a674e24e0afe36be57c8f5402161"-Tu es sûre d'être prête ? Demanda t'il entre deux toussetements./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="830066128bc725d55e1601c70697b1cb"-Bien sûre que je le suis!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cc01ff3ed585be6c416e5f80d923de6"-A ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce matin, tu n'avais pas l'air prête du tout, essaya t'il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21910617248bc3e6fd9e98e5e61339d7"-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre un manuscrit ancien que je ne peux reprendre les cours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9019031d8c3c2d6ab6f0eb41d123e8b0"-Et la métamorphose? l'herbologie ? les sortiligège ? Les potions?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d2c42c32753caef3791a86d10f3725"-Je suis à jour de tout! Il me manque seulement la préparation de la potion Felix Felicis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d074d2f4c486f1916e10c4dfeda1306a"-Alors nous allons passer un marché, s'exclama t'il en se levant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe307f8eea32c679079916ac947bc43"Il savait que la préparation de Felix Felicis était plutot rude même pour une septième année bien préparée, et pensait trouver une chance de reculer l'échéance avec cette potion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ed5a37fe5d0df512e4889a8292a9d3e"-Si tu réussis à réaliser cette potion cet après midi sans mon aide, alors tu pourras reprendre les cours quand tu le voudras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32cf0e9f0e6851f00cd8bedf5efe45df"Ariane hocha la tête, une lueur de joie et d'espoir venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96aaf7f21a9d2a2cefba90d7fa2efe5a"-Seulement, si la préparation n'est pas totalement parfaite, c'est moi qui décidera du jours où tu pourras retourner en cours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ff716351c1ee431d0b82815f6cab76d"-Conclu! S'exclama Ariane en se levant de table, son assiette à moitié pleine. Je commence tout de suite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0df0cd3d971a4b0bad719a0a75de5adc"Et Severus dû la regarder descendre les marches de son laboratoire à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une fois en bas, il l'entendu lui crier:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="762b67a6fdfcec6a82b7dbf4974ad96e"-Tu as déjà tout préparé, c'est génial!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8bad54241aff73ddbd991dd15b2aec4"Sans attendre, il alla la rejoindre. Il voulait la voir en action. Depuis quelques jours, mais surtout depuis le philtre de mort vivant, Ariane avait prit plus de confiance surtout lors de la préparation de potions, et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a889d2c002d60ffb4e29dc1ecb44d8e"Elle partit vite dans sa préparation, mais se calma dès le premier ajout d'ingrédient. En effet, ils avaient travaillé ensemble la recette le jour d'avant, mais il lui manquait quelques souvenirs. Severus lui avait donné des indications pour chaque étapes de la préparation, mais elle n'avait rien noter en lui promettant qu'elle s'en souviendrait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d36f61c80818d48ed9f4022a82835cc"De son coté, Severus avait bien vue que sa calice se trouvait en difficulté mais, un marché était un marché et il décida de la laisser aller jusqu'au bout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e8534e3be20919ed69b705224a17dc"La préparation de la potion prenait normalement six mois, mais Severus avait toujours en réserve la partie la plus longue mais aussi la plus simple qu'il utilisait lors de ses cours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a740240c0cfa5df80ba0c1384bd7d2e9"Cependant, même avec cela, Ariane avait bien du mal à avancer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fb4a73eedd425f5f68c7c20f6113f44"Elle se souvenait que son professeur lui avait dit qu'il fallait retirer la queue des roses avant de les ajoutés, mais le faite qu'il faille couper les racines dans leur longueur et non dans leur largeur lui avait échappé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a4ced717bcb9835964d237ff4de7a65"Au loin le vampire n'avait rien raté de la scène, et il ne put s'empêcher de courir la rejoindre. Il avait réfléchit et au fond ce qu'il voulait s'était tout simplement le bonheur de sa calice et si cela passait par sa reprise des cours alors il ferait avec. Il arriva donc derrière elle, prêt à l'aider./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b4d9d7c2fec8f248218f84985abbb37"-Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Murmura t'il. Il faut les couper dans le sens de la longueur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae03a8fb25afaaee7399df3e1f2f474b"Et puis sans laisser à Ariane le temps de réagir il se plaça derrière elle et saisit ses mains pour la guider. Elle avait les doigts glacés, mais ses paumes tièdes la réchauffait, doucement alors part des mouvements lents et précis il guida sa calice pour le découpage de la racine. Ariane se laissa faire, sans bouger, son professeur sentait bon le parfum pour homme, elle l'avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00bf18040524904977ac384bc028f03"Le vampire se sentait incroyablement bien ainsi collé au corps doux et frêle de sa calice. Son nez dans ses cheveux pouvaient sentir toutes les nuances qu'il y avait. Sans même sans rendre compte, il descendit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille et put immédiatement s'imprégner de l'odeur nacré qui en sortait. Cette femme était un délice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fbb13892f95f291d053cbfb2b034c13"Les mains du professeur avaient cessée de bouger obligeant celle d'Ariane à les suivre. La jeune fille pouvait sentir très nettement le souffle de son professeur dans son cou et en réalité, elle appréciait cela. Le sentir prêt d'elle, savoir qu'il l'entourait et qu'il l'aidait lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait jamais encore connue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28af185683fa21518dfac4cf1746398c"Doucement alors, elle dégagea ses mains de sous les siennes, et pivota pour se retrouver face à son vampire. Quand elle croisa le regard de son professeur, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ariane. Il avait le même regard qu'un enfant que l'on prenait en flagrant délit . Un air coupable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7f48cd4f864f4c6f3500957c2128709"En effet, Severus se sentait coupable, coupable de n'avoir su résister à l'envie de se rapprocher de sa calice toujours un peu plus, l'envie de venir sentir sa peau. Alors quand elle avait commencé à bouger contre lui, il se doutait qu'elle le faisait pour s'enfuir de ses bras car il l'avait effrayé, c'est pourquoi cet air abattu s'était affiché sur son visage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="443d59ada2ad135909eba7aa9c98102b"Mais quand il avait vu un sourire illuminé le visage d'Ariane, toutes ses craintes d'être aller trop loin s'étaient envolées./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c08269d35603608ddca3f9160d2219e3"De son coté, Ariane était éblouie par la lueur pleine d'espoir et d'appréhension qu'elle trouva dans les pupilles de son maître des potions. Les deux corps étaient proches comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. Si bien qu'Ariane posa ses mains sur le torse imposant du vampire tout en ne quittant pas ses yeux. Severus quand à lui, laissa ses mains aller sur les hanches de la belle. Il croyait se noyer dans ses deux iris vertes alors que son sourire semblait illuminer toute la pièce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb9c03546413e5f99c97ec0f525b9c6f"Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci il voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, aussi, il resta là sans bouger attendant et priant seulement pour qu'elle ne se décide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cda61a9e0c5b1289ab63cd92980e8fea"Ariane ne mit pas très longtemps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27c07e8ff7237e03f16db1b145fa3f19"Soudain, elle s'approcha de son vampire, et se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour réussir à atteindre ses lèvres. Tous deux fermèrent immédiatement les yeux quand leur bouche se scellèrent pour de bons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58fd403d66848b3cda9821b4b3d3cb87"Le baiser doux ne dura que peu de temps, le vampire ne tenait plus et il prit rapidement les choses en mains. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de sa calice et la força à accentuer son baiser. Sa langue se fraya un chemin dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui sursauta sur le coup. Puis, elle se laissa aller se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait réellement rien de désagréable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eccc6a8a4c522df3048166b97aac93f4"A présent, Severus n'avait plus qu'un chose en tête: amener Ariane jusqu'à sa chambre pour entamer des choses plus sérieuses. Elle était prête, il en était sûr, enfin presque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a97b23f91e220dbe1c519503ae566a61"Il descendit alors un peu ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille tout en ne lâchant pas sa bouche, puis les remonta avec sa jupe. Il la fit ensuite décoller du sol en la prenant contre lui. Ariane semblait tout à fait d'accord pour se laisser porter et plus, mais Severus fit bien attention de l'embrasser pendant la plupart du chemin pour l'occuper à autre chose qu'à réfléchir à la situation. Si il se concentrait sur leur lien, sa calice n'y faisait passer que de bonne ondes, aucunes peurs ou angoisses, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle ne le stoppe maintenant. Si il arrivait à lui faire l'amour et qu'elle appréciait cela, alors tout leurs problèmes seraient réglés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a4cf1d15ea847467f43ac46764783c"Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre, car depuis bien longtemps ce n était plus seulement la sienne, il la déposa délicatement sur le matelas et s'allongea au dessus d style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Être ainsi, si près, leur bouches liées dans un tel engouement, et son sexe contre son entre jambe, s' était tout simplement le paradis pensa Severus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca277786b10c3758d518ce55a6c05824"En essayant d être le plus rapide possible, il se retira d'elle et se decala pour lui retirer chaussures et style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ensuite, il revenu vers elle, échangea de lents baisers, avant de s enlever lui même son pantalon et sa redingote qui lui donnait trop style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ariane quand à elle ne disait rien. Elle semblait simplement apprécier le moment, après tout, elle en avait rêver de rare fois. Mais à présent tout semblait différent. Elle n aurait jamais penser que son professeur était un vampire, qu' il était si bien taillé et encore moins qu il lui était possible se retrouver sous lui en petite style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fatiguée de lui résister et apeurée par la simple idée de l'initiation du Ministère dans leur lien, elle avait décidé de se laisser faire et même de profiter de ce moment. Rogue embrassant incroyablement bien, avait un corps magnifique et n'était pas si horrible que cela à vivre. Aussi elle se faisait un plaisir de répondre à ses baisers aussi soigneusement qu'elle le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /De son côté, Severus était heureux. Heureux de pouvoir enfin sentir sous ses mains toutes les courbes de voluptées de la jeune fille. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas apprécier pleinement ce moment comme il l aurait voulu: il lui restait un problème dans la tête. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ariane n avait revêtu que ça simple chemise blanche sur laquelle figurait fièrement le blason de Poudlard, ainsi que sa cravate au couleur de leur maison. Aussi, Severus prit un immense plaisir à retirer un par un chaque bouton et à admirer chaque parcelle de peau qu' il découvrait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d60e1016ee5733469cd607f880db5c0"Quand la chemise fut totalement ouvert, il apprécia la vue qu' il avait de la poitrine de la jeune femme qu' il avait sous lui. Derrière un léger soutien gorge en dentelle blanche on pouvait deviner une paire de seins ni trop gros ni trop petit, au prônait deux magnifiques tétons tendus à peine dissimulés. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ils étaient tellement magnifiques qu' il ne put y toucher, le plaisir des yeux étaient déjà bien assez style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ariane, qui n avait rien manqué du spectacle se réjouissait de se savoir si attirante pour son vampire. Elle même avait admiré longuement le sexe tendu de son professeur derrière son boxer sans jamais y toucher. Tous deux refrognaient leur plaisir et envie par peur de choquer l style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Néanmoins, Ariane prit les devants en déboutonnant elle même un des derniers vêtements de son vampire, sa chemise blanche. Pourtant, ce vêtement le rendait incroyablement attirant, beaucoup plus qu avec sa redingote, mais elle avait admirer bien trop longtemps le torse magnifique de son vampire sans pouvoir y toucher. Elle voulait qu' aussitôt les trois premiers boutons enlever, passer sa main dans l ouverture et caresser chaque parcelle de peau qu' elle aurait put atteindre, mais s était sans compter sur la réticent du vampire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c86728bc33fea55cd5367a5f80a28960"-Non s'il te plait, murmura t'il en saisissant la mains de la jeune fille avant que celui-ci n'effleure sa peau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab3bc114b3dd479c495aa4eb56e1f0ef"Il avait l'air profondément abattu, comme si son torse lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs. En y regardant de plus près, Ariane perçu de légère cicatrice qui avec le temps avaient fini par prendre la même couleur que sa peau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8f83b38db47f05afe6d5392c6eb7fd2"-Je préfère la garder si ça ne te dérange pas, avoua t'il en se redressant légèrement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efb6b1d8a5eb33e89539345db1bf28fc"Rapidement, il referma sa chemise jusqu'au dernier bouton, comme si Ariane n'y avait jamais touché. Apparemment, rien que l'idée qu'elle ne le regarde de trop près effrayait le vampire, Ariane, surprise, hocha la tête doucement en se promettant de lui demander prochainement pourquoi elle avait une telle interdiction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a5b86a067b2aca9a001e77902a2c08b"Comme pour s'excuser, Rogue l'embrassa langoureusement tout en remontant sensuellement les mains sur ses cuisses tendus par l'excitation qui montait en elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a2c452ce5ffa046ff800eb47578557f"Il lui retira délicatement sa jupe, lui laissant une vue parfaite sur une culotte assortie à son soutien-gorge tout en dentelle. Les yeux du vampire ne purent s'empêcher de passer au rouge une demi seconde en pensant que dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, il allait enfin rentrer à l'intérieur de sa calice et sceller à jamais leur lien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4262e9f312d8e79a76b74d499bddbeee"La créature enfouit en lui prit finalement le contrôle de son corps pendant quelques secondes, il posa une de ses mains sur l'intimité encore recouverte de la jeune fille, sourit de bonheur en sentant qu'elle était humide, puis posa sa langue sur son nombril et remonta doucement jusqu'à son soutien gorge faisant se courber de plaisir sa calice sous lui. Elle le rendait fou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba1b5192ae9450a3009e686983a71a0f"Arrivé en haut, le vampire lui n'avait pas d'interdit, décala légèrement le bonnet du seins droit et happa le tétons vigoureux qui pointait fièrement. Immédiatement, Ariane lâcha un gémissement, aucun garçon ne lui avait encore fait ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="254eaa5d013f8bb98eb0239c1325a137"Elle n'avait connu que quelque baise sans lendemain car elle les avait tous trouver plus puéril les uns que les autres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84c449e5c1e6ccc9ebae4ceaa9c0d33a"Le vampire lâcha finalement prise et le professeur reprit ses esprits, en se trouvant pencher ainsi sur la jeune fille, un tétons autour duquel tournait sa langue, il n'osait se retirer en voyant l'effet qu'il produisait à sa calice. De sa main libre, il attrapa l'autre seins toujours recouvert par le tissu et le malmena légèrement, tout en sentant Ariane se cambrer un peu plus sur le lit, se frotta involontairement contre son sexe plus que tendu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59fc881e3825b8be288773114fc87b3f"Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Ariane ne se frottait pas tout à fait involontairement contre son vampire, même si expérience précédente ne lui avait rien apporté de concret et de sérieux elle y avait tout de même appris quelques bases, elle savait donc parfaitement qu'en gigotant de la sorte, elle ne pouvait qu'attiser un peu plus la passion de son vampire et son excitation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="752fa1246e12226323d0a97bf256ff34"Tout ce qu'elle espérait, s'était qu'il ne la fasse pas patienter trop longtemps ainsi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df08436e355edfcc0e5aba5f578cf86"Heureusement le vœux d'Ariane s'exécuta assez rapidement et Rogue ne tarda pas lâcher ses seins pour descendre une de ses mains le long de son corps. Quand celle-ci arriva au niveau de sa culotte, il se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux tout en lui retirant doucement le tissu qu'il fit glisser le long de sa jambe. Ainsi il voulait anticiper toutes onces de refus mais Ariane fut une calice formidables puisqu'elle préféra se mordre les lèvres d'impatience pour lui confirmer son geste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebb5b8e7feae8533708b678d6ac8642c"Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'il ne la pénètre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40500e11ffa2205a52cccd81837b2171"Elle avait longtemps hésiter à passer le cap, pensant que son professeur était la même personne en classe qu'en vie privée, et qu'il l'avait privé de ses amis mais elle s'était trompée de A à Z. Rogue s'était révélé être quelqu'un d'assez attentionné et de très doux quand il le voulait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c51da95c75d3524591bf2145ca5bfd3"A présent, elle attendait avec impatience d'apercevoir le sexe de son professeur qui se cachait depuis trop longtemps derrière ce boxer qui au fur et à mesure des minutes devenait de plus en plus petit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9e7ae1ef370fe8020207bd3311955e4"Severus ne se fit pas prier, lui aussi attendait de pouvoir combler sa calice depuis bien trop longtemps, il se redressa pour retirer son boxer et cette fois-ci n'eu aucune réticence à ce que sa calice ne regarde son corps ainsi offert./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="425907d9bad81dab70af076d1ae17d74"Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait put penser durant toute sa scolarité, son professeur savait très bien caché ses atouts, aussi bien sa musculature que ses atouts masculins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aef6d61e2596d99b6c1f0628decaaaf"Un si beau sexe ne devrait pas être montré sur rarement, pensa t'elle en regardant le pénis fièrement tendu de son vampire pour elle. Comme posé sur un nuage de poils sombre, ce membre tendu, à la taille parfaite semblait prometteur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6ac6170930d309e55258fc8ed849c88"Sans réellement sans rendre compte, elle mordu sensuellement sa lèvres alors que ses pupilles de dilatait largement de plaisir. Il allait la combler comme il le fallait, elle en était certaine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24790fc37907a236c7c33da9753e4073"Rogue n'avait plus aucune crainte sur l'acceptation de sa calice en la voyant ainsi offerte à lui. Il se repositionna au dessus d'elle et posa son sexe sur le sien avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il avait envie d'elle plus que jamais auparavant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be1ed81af6878376e76ec0d52544c04"Au bout de quelques secondes Ariane gigotait nerveusement sous lui, et se frottait de façon assez indécente pour lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait plus attendre. Cependant, il lui restait un problème à régler, il tendit le bras jusqu'à sa table de chevet et y attrapa dans le tiroir un foulard vert./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03f9002279cf94ed54c594ab3934bc24"Il approcha le tissu des yeux de la jeune fille d'un air tout à fait naturel toujours nu sur elle, mais il ne pensait pas qu' Ariane ne l'arrêterait dans son geste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1144532568e54277110ecbd15162bdca"-Pourquoi ? demanda t'elle seulement en comprenant que son vampire voulait la privée de sa vue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e50a4d0e6a5cb34dbc75bd0e4067fb60"Son professeur avait le même abattu que quand il lui avait interdit de lui toucher le torse. Un air débousolé, perdu, hésitant qu'il avait rarement en lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35d8f11b978cd6053a585939f4680647"-Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes pendant.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f71e376937cb7752bae05e30b1af07b"-... Qu'importe les raisons, je ne veux rien louper de ce moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c42efd585c0c9934fb14c25931465569"Elle lui prit doucement le foulard des mains et le posa à coté d'eux sur le lit, sous le regard absent de Rogue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e9df1a321b367a8f3688f5d6417d8b8"-Je ne crois pas pouvoir le faire si tu ne te bandes pas les yeux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2599df90126cd427f512b8f2fa179ab"Étrangement il ressemblait à un chien battu ainsi. Ariane ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu confiant et cela lui fit mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb86b572c3cc2ff46beb5759c45014a"-Et moi je ne pourrais pas le faire si je ne te vois pas, assura t'elle en passant une main douce sur sa joue. J'ai confiance en toi pas en l'obscurité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c11cede87006535ef5b4e5dab5c3aa75"A présent, c'était à lui de décider. Il avait attendu ça depuis tellement de temps et il n'avait même pas penser qu'Ariane puisse refuser de ne pas le regarder. Mais à présent, il devait le faire et la regarder dans les yeux, se noyer dans le vert de ses iris pendant qui lui ferait l'amour jusqu'à épuisement, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière car s'était peut être l'unique fois où Ariane s'offrirait à lui de son plein gré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fedf34307999c8649c1b28201e708bd"Alors en baissant la tête tout en prenant son courage à deux mains pour affronter son regard, il positionna son sexe devant l'entrée plus qu'humide de la jeune fille. Il s'enfonça doucement, et se crispa de bonheur en sentant sa calice se courber de plaisir et gémir faiblement. Pourtant, il ne put croiser son regard, tournant la tête, préférant scruter l'oreiller à coté d'eux plutôt que le visage de sa calice. Une fois au fond d'elle, son sexe dans une enveloppe douce et brûlante, ses nerfs lâchèrent soudainement et des grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues en silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41a7a688fb947dcd4781d82222a44132"Forcement, Ariane s'en aperçu immédiatement et se redressa vers lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93813f7712d807fd9195eed71ceb26dd"-Mais qu'y a t'il ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aa504c769f30e212eee1f6ba6011e8f"-C'est trop bon, murmura t'il en essuyant l'eau de son visage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0009f1d1afd9ba45cc8946928e0d233e"La calice émit un gloussement avant de lui répondre un oui très sensuel à l'oreille et de s'emparer fougueusement de la bouche de son professeur, l'incitant à reprendre là où il en était./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99c10202007bbf60dab1084401817986"Finalement Ariane n'allait pas le forcer à la regarder durant toute la durée de leur rapport, mais seulement à rester toujours près d'elle car elle en avait besoin. Elle voulait le sentir tout entier, son souffle, ses muscles, sa peau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5cb194a65f94200a0601a3f45259611"Aussi quand il entama ses longs vas et vient avec douceurs, elle eut rapidement des étoiles devant les yeux alors que son vampire l'embrassait et lui léchait le cou, les lèvres et même les seins à certains instants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acd944b6009699daa1cdec5a46e4a242"Aucun de ses amants n'avait su avant lui aussi bien combiner toutes ses sensations. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment et avec qui il avait apprit à faire autant plaisir au femme, elle en remerciait seulement le ciel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4df41a2901b24eeb794807c2fc98c96"Il bougeait en elle et elle aimait tout à chacun de ses mouvements, sentir ses muscles se contracté sur elle, son souffle se couper une demi seconde, la puissant de son corps et son sexe se frayer un chemin dans le sien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f6b2195c0860dbff290273e8535cb2e"Après quelques minutes allongés l'un sur l'autre, Rogue se décida à se redresser et à attraper la fesses gauches de sa calice pour la décoller légèrement du matelas et tenter des coups un peu plus brusques. Ariane se laissa faire, mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur son vampire, il détourna aussitôt le sien. Elle décida donc de fermer les yeux pour cette fois, mais elle se promit de lui enlever cette vilaine peur. Au premier coup un peu plus fort, Ariane se plia presque en deux sous la surprise tout en criant mais elle était loin d'avoir mal. Cette vision plus que satisfaisante fit sourire son professeur qui, tenant toujours fermement sa fesse, attendit qu'elle se rallonge correctement pour recommencer. Seulement il s'arrangea cette fois-ci pour qu'elle ne bouge pas en l'embrassant en même temps. Alors qu'il introduisait sa langue dans sa bouche, il tapa à nouveau dans le sexe de sa calice qui sursauta et gémit dans sa bouche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e94854c06e655d93d927e4f7e3c2309e"Agenouillé devant son intimité, une de ses jambes sur son épaules et une de ses fesses dans sa main, le vampire pouvait resté penché sur la bouche de sa calice puisque étonnamment elle se trouvait être plus souple qu'il ne l'aurait penser. Peut-être cela venait-il du Quidditch qu'elle pratiquait tous les week ends en tant que batteuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard? Il ne le savait pas réellement, mais il adorait l'idée de pouvoir tordre son élève dans tous les sens pour lui faire prendre les positions qu'il souhaitait. Cependant, il décida de rester assez sombre pour leur premier renforcement de lien, aussi après avoir passer plusieurs minutes à la pilonner doucement dans cette position, il se redressa, détacha ses lèvres et détourna son regard pour la prendre plus rapidement et ainsi en finir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b68c72923fa380bd5249a8c8a3efbd72"Il avait tellement envie d'entendre sa calice jouir pour lui depuis qu'il était entrer en elle qu'il se fichait du temps qu'il allait prendre pour lui faire l'amour, son seul but était qu'elle jouisse et qu'il amplifie ces sensations ont la mordant au même moment. Leur deux corps commençaient sérieusement à suer, tous deux avaient chauds mais apparemment personne ne souhaitait s'arrêter tout de suite. Néanmoins après une dizaine de minute à tout faire pour faire crier sa calice plus fort et à lui faire atteindre les étoiles qu'elle avait devant les yeux depuis le début , Rogue réussit en quelques dernières poussées plus fortes que les autres. Quand il la sentit se crisper de plaisir, il lâcha immédiatement son fessier et se précipita dans son cou, sans attendre, il y planta ses deux crocs sortis depuis une demie seconde dans les deux minuscules trous qu'elle avait déjà./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2875e53b0a815bbb26e23e3f948cf4bb"-Oh mon dieu!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73e65ecbae3ad02ad8c0fe3dea222666"Aussitôt Ariane se crispa une deuxième fois comme prise d'un nouvel orgasme et naturellement passa sa main dans la chevelure de son vampire qui lui même se courba une dernière fois en elle pour y éjaculer profondément./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95b2eece6efb8d5c957aeb007abb7397"Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais connu un plaisir aussi intense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d57f8cd7ca9090d0218096467d72f684"Une fois la plaie refermée, Ariane épuisée mais encore consciente réclama un dernier baiser à son professeur qui s'exécuta avant de la sentir doucement s'endormir sous lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de1827b7070b0de5218cd2f96f459196"Il se dégagea de son corps qu'il allait à présent chérir comme la prunelle de ses yeux, admira les deux plaies qu'il avait fait dans son cou, la recouvrit d'un draps et alla prendre une douche bien mérité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57dd95104d383bbf4afafa4b82369db8"Rien n'allait plus être pareil à présent./p 


	26. L'hématome qui met en doute

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En prenant sa douche, Rogue se sentait extrêmement soulagé, comme si on lui avait enlever un poids énorme du ventre. A présent il allait pouvoir reprendre une vie presque normale; à lui la liberté de circuler dans le château sans se soucier de comment allait sa calice; la possibilité de reprendre ses cours; de préparer de nouvelles potions; d'aller chercher de nouveaux ingrédients. Enfin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Aussi, maintenant le ministère pouvait bien les arrêter si il le voulait, il pourrait prouver sa non dangerosité avec sa calice. Et en plus, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de cette maudite potions pour la séduire et la mettre dans son lit. Il était peut être pas le plus heureux des hommes mais il était bien le plus heureux et le plus fière des vampires. Le ministère allait forcément le forcer à suivre quelques séances de préventions avec de nouveau couple vampire-calice et qu'elle honneur de venir avec un créature si délicate et si jolie qu' Ariane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"C'est vrai que l'uniforme de Poudlard ne mettait pas réellement tout son potentiel en avant, mais après lui avoir acheter des vêtements convenable, elle allait être la plus belle calice du pays mais surtout la sienne. Lui Severus Rogue, avec une telle beauté, il allait faire des jaloux il en était certain. De plus, à présent, il allait pouvoir admirer, caresser, embrasser, palper, lécher, mordre, et même claquer ses fesses savoureuses autant de fois qui le voudraient car elle était SA calice et elle l'avait totalement accepté. Oui, le vampire était heureux, mais finalement, le professeur l'était aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ariane se réveilla tard dans la soirée. Seule dans ce grand lit elle se sentait bien, surtout quand les souvenirs de l'après midi lui revenu. Son professeur avait été formidable, vraiment parfait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Elle entreprit de prendre immédiatement une douche et fila dans la salle de bain. En marchant à travers la pièce, elle pouvait encore sentir très nettement les restes de leur ébats, sur sa fesse figurait une belle marque bleutée et elle avait encore un peu mal à son intimité, mais rien de tout cela ne l'affolait, son vampire avait été très attentif à ses besoins et ne l'avait nullement fait souffrir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dans la pièce attenante, le vampire lisait paisiblement le dernier journal de la Gazette du Sorcier avec un café bien noir, il aimait particulièrement ce moment après avoir fait l'amour à une femme. Il le savait Ariane était réveillé et se sentait extrêmement bien et c'est pour cela qu'il préféra ne pas la rejoindre de suite, il voulait lui accorder du temps pour elle, rien que pour elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Elle fit son entrée une demie-heure plus tard, en peignoirs et les cheveux détrémpée chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Tu ferais mieux de te vêtir, lui suggéra le vampire en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Dumbeldore peut débarquer d'une minute à l'autre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je ne pense être son genre, rigola t'elle en s'approchant rapidement de son vampire qui, voyant qu'elle préparait quelque chose, posa son journal. Et puis je pense qu'il sera heureux de nous trouver dans cette position aussi peu vêtue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Immédiatement elle grimpa à califourchon sur ses genoux, qui peu habitué à ce genre de chose ne sut que faire. Contre toute attente, Ariane prit les devants, et embrassa fougueusement son vampire l'enserrant de ses bras, tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Même si tout cela était nouveau pour eux, la calice semblait y avoir prit largement gout et ce n'était pas sans déplaire à son professeur qui sentait déjà son excitation monter dans son boxer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sauvagement elle dévorait ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de la suivre passionnément./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Impatient de continuer, Rogue descendit ses mains le long du corps nu de la jeune fille sous son peignoir, mais alors qu'il s'arrêta sur ses fesses, elle se mit à hurler dans son oreille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Hé ho! Severus, réveille toi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que le professeur ne reconnaisse Ariane pencher au dessus de lui et qu'il ne comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Sympa comme moment complice après l'amour, ricana Ariane. Tu ronflais dans le canapé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je ne ronflais surement pas, je n'ai jamais ronfler, se défendit-il en se redressant. Et puis je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Contrairement à dans son rêve, Ariane se trouvait cette fois tout à fait habillé et ne semblait n'avoir aucune envie de recommencer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-mmh, avec la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave ? Tu parles d'une façon de réfléchir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. J'ai extrêmement faim, et je suis aussi pleine d'énergie, est ce normal ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Le vampire se leva immédiatement et la rejoignit. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir en lui assurant qu'une calice devait toujours beaucoup se reposer après avoir été mordu, et avoir fournit tant d efforts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Ce n'est pas moi qui est fournit le plus d'énergie cet après midi, assura t'elle avec un sourire heureux et à la fois légèrement gênée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Severus lui répondit avec un léger rictus dont il avait le secret avant de retourner dans sa préparation d'un repas pour sa calice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Un sandwich ça t'irais ? Demanda t'il en sortant du pain d'un placard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"N'ayant pas de réponse, il se retourna brusquement et paniqua en ne trouvant pas Ariane du regard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Ariane? S'écria t'il d'un ton inquiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Cela fit glousser la jeune fille qui revenait dans la pièce un cousin à la main./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je suis là, tout va bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je le savais, mentit-il en regardant sa calice placer le cousin sous ses fesses avant de s'asseoir. Tu as mal quelque part ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sans attendre de réponse, il lâcha ce qu'il avait entre les doigts et s'approcha rapidement d'elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Tu dois me le dire si tu as mal quelques part, même si c'est minime, répéta t'il en se penchant sur elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je n'ai mal nul part Severus, je te le répète tout va bien. Un sandwich sera parfait, acheva t'elle en lui souriant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Tu es au courant que je sais quand tu mens, et là je le sais parfaitement, tu ne me dis pas la vérité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il agrippa le poignet de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à se lever. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Et bien tu sens mal Severus, je n'ai mal nul part, mentit-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seulement quand il commença à descendre la mains le long de son dos et que celle-ci se dirigeait vers sa fesse endoloris, elle dut se dépêcher de trouver un prétexte pour qu'il ne la lâche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-J'ai mal aux genoux, déclara t'elle rapidement juste avant que la main de Severus n'arrive au point douloureux. Je me suis cogné ce matin en me lavant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seulement, le professeur ne cru qu'un demi seconde à ces sottises./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Et c'est pour soulager ton genoux que tu t'assoies sur un cousin, s'étonna t'il en fronçant les sourcils./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il descendit encore un peu sa main pour arriver sur la fesse gauche de sa calice qui aussitôt se contracta en faisant tout son possible pour ne produire aucun bruit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Oh non c'est pas vrai, couina le professeur avec le même air abattu qu'il avait eu durant leur rapport./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il se recula de sa calice comme si ses mains allaient lui faire à nouveau mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Mais ce n'est rien, lui assura t elle en le voyant si désolée. Je n'ai presque pas mal, c'est n'est qu'un tout petit bleu, ça partira d'ici deux jours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Montre moi, affirma le vampire qui tentait de croire en ce qu'elle disait même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'encore une fois elle lui mentait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je ne crois pas que cela soit utile, dit-elle précipitamment comme pour changer de sujet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-J'ai besoin de voir, Ariane, je suis ton vampire.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Voyant bien que Severus ne céderait et commençant à le connaitre, elle pivota légèrement et descendu de quelques centimètres le coté de son jean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Immédiatement le vampire s'avança vers elle pour voir tout cela de plus près, plus Ariane descendait le tissu à la recherche d'un peau beige, plus le vampire se sentait mal. Une fois en bas du bleu, le pantalon de la jeune fille se trouvait en dessous de sa fesse rebondit, et l'on pouvait voir très nettement les marques de doigts enserrant la chair sur la peau de la jeune fille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je t'ai fais mal en faisant l'amour...se lamenta le vampire comme si il voulait imprégner chaque mots de sa phrases. Je t'ai fais mal en faisant l'amour... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Au fur et à mesure il reculait dans la pièce sans quitter des yeux la tache bleutée qu'il avait fait à sa calice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je n'ai pas eu mal du tout pendant que nous le faisons, c'était même très agréable, assura t'elle en remettant son pantalon et en s'approchant de son vampire. J'aimerais même recommencer, Severus s'il te plait ne t'inquiète pas de ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Elle avait poser les mains sur son torse, essayant de ramener son attention sur elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je dois allez prendre l'air, déclara t'il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mais avant même qu'il n'ai bouger un pied, Ariane lui attrapa la main./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Non, s'il te plait. Après cet après midi, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi, au moins ce soir, s'il te plait, couina t'elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il était dur de résister à une telle demande de la part d'un calice, aussi le vampire accepta de rester avec elle. Comme prévu, il lui prépara son repas et la regarda l'engloutir sans un mot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Enfin, quand Ariane s'installa dans le salon avec l'intention de relire les cours qu'elle avait loupé, elle regarda son vampire s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé et fixer le murs en face de lui le regard vide de tout sens. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur, et encore une fois elle en était pour quelque chose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Si j'avais été plus discrète, il n'aurait jamais su et serait bien plus heureux tout de suite/em, pensa t'elle. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Je suis vraiment stupide./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la reprit Severus sans décoller ses yeux du murs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Si, je t'ai fait attendre trop longtemps pour avoir cette relation, c'est donc de ma faute, rétorqua Ariane qui était en colère contre son vampire qui se croyait toujours coupable et à la fois soulagé qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Tu t'es frappés toute seule dis moi?! Déclara l'homme en tournant son visage vers elle. L'hématome que tu as es apparu tout seul?! Je ne crois pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Puis laissant sa calice sans voix, il replongea dans le silence se répétant sans cesse qu'il était un mauvais vampire pour sa calice et qu'il ne la méritait pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Finalement Ariane, ne pouvant plus voir son vampire dans une telle situation, arrêta tout vers vingt trois heures pour venir se poster devant lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Je vais me coucher, tu viens avec moi ? Demanda t'elle en tendant la main à son professeur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il se leva pour la suivre mais fit bien attention de ne pas la toucher et de ne surtout pas prendre sa main. Ariane fila immédiatement dans la salle de bain et Severus par habitude s'essaya sur le lit attendant qu'elle ne sorte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Tu viens te changer, lui dit-elle doucement en ouvrant la porte pour l'inciter à rentrer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sans un mot, tel un zombie, il entra, tourna le dos à sa calice qui se brossait les dents et retira ses vêtements pour ne garder que son boxer. Quand il pivota à nouveau, son regard tomba immédiatement sur le postérieur tendu d'Ariane pencher au dessus du lavabo. Auparavant il aurait apprécier cette vue, mais maintenant elle ne faisait que lui rappeler le monstre qu'il était et combien il lui faisait du mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En apercevant le regard que portait dorénavant son vampire sur ses fesses, Ariane eu envie de lui hurler qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas mais aucun sons ne sortit de sa bouche, seul son coeur se serra un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Quand se fut à son tour de se changer, elle s'arrangea pour dissimuler son postérieur à son vampire qui était déjà bien assez ébranlé comme ça. Elle enfila un T-Shirt et une culotte qui recouvrait majoritairement son fessier et fila sous la couette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Une fois que Severus s'installa lui aussi sous les draps, elle tenta une tactique d'approche, car elle ne voulait pas s'endormir en sachant que son vampire allait mal, surtout à cause d'elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Elle se rapprocha donc de son visage, murmura un bonne nuit et plongea sur ses lèvres. Après les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés elle était tombée amoureuses des sensations que lui procurait la bouche de son vampire. Au début, celui-ci semblait plutôt réticent à se laisser faire, puis après quelques tentatives, elle réussit à le faire entre-ouvrir la bouche pour y mettre sa langue. C'était aussi délicieux que quelques heures plus tôt et Ariane s'en donnait à cœur joie, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir repousser son professeur si longtemps. Puis voyait qu'il lâchait doucement prise, elle s'empara de sa mains rester sur les draps et la posa sur sa cuisse, mais avant même que la paume de l'homme ne touche la chair douce de la jambe de sa calice, le vampire recula sa main, et brisa le baiser entre leur deux bouches./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sans un mot, il baissa les yeux, secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis la garda sur la droite comme pour éviter absolument de croiser le regard de sa calice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alors qu'Ariane tenta une nouvelle approche en tendant sa main vers sa joue, il murmura un bon nuit à peine audible, se tourna sur le coté et éteignit la lumière./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ariane n'y croyait pas. Encore une fois, par sa maladresse, elle semblait avoir détruit l'homme le plus récalcitrant de Poudlard./p 


	27. Le contrôle du ministère partie 1

Lorsque minuit sonna à l horloge de Poudlard, un certain vampire sortit de l appartement dans lequel il avait élu domicile. Celui-ci, vêtu d une lourde cape, traversa à grand pas les couloirs du château. Pas un bruit ne résonnait autre que ses pas contre les murs glacials de la bâtisses. En ne lâchant pas la cadence, il monta quelques marches, tourna à droite puis ouvrit une porte. Immédiatement, l'hiver lui sauta au visage. Cependant, l homme continua son chemin comme si rien ne pouvait l arrêter vers un endroit qu' il semblait avoir déterminé. Il traversa le parc si vite que l on aurait pu croire qu' il courait. Mais bien loin était cette idée du vampire, marcher était bien plus digne.  
Il stoppa finalement sa gracieuse course devant un immense lac à présent durcir par l hiver et s essaya sur un des bancs qui se trouvait autour.  
Puis un cri perça horriblement ce silence, un cri qui ne pouvait être entendu du château mais qu' Ariane entendit résonner dans son cœur.

Un cri si effroyable qu'on aurait pu croire à une bête blesser qui suppliait la mort de venir la trouver, cependant il n'en était rien.

S'était bien là le cri d'une créature, mais pas de n'importe quelle créature. Digne, gracieux et fort, le vampire faisait parti des espèces magiques les plus nobles, ce qui malheureusement ne les empêchait pas de souffrir le martyre à certains moment de leur existences quand leurs pulsions n'étaient pas satisfaites, ou que leur calice était malade ou malheureux.

C'est d'ailleurs de là que venait les cris.

La souffrance d'un vampire impuissant contre son plus grand ennemi: Lui même.

Comment pouvait-il prendre soins de sa calice, la protéger des autres si il n'était pas capable de la protéger de lui même.

Il hurla une seconde fois, perçant la nuit noir d'une douleur épouvantable.

Il se sentait horriblement mal, comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant, face à ce qu'il avait fait à Ariane.

Il devait l'emmener le lendemain au ministère pour se déclarer en tant que vampire avec calice, mais il se sentait incapable de supporter le regard des autres vampires sur lui. Faire du mal à sa calice était une des choses les plus horribles que pouvait faire un vampire et il ne pouvait l'assumer.

Il maudissait les vampires, il maudissait les sorciers, et il se maudissait lui même.

Cette fois-ci il voulait en finir et pour de bon. Il aurait voulu se trancher les veines et sombrer tranquillement vers un monde meilleur en observant la beauté du lac devant lui, ou bien boire une potion mortelle et mourir assit dans son salon en paix, mais aucune de ses solutions n'étaient possible, il ne pouvait pas se donner la mort seul et cela le rendait fou.

Ariane dormit mal cette nuit là, mais il ne sut jamais pourquoi. En se réveillant le matin, tout avait sembler normal, son vampire l'attendait dans le salon, prêt, pour petit déjeuner.

-Nous devons nous rendre au ministère de la magie pour nous inscrire comme couple vampire-calice, lui dit-il d'un ton froid habituel.

Ariane hocha la tête toute en absorbant une bouché d'omelette.

-Ensuite tu pourras reprendre le travail?

-Si je suis détecter comme inoffensif, oui.

Ariane fronça les sourcils, tout en reposant sa fourchette.

-Mais tu es inoffensif, dit-elle persuadée.

Il fit une moue d'un air peu convaincu et retourna dans le salon en lui indiquant qu'ils partiraient à dix heure pétante.

Ils prirent la route jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, seul endroit où ils pouvaient transplanés et atterrirent dans la ruelle sombre à coté d'une des entrée du ministère.

-On aurait pu prendre la poudre de cheminette non?

-Le ministère le contrôle beaucoup trop et vu qu'en ce moment ils s'inquiète de ma condition je ne voudrait pas leur donner une occasion trop belle de me sauter dessus avant que je n'aille éclaircir les choses.

Ariane secoua la tête alors que la cabine téléphonique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient commençait à descendre dans le sol.

-D'ailleurs, si ils posent la moindre question, laisse moi répondre, en autre cas, je t'ai mordu il y à deux jours après un commun accord.

-Pourquoi mordu après un _commun_ accord ?

La cabine venait de toucher le sol.

-Tu étais amoureuse de moi et une calice me permettait d'arrêter de chasser et de consommer des poches de sang, voilà pourquoi, dit-il précipitamment.

-Je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi ! mentit-elle aussitôt en sentant ses joues rougir.

Ils venaient de refermer la porte de la cabine qui entamait sa remonté. Le hall du ministère était comme toujours bondés, et ils commençaient à se faire bousculer.

-Je le sais très bien! Grogna t'il à la fois agacé par sa calice et par les gens autour de lui.

Il lui attrapa la main pour être sur de ne pas la perdre dans la foule et la tira derrière lui.

Ils allèrent se présenter à un petit comptoir au fond du hall et la sorcière qui s'y trouvait leur indiqua un escalier qui fallait descendre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois en bas qu'il lui lacha la mains tout en regardant Ariane, elle avait un immense sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il semblait être toujours aussi agacé.

-J'aimais bien quand ta main enserait la mien, avoua t'elle en gloussant légèrement.

Severus haussa les épaules, mais Ariane s'avait très bien qu'il avait prêter attention à sa déclaration.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un long couloir aux murs noirs glacials où s'étalait des dizaines de portes.

Le vampire partit à droite, et regarda chaque petite pancarte inscrite sur le dessus.

 _Cabinet dentaire, cabinet médecin, formation, salle opératoire, urgence, salle isolement..._

En voyant tout cela, Ariane sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait une telle confiance en son vampire qu'elle ne lui avait même pas demandé ce que le ministère avait prévu pour eux.

-Mais que vont-ils nous faire au juste ? Demanda t'elle alors que son vampire venait de s'arrêter devant une porte.

-Sache juste que je suis là.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra directement dans la pièce avant même qu'Ariane n'ai pu voir le nom de cette salle.

Il y faisait très sombre, et les murs couvèrent de tapisseries rouge étaient bordés de moulures en bois.

A l'intérieur se trouvait des dizaines de couples qui se retournèrent vers eux à leur entrée.

Chaque vampire avait avec lui, une femme ou un homme qui portait un foulard ou un col-rouler pour dissimuler leur morsure. Ariane ne mit pas très longtemps à reconnaître d'autre couple calice-vampire identique à eux.

Severus l'attrapa doucement par le poignet en voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer, il la fit avancer de quelques pas, referma la porte et rejoignit la foule.


End file.
